Douze ans et des poussières TRADUCTION
by Lisa House
Summary: Le secret de House d'élever son fils de 12 ans que Cuddy avait placé pour adoption est enfin révélé. Maintenant ils courent contre le temps pour lui sauver la vie, et les méthodes qu'ils utilisent peuvent détruire le futur qu'ils auraient pu avoir.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de Twelve and Counting de kiss 1971.

Spoiler : la vieille équipe de House.

Note : fiction écrit au présent, j'ai du mal ^^

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 1 : Chambre 313_

Dr. Allison Cameron regarde l'enveloppe dans ses mains et soupire. Suivant le courrier prioritaire du jour, les lettres urgentes doivent être ouvertes en premier, écrit au stabylo orange vif sur toute l'enveloppe. C'était adressé au Dr. Gregory House aucune surprise. Elle jette un œil au quinze post-it indiquant des appels manqués, tous d'un certain Dr. Richard Ogden, pour House depuis deux heures, tous urgents. Puis elle regarde le tableau blanc et voit les instructions écrites dessus depuis le premier jour qu'elle avait travaillé pour House. Numéro un : Si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez mon portable ou bipper moi ! Numéro deux : N'appelez jamais chez moi ! Numéro trois : Ne venez jamais chez moi !

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarque le téléphone sonner dans son bureau, et elle accourut pour y répondre.

« Bureau du Dr. House » Répond-t-elle poliment.

« Dr. Ogden à l'appareil, je suppose que le Dr. House n'est toujours pas arrivé » Dit-il brusquement.

« Je suis désolée Dr. Ogden, il n'est toujours pas là ni même n'a encore téléphoné » Répond-t-elle. Cameron ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle est désolée, mais le pauvre homme semble très frustré. « Avez-vous essayé son portable ou son bipper ? »

« Plus encore que je ne pourrais me souvenir » Dit-il dans un souffle. « Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort. La vie d'un garçon de 12 ans peut s'arrêter pendant que j'essaye de joindre le Dr. House. Dès que vous le voyez ou entendez parler de lui, dites lui de m'appeler immédiatement »

« Bien sûr Dr. Ogden » L'assure Cameron en raccrochant. Elle se demande qui était ce garçon de douze ans puisqu'ils n'ont pas de cas. Peut être que House travaille sur un cas du Dr. Ogden. Peut être qu'elle devrait demander au Dr. Wilson s'il avait vu ou eu des nouvelles de House elle ne voulait pas reparler au Dr. Ogden sans avoir d'information sur lui.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour quitter le bureau et partir à la recherche de Wilson elle le vit arriver avec House par le couloir avec Dr. Cuddy. Cameron tourne pour les rencontrer alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle de diagnostique.

« Dr. House, j'ai de nombreux messages urgents de la part d'un certain Dr. Richard Ogden, ainsi que ce paquet de courrier » Elle l'interrompt alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose à Cuddy. Elle peut deviner qu'ils ont encore une autre dispute peut être pace qu'il est encore en retard. « Il dit que c'est une raison de vie ou de mort, et que vous devez le rappeler dès que possible »

Cameron voit tous le sang quitter non seulement le visage de House, mais également celui de Wilson. Elle jette un œil à Cuddy et la voit regarder House surprise. House et Wilson se regardent et puis House s'appuie difficilement sur sa canne et inspire difficilement.

« Je vais lui téléphoner de mon bureau » Dit-il doucement. Il quitte la salle de diagnostique et se rend le plus rapidement possible dans son bureau. Cuddy lui lance un regard et un soupire d'exaspération. Elle se tourne vers Wilson mais il secoue la tête indiquant qu'il attendrait House. Elle encaisse sa décision et s'en va, se rendant dans son propre bureau. Cameron abandonne pour trouver ce qu'il se passe, et va faire du café elle sait que House en voudra plus tard.

House fait signe à Wilson de s'asseoir pendant qu'il fait le numéro écrit sur les messages et appuie sur appeler. Il baisse le volume comme ça seulement Jimmy et lui peuvent entendre.

« Centre Pédiatrique Plainsboro » Dit une voix aigue de femme.

« Dr. House pour le Dr. Ogden »

« Veuillez patienter Dr. House »

Ca semble prendre des heures avant qu'on répondit à nouveau au téléphone, cette fois par une voix bourrue d'homme. « Dr. House, vous n'être pas un homme facile à contacter. C'est presque comme vous le pensiez il a une anémie médullaire » La voix du Dr. Ogden est modérée en sachant que les nouvelles qu'il a à délivrer sont dures, et sachant que l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne mourait un peu en apprenant que son diagnostique était correct.

« C'est grave à quel point ? » Demande House avec une voix presque dépourvue d'émotion.

« Sévère il va avoir besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse au final. Bien entendu le plus tôt serait le mieux. Au jour d'aujourd'hui il a besoin d'être hospitalisé, d'un examen complet, de transfusions de sang, d'un traitement immunosuppresseur, et non, je ne sais pas ce qui cause tout ça » Dit l'homme en un long soupire. « Allez-vous l'amener ici ? »

« Non » Dit House en regardant Wilson. James hoche la tête, d'accord avec lui. « Je vais le faire entrer ici, au PPTH, et vous avertir de ses traitement et de ses progrès »

« Je comprends que vous vouliez le garder près de vous où vous pouvez être plus impliqué dans son traitement. Mettons au point un rendez-vous téléphonique tous les jeudi soir pour qu'on puisse rester au courant des choses » Suggéra le Dr. Ogden.

« Ca me parait bien » Acquiesce House puis raccroche. Il s'adosse à son dossier, massant son crâne comme s'il avait une horrible migraine.

« Tu veux que je me charge de tout soit près ? » Demande Wilson, rapportant l'attention de House dans le présent.

« Yeah » Répond House d'une voix monotone. Wilson le regarde et sait que cette nouvelle peut briser son ami. Il sait que House n'a pas de défenses bâties pour des scenarios pareils et se demande s'il pouvait effectivement briser la confiance de son ami pour le sauver.

« N'y pense même pas James » Lui dit House. Jimmy regarde House le fixer avec ses yeux bleus électriques. « Il est sous ta responsabilité, et la tienne seulement. Maintenant n'est pas vraiment le moment de mettre notre amitié en péril » Jimmy sait qui est très sérieux là-dessus, et il avait peur qu'il soit mis dans une situation où il devrait mépriser ce que veut House.

« D'accord, je vais faire toute la paperasse et préparer une chambre quand tu reviendras » Wilson se lève et se dirige vers la porte. « Je peux même servir de messager entre toi et Cuddy, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose dont je raffole. J'ai combien de temps avant que tu ne reviennes ? »

« Je dois aller le chercher et prendre du temps pour expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'il se passe » Répond House attrapant sa canne et se levant. « Je veux aussi l'emmener déjeuner pour qu'on puisse discuter de tout ça t de ce qu'il va se passer

C'est une obligation que Jimmy n'envie pas à son meilleur ami. Il aimerait pouvoir venir avec lui il voudrait que n'importe qui l'accompagne, mais il sait que House rejetterait l'aide de n'importe qui même dans des circonstances normales. Et ça, c'est loin d'être normal. Il regarde le visage seul boiter le long du couloir, les épaules baissées et il envoie une petite prière pour que tout fonctionne normalement à la fin.

Dr. Wilson se tenait au bureau des infirmières à l'étage d'oncologie remplissant les dossiers de ses patients, se demandant où diable Houe était passé. L'heure de dîner était bien passé et l'irascible docteur n'était toujours pas revenu. James inspira longuement et expira doucement il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à House, ça devait sûrement le détruire.

« Audrey, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger » Dit Wilson à l'infirmière de garde pour la nuit. « Bipper moi si House appelle ou arrive »

« Vous attendez le Dr. House à l'hôpital à cette heure-ci ? » Lui demande-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Wilson sourit puis secoue la tête. Si House était là à une heure aussi tardive, les gens allaient probablement tomber raide.

Juste au moment où il allait poser son stylo pour partir, il sentit Audrey lui taper l'épaule. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, suivant son regard. Les portes de l'étage d'oncologie étaient ouvertes et House suivit d'un grand et maigre garçon. House le regarda et Jimmy murmura « Trois cent treize », puis redonna toute son attention à Audrey.

« Pouvez-vous venir avec moi pour installer ce patient ? » Demande-t-il.

« Bien sûr, mais que fait Dr. House avec lui ? » Demande-t-elle alors qu'ils approchent de la chambre où Houe et le jeune garçon venaient de disparaître.

« Audrey, c'est une situation extrêmement délicate » Commence Wilson. « Je veux que vous indiquiez aux infirmières de l'étage que le patient chambre 313 doit avoir la plus grande intimité. Pas de rumeur sur lui ou sa famille, pas de visiteurs indésirables et personne essayant de voir à l'intérieur de la chambre. Je veux la plus grande attention pour garder son identité masquée »

Audrey le fixait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Ils s'étaient stoppés devant la porte de la chambre 313 et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner légèrement il prenait ça bien trop sérieusement.

« Alors, qui allons nous héberger dans la chambre 313 ? Est-il une célébrité ou un fugitif ? Je pencherais plus pour un fugitif puisqu'il était en compagnie du Dr. House » Lui dit-elle en souriant pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte avec on épaule.

« Toutes ces options auraient été bien plus facile à gérer que celle-ci » Répond Wilson. Se tournant pour faire face à l'occupant de la chambre, ses yeux se fixent sur le maigre garçon avec une touffe de cheveux noir et des yeux bleus électriques. « Audrey, laissez-moi vous présenter Braeden House »


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé!

J'ai encore un peu de mal avec le présent, mais ça va s'améliorer XD

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 2 : Père et fils_

Braeden House regarda le choc s'encrer sur le visage de la jolie jeune infirmière qui venait d'arriver avec Oncle Jimmy. Elle restait figée sur place, regardant entre lui et son père. Braeden donna son attention à son père, et dut retenir un sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le fixer » Railla House. « Il ne va pas lui pousser des cornes et une fourche puis vous chasser jusqu'au bout du couloir »

« Je suis désolée Dr. House je suis juste surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous avez des enfants » A répondu Audrey. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce garçon était bien le fils du Dr. House. Il a le même visage, la même carrure, yeux, tout en lui est de House, sauf les cheveux. Il a forcément ces boucles brunes de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un. Les autres ont pris la fuite, je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer » Remarque House. Braeden rit à l'effronterie de son père.

« Ils n'ont pas tous fuit. J'ai dû en payer quelqu'un un pour qu'ils partent » Dit Braeden sans sourciller.

« Ok, vous deux » Leur dit Wilson. Il voulait mettre un terme à leur comportement avant qu'ils ne commencent vraiment à dire n'importe quoi. Ils tournèrent leurs yeux bleus vers lui, et il soupira. Ce séjour allait être un enfer. « Change-toi Braeden, Audrey, toutes mes instructions sont dans ce dossier, et House, viens avec moi »

« Je ne le laisse pas tout seul » Dit House d'une faible voix.

« Je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner, juste de venir avec moi dans ton bureau »

« Papa, ça va » Rassure Braeden. « Et pis j'aimerais bien passer un peu de temps tout seul avec Audrey ici » House sourit à son fils et regarde l'infirmière alors qu'elle secoue la tête. Le fils du Dr. House sans aucun doute.

Les deux amis quittent la chambre 313 et se rendent dans le couloir. Les deux sont silencieux, perdu dans leurs pensées. L'hôpital est silencieux à cette heure tardive et House trouve cela plutôt apaisant. Quand ils arrivent enfin à son bureau, il ouvre la porte, laissant Jimmy entrer avant lui.

« Cuddy est en train de te chasser » Lui dit Jimmy alors que House s'installait derrière son bureu.

« Elle m'a laissé quelques messages cochons. D'ailleurs, il y en a certains que j'aimerais bien qu'elle me fasse » Dit House avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Et vous-voulez que je commence par lequel ? » Demande Cuddy de la porte. Les deux hommes sursautent, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu ouvrir la porte. Cuddy avait été surprise de trouver Jimmy encore là, mais quand elle vit House, elle avait failli mourir d'un choc.

« Et le diable nous honore de sa présence » Dit House en lui souriant.

Cuddy ignore House pendant un moment, tournant son attention vers Jimmy. « Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? »

« Un patient qui a dû être admis » Répond-t-il en se levant. « Et je vais aller voir si tout va bien puis je rentrerai chez moi. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? » Demande Jimmy à House.

« Pas en ce moment, mais tu auras peut être envie de rebrousser chemin. Elle pourrait laisser des traces de sangs de mon assassinat » Dit House.

« Soit gentil » Répond-t-il en quittant la pièce.

« Où diable avez-vous été ? » Elle lui demande avec insistance.

« Pourquoi diable êtes-vous encore là ? » Demande-t-il à son tour, imitant sa vox.

« Arrêtez ça House ! Ne répondez pas à ma question par une autre question » Lui dit-elle énervée. Quelque chose dans sa voix attira son attention et il releva les yeux rapidement, regardant droit dans les siens. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était fatiguée, voire même épuisée. Elle se frottait les tempes et il savait qu'elle tentait d'éviter une migraine.

« J'ai eu n problème familial » Répond-t-il, son ton s'adoucissant. Il se lève de sa chaise, attrape sa canne et s'approche d'elle.

« Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas votre famille » Lui dit Cuddy. Elle le regarde s'approcher avec méfiance, tentant de deviner ce qu'il voulait faire. Un fois arrivé près d'elle, il pose sa canne contre le bureau et la retourne par ses épaules. Elle allait protester, mais ses doigts commencèrent à masser les muscles tendus de son cou. Lisa laissa un léger gémissement franchir ses lèvres au moment où elle penchait la tête pour lui laisser plus de place pour manœuvrer.

« Je n'aime pas ma famille, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'interrompre ma vie » Répond-t-il. « Relaxez-vous, je ne mords pas, sauf si vous demandez » Murmure-t-il tout près de son oreille. Lisa sent son souffle chaud contre la peau sensible de son oreille et elle dut ravaler un soupir. Ses longs doigts continuent leur massage impeccable, se déplaçant vers ses épaules.

« House, je vais partir pour quelques jours, et je veux que vous ayez un bon comportement en mon absence » Lui dit-elle. Greg supportait une bonne partie de son poids alors qu'elle s'adossait contre lui. La sensation de l'avoir contre lui est vraiment distrayante.

« House, est-ce que vous m'avez écouté ? »

« J'ai entendu » Grogne-t-il. « Vous partez, je dois bien me tenir » Quelque chose à propos de la savoir autre part ce fameux week-end attire son attention, et ses yeux s'ouvrent bien en grand.

« Où allez-vous ? Il sait que c'est la mauvaise question à poser dès que les derniers mots quittent sa bouche. Cuddy se crispe et se décale. La chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien lui manque tout de suite.

« Juste un petit rituel que je fais tous les ans. Un peu comme pour recharger mes batteries » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. Cuddy pense à lui en dire plus, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de la regarder la fait se mordre la langue.

House allait répliquer quelque chose quand il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. « Ca a intérêt à être bien » Aboie-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Cuddy jusqu'au moment où il entend la voix de son fils.

« Papa, est-ce que tu reviens ? » Demande Braeden doucement.

« Yeah, j'arrive » Répond House. Refermant son portable il regarde Cuddy et voit que l'administratrice est de retour. « Wilson a besoin que je vienne à sa rescousse. Le fils d'un de ses patients est en train de le battre à Tetris. Il dit que je ne peux même pas faire le meilleur score »

« House, je reviens lundi » Lui dit Cuddy en quittant le bureau avec lui. « Est-ce qu'au moins vous pouvez laisser l'hôpital tel qu'il est ? » Lui demande-t-elle. Le léger sourire sur son visage le laisse fasciné pendant un moment, puis il cligne des yeux et il est parti.

« Je ne voudrais pas faire des promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir » Lui dit-il. Il la regarde s'en aller, ses hanches se balancer de manière hypnotique, et il se demande ce qui a bien pu faire foirer ce qui aurait été parfait.

House se rendit dans la chambre 313 pour voir Wilson allongé sur le lit et Braeden assis sur son dos. Ils avaient branché la PS2 et étaient en plein dans une partie de FIFA Soccer 2006.

Braeden portait un pantalon en flanelle décoloré et un t-shirt bien trop grand pour lui. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher House de voir l'intraveineuse plantée dans son bras, délivrant du sang à son fils malade. Il sentit son ventre se serrer et une vague d'angoisse le parcourir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir qu'importe ce qu'il devait faire, c'était comme si c'était fait.

« Braeden, il est temps de dormir » Dit-il d'un ton bourru. « Va te laver les dents »

« En d'autres mots donne-moi du temps pour que je parle de toi avec Oncle Jimmy » Dit Braeden en sautant du dos de Jimmy et se rendant dans la salle de bain.

« Impertinent mioche » Dit House en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Je vis en toute honnêteté » Répond Braeden. House le regarde s'en aller dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte, lui laissant un peu d'intimité avec Wilson. House tourne son regard inquiet vers son ami.

« On va avoir besoin de faire une biopsie de moelle osseuse » Commence Wilson sachant pertinemment ce que House avait envie de savoir. « J'ai demandé à ce qu'un hématologue lui soit assigné. Et pendant que j'y suis, on va écarter la piste de l'anémie de Fanconi et prier comme des fous pour qu'il n'ait pas une leucémie aiguë myéloblastique. J'aurai aussi besoin d'une prise de sang pour savoir si tu es compatible »

« Mes parents seront là demain, tu pourras aussi les tester » Répond House s'éffondrant dans la seule chaise de la cambre.

« Est-ce que tu vas le dire à sa mère ? » Demande Jimmy sachant qu'il s'engageait dans un territoire très dangereux. Il vit le flash de colère qui parcourait son visage être rapidement remplacé par de l'indiférence.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux que je lui dise » Dit House ne le regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'essaye toujours de connaître sa version de l'histoire »

« Tu n'auras peut être pas le choix de lui dire » Dit Wilson, pas très sûr de pourquoi il voulait se lancer là-dedans avec lui. « Tu peux ne pas être compatible »

« J'imagine que tu seras en colère contre moi si je n'prouve pas le besoin de lui dire » Dit House avec une légère pointe de sarcasme. Wilson le regarda avec choc puis décida de taper sous la ceinture.

« Non, mais tu seras en colère contre toi si tu devrais lui expliquer que tu dois enterrer son fils parce que tu étais égoïste comme un âne pour lui demander de l'aider à le sauver » Lui dit Wilson. Il regrette presque ses paroles quand House le dévisage comme s'il venait juste de lui donner un coup de poing. Faire face à la possible mort de son fils allait sûrement le tuer.

« Il a arrêté d'être son fils quand elle … »

« Ne dis pas ça House » Aboie Wilson. « Tu n'as pas toutes les réponses »

« Et tu n'as pas à toujours être de son côté » Crache-t-il en retour. Ils se taisent quand ils entendent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Braeden en sortir, poussant le piquet d'intraveineuse contre lui.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous interrompre » Leur dit Braeden malicieusement. « Je peux aller voir ce que font les infirmières pendant que vous vous criez dessus »

« Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça » Dit House en pointant son fils avec sa canne. « Au lit demain sera une journée fatigante. Je vais devoir être gentil avec grand-père »

« Tu restes ? » Demande Wilson en ramassant ses affaires pour partir.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne le laisse pas tout seul » Répond House avec force.

« Papa, tu n'as pas à rester. Les infirmières me surveillent après tout je suis le fils du légendaire Dr. Gregory House. Et puis dormir sur cette chaise n'est bien pour aucun de nous »

« Et bien j'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir surpasser cette douleur » Lui dit House avec un sourire narquois.

« Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable » Lui dit Wilson. Il s'approche de Braeden et lui montre sa paume de main pour que le jeune garçon tape dedans avec la sienne. « Prend soin du râleur »

« Bien sûr » Répond Braeden alors que Wilson laissait père et fils seuls. House regarde son fils qui lui ressemble tellement et se demande s'il aurait dû le laisser seul il y a toutes ces années. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'être son fils, mais Braeden ne se plaignait jamais.

« Tu es seulement un père minable dans ton esprit » Dit Braeden lisant ses pensées. « Jusque là, dans le mien, tu es le meilleur père qu'il soit »

« Je suis désolé que tu ais à passer ton douzième anniversaire coincé ici » Dit House, aidant son fils à s'installer confortablement dans le lit. Il savait qu'une infirmière allait bientôt passer pour vérifier l'état de l'enfant et commencer les médicaments immunosuppresseurs.

« Papa, on peut aller à Disney World l'année prochaine » Dit Breaden d'une expression si familière. « Parce que je sais que tu ne laisseras jamais cette maladie nous battre »

House réalisa que son fils avait raison. Qu'importe le temps que ça allait prendre, il allait se battre bec et ongle contre cette maladie, même si ça voulait dire ravaler son fierté et demander de l'aide à des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir un jour.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, LE fameux chapitre

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 3 : Joyeux anniversaire Braeden_

House fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et demanda à la personne à l'autre bout du fil d'attendre. Il lutte contre la très inconfortable chaise où il avait passé la nuit, attrape sa canne, et sort de la chambre de son fils.

« Oui » Dit-il sèchement. Il était très très grincheux avant d'avoir pris son café et sa Vicodin matinale.

« House, je viens juste de parler à Wilson et il m'a dit ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne » Sonna une voix féminine dans son oreille.

« Un jour je vais finir par tuer Wilson » Grogne House. « Non Stacy, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici. Je ne voudrais pas perturber ta merveilleuse vie »

« House, arrête d'être aussi con » Répond-t-elle. « Je t'ai quitté, pas Braeden, je l'aime toujours, et je serais dévastée s'il lui arrive le moindre problème »

« Je sais Stacy » Murmure House. « Mais il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire » House gratte son crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Plusieurs infirmières le regardaient, des expressions variant entre amusement et choc. Et bien la machine à rumeur était encore en place et toujours fonctionnelle.

« Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? » Demande-t-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que

tout le monde veut que j'aille courir lui dire tout de suite » House crie presque dans le téléphone. « Est-ce que c'est Wilson qui t'a dit de me dire ça ? »

« Elle mérite de tout savoir, House, mais je comprends quand même pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire » Lui dit Stacy en soupirant. « Mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. C'est son fils et il risque de mourir. Peut être qu'elle ne mérite pas de le connaître, mais il mérite fortement de la rencontrer. Laisse Braeden décider »

« Il ne va pas mourir » Souligne House.

« Je sais que tu vas tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, et bien sûr j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, mais ça ne change pas les faits. Il est malade et aucune garantie qu'il survive laisse-le décider House » Dit doucement Stacy.

« Ecoute House, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi » L'implore Stacy. « J'ai envoyé mon cadeau d'anniversaire chez tes parents. Embrasse-le de ma part et dit lui que je lui botterais le cul la prochaine fois qu'on jouera a Smackdown »

« Tu es si violente, et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu t'es fait battre à plate couture par cette andouille la dernière fois. Merci Stacy, et je lui dirai de t'appeler plus tard » Et sur ces paroles House ferme son portable et s'appuie contre le mur de la chambre de son fils. Il regarde les infirmières de nuit quitter l'étage et les infirmières de jour commencer à visiter les patients. Il ne sait pas trop combien de temps il est resté contre le mur, mais le gargouillement de son ventre et le tiraillement de sa jambe l'incitent à bouger.

De retour dans la chambre de Braeden il s'assure que le garçon dort toujours. Braeden dormait comme un bébé, et House savait qu'il serait mieux de le laisser se réveiller tout seul. Le garçon pouvait être un vrai râleur si on le réveillait. Il griffonna une note lui faisant savoir qu'il était sorti chercher le petit déjeuner et s'assurer que tout allait bien du côté de son cas. Au moment où il sortait, une infirmière entrait.

« Bonjour Dr. House » Lui dit-elle avec circonspection.

« Il ne mord pas, mais moi si » Crache-t-il. « Ca a déjà fait le tour de l'hôpital ? »

« J'en ai entendu parler dans l'ascenseur ce matin » Répond-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas pris mal sa dernière phrase. En fait, elle trouva que c'était un peu faible pour le D. House, mais il subissait bien trop de stress en ce moment.

« Ca craint vraiment » Dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son fils endormi.

« Dr. House, allez chercher quelque chose à manger. Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez » Lui dit-elle.

« J'ai besoin de voir quelque chose avec mon équipe » Répond-t-il à son offre. Il tourne ses yeux bleus électriques vers elle et Kelsey est frappée par la tonne d'émotions qu'elle pouvait y voir. Elle pose sa main sur on bras dans un élan de sympathie.

« Dr. House, laissez votre équipe vous trouver ça ne sera pas difficile pour eux. Dans tous les cas je resterai avec lui jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez » Lui dit doucement Kelsey.

« Merci » Répond House. Elle le regarde boiter jusqu'au bout du couloir, surprise par ces émotions humaines qu'il lui avait montré.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy est assise dans un restaurant à Boston regardant sa sœur s'approcher de leur table. Elles font ça chaque année aller à Boston, déjeuner ensemble, passer quelques jours ensemble et puis recommencer l'année d'après. C'est ce qui les lie. Elles se voient aux réunions de famille pendant les grandes vacances, mais cet évènement est le seul qui les rapproche.

« Hey Lise » L'accueille sa sœur, se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Fatiguée, et juste incapable de continuer tout ça » Lui répond Lisa avec honnêteté. Il fut un temps où ça lui faisait un bien fou, mais après n'avoir pu tomber enceinte l'année précédente, c'est devenu rapidement une torture pour elle.

« Et bien peut être qu'on devrait arrêter » Lui dit Rachel alors qu'elle s'assoie en face de sa sœur. Rachel prend la main de Lisa dans la sienne. « Si ça ne t'aide pas, alors on ne devrait pas continuer. Je déteste te voir souffrir. Je sais que tu veux un enfant, et je sais que tu as l'impression que ca ne t'arrivera jamais. Mais tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et quand tu trouveras un autre moyen d'y arriver, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir

Lisa essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Sa sœur était la seul personne autorisée à la voir pleurer, et c'était aussi pourquoi Rachel était la seule à venir à Boston.

« Merci de comprendre que c'es difficile pour moi, et ne pas penser que j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit » Lui dit Lisa en serrant sa main.

« Oh, je pense toujours que tu es folle. Est-ce que tu vas lui demander ? » L'interroge Rachel tout en regardant le menu.

« Je n'aime pas me mettre dans une position dont il pourrait profiter » Dit Lisa en secouant la tête.

« Il est le seul à avoir réussit jusque là » Signale Rachel.

« Et tu penses que c'est un point en sa faveur ? » Rit Lisa.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne l'a pas catapulté en haut de ta liste. En plus je sais que tu aimes le temps que tu passes avec lui. Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu ne l'as pas laissé quitter ton lit pendant une semaine ! »

« A vrai dire, c'était lui qui ne me laissait pas quitter le lit » Sourit Lisa. « Mais ça ne nous a pas empêché d'avoir la pire des disputes, et je me souvins l'avoir entendu dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir » Dit-elle, haussant un sourcil à sa sœur.

« Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire » Dit Rachel tout en imitant l'expression de sa sœur. « Saoule-le et baise le »

Lisa ne peut réfréner son rire, et il ne fut pas longtemps avant que Rachel la suive attirant le regard de travers des serveurs. C'était ce dont Lisa avait besoin pour briser sa mauvaise humeur et profiter de ses minis vacances avec sa sœur.

Quand House retourna dans la chambre de son fils, c'était pour la trouver pleine de monde. Ses parents étaient arrivés et discutaient avec Wilson et une femme inconnue qui portait une blouse blanche. Il n'avait pas trouvé son équipe, et c'était parce qu'ils étaient là. Braeden, Chase et Forman étaient en train de jouer une vibrante partie de WWE Smackdown. Même si Braeden avait plein de compagnie, Kelsey avait suivi sa promesse et était toujours là. Elle croisa le regard de House et sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Cameron vit House se tenir à la porte de la chambre et s'approcha de lui. House soupira en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous aviez un fils » Siffle-t-elle comme si son fils caché était un affront direct personnel.

« Laissez-moi réfléchir » Répond-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Peut être parce que je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez. Yup, ça semble juste » Il s'éloigne en boitant tout en pensant que Cameron avait une trop bonne image d'elle vis-à-vis de lui.

« Greg chéri, on ne savait pas quand tu reviendrais » Lui dit sa mère. Elle s'approche de lui et prend sa main, embrassant doucement sa joue. « Sois gentil avec ton père, il prend tout ça difficilement » Elle le regarde de façon insistante, et House se retourna comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« C'est sympas que vous soyez arrivés ici rapidement » Dit-il tout en incluant son père dans la discussion. « Vous vous êtes installés à la maison ? »

« J'espère que ça ne te fait rien mais on a loué une chambre d'hôtel pas loin » Lui dit son père en le regardant. House avait toujours considéré son père comme étant un parent médiocre, mais il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher en tant que grand-père. Le monde du vieil homme tournait autour de ses trois petits-fils. Il ne passait pas un seul jour sans que son père n'appelle Braeden ou ne lui envoie un message.

« Non, ça sera bien pour cette andouille » Dit House en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Braeden.

Il remarque qu'un nouveau sac pend à la tringle d'intraveineuse, celui-ci remplis de plaquettes. House inspire un grand coup, fermant les yeux pendant un instant. Il déteste qu'il ne puisse pas être capable de soigner son fils aussi aisément que ces patients. Il sent sa petite main se glisser contre la sienne, mais quand il le regarde, les yeux de Braeden sont toujours scotchés au jeu vidéo.

« House, voici Amy Weber » Dit Wilson, attirant son attention vers la blonde en blouse. « C'est une hématologue et elle va aider à soigner Braeden »

« J'ai déjà pris du sang à vos parents, et j'aurais besoin de vous en prélever » Elle dit en sortant le matériel nécessaire. « Je vais être honnête, ses meilleures chances seraient avec un frère ou sœur. C'est possible ? »

« Il est fils unique » Répond House.

« Et sa mère ? » Demande-t-elle en passant le coton plein d'alcool sur sa peau. Tout le monde se tait dans la pièce, se demandant ce que House va répondre.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant » Il dit tout en lançant un regard critique à Amy. Elle hoche la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, et glisse doucement l'aiguille dans sa chaire.

« Ta sœur et Mark seront là demain » Lui dit sa mère lorsqu'Amy eu finit de prélever son sang. « Elle amène les garçons alors peut être que ce sera utile ? »

« Je lui en parlerait » Dit House. « Très bien tout le monde, je suis sûr que vous trois vous avez du travail à faire » Dit-il en regardant son équipe. « Papa, maman, allez chercher quelque chose à manger, et Wilson tu peux partir aussi. Mini-moi et moi-même avons besoin de parler »

Tout le monde pat de la pièce en faisant un certain bruit, pendant que Braeden reçoit la promesse de Chase et Forman de terminer le jeu une prochaine fois (quand House ne sera pas là). Juste au moment où la pièce était presque vide, Kelsey revint rapidement pour donner les médicaments à Braeden et laisser son plateau de petit-déjeuner.

« Très bien papa de quoi avons-nous besoin de parler » Dit Braeden, s'installant un peu mieux contre son coussin. Il regarda le plateau repas et grimaça en voyant la nourriture non appétissante. « Ca semble important puisque tu as vidé la pièce »

« Discussions d'anniversaires » Répond House en s'installant dans la chaise près du lit. « Connie m'a dit que beaucoup de tes amis ont laissé des messages à la maison parce qu'ils veulent t'aider à le fêter. Alors je voulais savoir ce que tu disais de pizzas, gâteaux, glaces et de tout ce qui peut se trouver dans la cafétéria ? »

« Ca à l'air génial ! Est-ce qu'on peut avoir des bières aussi ? » Lui demande Braeden en un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi pas. Ma patronne n'est pas là, elle ne le saura jamais » Dit House en prenant le même sourire que son fils.

« Je sais que ça ne serait pas totalement à propos de mon anniversaire alors crache le morceau papa »

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu dirais d'un cadeau différent de ce que j'ai déjà pu t'offrir ? »

« Comme quoi ? » Demande Braeden, son attention capturé par la gravité du ton de son père.

« Ca te dirait de rencontrer ta mère ? » House retient son souffle en voyant une multitude d'motions traverser le visage de son jeune garçon.

« Papa, est-ce que je vais mourir ? » Lui demande braeden d'une petite voix. House sent l'air le quitter comme s'il venait de se faire tabasser.

« Braeden, pourquoi tu dis ça ?é

« Je ne vois aucune autre raison de pourquoi tu veux que je la rencontre, après tes refus catégoriques de me dire son nom » Répond-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Je peux te jurer que tu ne vas pas mourir » Dit House en approchant un sujet délicat. « Je peux te promettre que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour te laisser la moindre chance de t'n sortir, mais il reste quand même une chance que tout ce qu'on va faire ne marche pas. Je veux que tu puisses avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer la femme qui t'a mis au monde. Pendant si longtemps j'ai pensé que la décision ne tenait qu'à moi, mais j réalise maintenant que c'est la tienne. Si tu veux la rencontrer, je ferais en sorte que ça arrive »

« Je veux la rencontrer, mais je ne veux pas que ça te fasse du mal » Dit Braeden. House réalise que son fils n'est encore qu'un enfant s'inquiétant du ressenti des autres avant le sien.

« Braeden, ça me ferait encore plus mal si je ne te laissait pas le faire » Dit House en prenant la main de son fils.

« Alors oui je veux la rencontrer » Dit Braeden.

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle et bien que Lisa n'était pas censée retourner à l'hôpital jusqu'à lundi matin, elle ne pouvait se soustraire à rester chez elle. La seule concession qu'elle fit fut de rester en habits décontractés. Elle savait que la plupart de ses employés ne l'avait jamais vu en jeans, et même si c'était le cas, elle était persuadée qu'ils seraient tous extrêmement surpris. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

L'aile administrative de l'hôpital était calme pour un dimanche puisque la plupart des docteurs étaient en jour de congé et la clinique était fermée. Elle entra dans son bureau et commença à feuilleter son ordinateur et écouter les messages téléphones. Après quelques minutes d'écoute du téléphone et de triage de papiers en ordre d'importance, Cuddy décide d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger. Elle sait que le café de l'hôpital est ouvert pour les visiteurs et commence à se rendre vers l'ascenseur.

« Dr. Cuddy ? »

« Oui » Répond-t-elle automatiquement. Elle regarde en l'air et voit que l'ascenseur est arrivé et qu'une infirmière est en train de la regarder avec insistance.

« Je suis désolée » Répond Cuddy tout en entrant dans l'ascenseur. « Beaucoup de choses à penser »

« Vous allez à l'anniversaire ? » Demande l'infirmière.

« L'anniversaire ? » Demande Cuddy.

« Une fête organisée pour le jeune patient du Dr. Wilson au troisième étage » Répond l'infirmière. « J'ai entendu dire que y a plein de monde et que n'importe qui peut y venir »

« Non, j'allais au café, mais une fête semble plus amusante » Elle répond en appuyant sur le bouton du troisième étage juste à temps.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, Cuddy est assaillie par la musique et les voix de ce qui lui semble être une centaine de personnes. Elle espère que les autres patients ne sont pas incommodés par tout ce vacarme. En marchant le long du couloir, elle remarque que la plupart des chambres sont vides, et que celles occupées sont pleines de personnes avec des assiettes et des verres qui venaient sûrement de la fête.

En arrivant dans le hall, elle est surprise par tout le monde qu'il y avait. Il y a des tonnes d'enfants et des ballons un peu partout. Les cadeaux étaient empilés sur plusieurs tables et sur la table la plus proche de la porte, il y avait un énorme gâteau avec inscrit dessus Joyeux Anniversaire Braeden. Cuddy secoua légèrement la tête et zieuta la pièce une nouvelle fois. Il y avait quelques filles, mais la plupart des enfants étaient des garçons entre dix et douze ans. Elle oscilla quelques temps sur ses pieds et décida qu'il était temps de partir.

En se retournant, elle aperçut l'équipe de House et se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient à une fête d'anniversaire un dimanche. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle leur demande le lendemain matin. En sortant du hall, Cuddy tombe sur Wilson. Il l'attrape par le bras pour l'éviter de tomber.

« Excusez-moi Cuddy. Je ne vous avais pas vu » Lui dit Wilson en jetant un œil au hall de l'étage. Il tourne son attention vers Cuddy et remarque qu'elle est pâle et tremblante. « Tout va bien ? » Demande-t-il, l'inquiétude se sentant dans sa voix.

« Juste un peu fatiguée, et il faut une chaleur folle là-dedans il n'y a pas assez d'air » Répond Cuddy tout en lui faisant signe derrière son épaule. « Ca a l'air d'être un patient très important que vous avez là Wilson »

« Oui, on ne peut qu'aimer ce petit idiot » Dit Wilson affectionnément. « Venez le rencontrer »

« Non, j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire avant de partir » Dit Cuddy avec une once de panique dans la voix.

« Très bien, je devrais y aller. C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux » Dit Wilson comme s'il était lui-même un petit enfant. Cuddy lui sourit alors qu'il rentre dans la chambre où tout le monde s'était réuni pour chanter bon anniversaire. Lisa sort rapidement du hall central de l'étage pour retourner dans son bureau.

« Cuddy est là » Dit Jimmy à l'oreille de House une fois qu'il ait réussit à s'approcher de lui. Après avoir coupé le gâteau, tous les enfants s'étaient approchés de Braeden pour le voir ouvrir ses cadeaux.

« Va vite cacher les putes et arrête de mordiller mon oreille Jimmy » Lui dit malicieusement House.

« Elle a l'air préoccupé par quelque chose et tente de le cacher » L'informe Wilson.

« Peut être le fait qu'elle n'organisera aucune fête d'anniversaire puisque les inséminations ont raté » Répond House. Il ne portait presque pas attention à son fils qui ouvrait ses cadeaux. Ses pensées étaient restées tournées vers sa patronne et elle occupait une bonne part de son cerveau ; peut être parce que tout son sang descendait beaucoup plus bas.

« Tu devrais lui amener une part de gâteau » Lui dit Wilson tout en lui tendant une énorme part de gâteau sur une assiette. House regarde son ami puis lui prend le plat des mains. Il sait que Wilson va arrêter la fête dans pas longtemps, ils ont tous les deux remarqué que Braeden était fatigué et pâle. Ce fut une journée éprouvant pour le garçon et il avait besoin de se reposer. House hoche la tête et boite hors de la pièce.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il se tient à la porte du bureau de Cuddy. Avec moins d'employés dans l'hôpital, l'attente de l'ascenseur était beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude. Il inspire un grand coup, ouvre la porte et entre. Ce qu'il voit le fait presque lâcher le gâteau.

Cuddy porte un jean qui lui va à merveille, tellement que Greg doit ravaler un grognement. Il ne peut pas voir le devant de son haut puisqu'elle fait face à la fenêtre, mais il est sûr que même dans ses habits de tous les jours, c'est un décolleté plongeant pour l'inciter à regarder sa poitrine. Ses cheveux tombent dans son dos en de simples boucles qui lui donnent envie de caresser. Putain que cette femme était horriblement sexy, et ça le tuait.

Il remarque ensuite la tension qu'elle conservait et ses épaules trembler légèrement à chaque respiration qu'elle prend. Lisa Cuddy pleurait, et même en privé elle le faisait avec discrétion.

« Vous êtes en train de louper une super fête » Dit-il dans le silence. Cuddy sursaute en entendant sa voix, ne s'attendant absolument pas à l'entendre à l'hôpital lors d'un week-end.

« House, laissez-moi seule » Lui dit-elle, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas le tremblement de sa voix.

« Je ne peux pas. Je vous ai apporté du gâteau et apparemment une épaule sur qui pleurer » Répond-t-il tout en s'approchant pour poser le gâteau sur le bureau.

« Je ne veux pas de gâteau » Elle dit avec une touche d'acier trempé dans la voix. « Je veux juste que vous partiez »

« Allez Cuddy, on a tous besoin un jour de partager nos secrets avec quelqu'un » Dit-il en la retournant et la prenant dans ses bras. Cuddy ne sait pas comment un homme avec une canne peut se déplacer sans faire de bruit.

« Vous n'êtes pas celui avec qui j'ai envie de partager mes secrets. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici un dimanche de toute façon ? » Demande-t-elle en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y voit lui fait peur. Elle aperçut une once de colère rapidement remplacé par son expression narquoise habituelle.

« Il y a une super fête à l'étage. Bières, putes, cadeaux, une super façon de fêter ses douze ans pour ma part » Répond-t-il dans un grand sourire narquois. « Et puis tout le monde était invité alors je me suis dit qu'après tout ça allait être cool. J'ai oublié de donner mon cadeau au petit, alors je vais y retourner avant que je ne rentre chez moi »

« Je pense que je vais rentrer aussi » Dit Cuddy. « Par contre mon esprit ne semble pas fonctionner »

« Je sais que vous pensiez à moi » Il la regarde rouler des yeux, mais ne peut empêcher le sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir quand il la voit sourire légèrement.

« Vous aimeriez bien House »

« Allez venez avec moi pour que je puisse lui offrir mon cadeau, et puis je vous emmènerai prendre un verre » Dit-il tout en l'amenant vers la porte. Cuddy panique et tente de le freiner grâce à ses talons.

« House, je n'ai vraiment pas envie » Proteste-t-elle. « Je veux juste rentrer chez moi »

« Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde, et ensuite on disparaitra d'ici » Geignit-il. « Ou soufflez quelque chose d'autre » Elle le regarde sourire suggestivement, et le frape au bras. Elle est fatiguée et n'a vraiment pas envie de retourner à la fête, mais boire un verre pourrait être sympas, même si c'est avec House.

« Vous payez ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que vous m'accompagniez dans ma mission cadeau » Répond-t-il sachant qu'il avait gagné cette partie.

« Très bien, alors allons-y » Elle le laisse l'emmener vers l'ascenseur, et sourit lorsqu'elle remarque qu'il ne lâche pas sa main, même si elle lute légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le patient de Wilson ? » Demande-t-elle en regardant House.

« Anémie aplasique » Lui dit House d'une toute petite voix.

« Quelle gravité ? » Demande Cuddy.

« Très grave. Il a besoin d'une greffe, mais il répond bien aux transfusions et aux médicaments » Répond House. Wilson et Amy lui avaient dit la veille qu'aucun d'eux étaient compatibles, et House avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

« Pourquoi il est dans le service de Wilson ? » Demande-t-elle. « Je sais que s'il a un donner compatible il aura besoin de chimiothérapie avant la greffe, mais pourquoi Wilson ? »

« Le père du garçon est un bon ami de Jimmy ou quelque chose dans le genre » Dit House nonchalamment. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrête au troisième, House tire Cuddy hors de l'ascenseur.

« Heureuse de voir qu'il n'y a plus de musique » Remarque Cuddy lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le silence.

« Je pense que la fête s'est terminé il n'y a pas très longtemps » Dit-il tandis que la porte du hall principal s'ouvre en grand. « Quand on ira prendre notre verre, il faut que ce soit dans un endroit calme et intime »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y aura quelques cris, certainement des noms d'hurlés, et une faible forte chance que quelqu'un tape quelque chose » Dit-il alors qu'ils se tiennent devant la chambre 313.

« Et pourquoi tout ça ? » Lui demande-t-elle, confuse. Puis la compréhension se lit peu à peu sur son visage et elle grogne. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu House ? Pitié dites-moi que vous n'avez pas apporté des bières et des prostituées à l'anniversaire d'un enfant ! »

« Hey, son père était d'accord » Répond House en se défendant.

« J'en ai rien à faire que ses parents ont signé un formulaire de consentement, je vais vous tuer pour avoir fait ça dans tous les cas » Grince-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage. House prend une longue respiration, résistant de l'approcher encore plus de lui. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère et ses narines étaient légèrement dilatées. Putain qu'elle était sexy, et il devenait excité rien que l'avoir près de lui.

« Calmez vous Cuddy, il n'y a ni bière ni pute » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en entrant, l'amenant avec lui. « Ca ne changera pas que vous et moi aurons une très dure et longue discussion » Lui dit-il, ses yeux bleus clignant fortement. « Je ne peux promettre qu'une fois tout ceci terminé je puisse encore vous regarder Cuddy »

« Vous m'avez déjà dit ça un jour » Crache Cuddy.

« Je parlais à Lisa ce jour là, pas à vous » Grogne-t-il. Cuddy recule légèrement tellement elle est surprise de sa colère. Elle l'avait vu une seule fois dans cet état, et elle n'avait pas encore tout à fais guéri, elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça.

« Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je m'en aille » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bien sûr que c'est que vous voulez faire » Dit-il tout en l'attrapant violement par le bras. « Je lui ai promis et vous n'allez pas tout gâcher cette fois-ci Madame ! »

« House, qu'est-ce qu… » Commence-t-elle, des larmes menaçant de couler. Son bras lui fait atrocement mal à l'endroit où il la tient, et son cœur menace de se briser rien qu'à la façon dont il la regarde comme si elle était une chose dont il ne donnait aucune importance.

House prit quelques instants pour se calmer. Il avait promis à Jimmy et à ses parents qu'il garderait sa colère pour plus tard, mais tout semblait l'étouffer à ce moment, et il était proche d'exploser. Après avoir pris quelques profondes inspirations, il fut capable de passer outre la rougeur qui l'avait possédé, ses mains avaient arrêté de trembler, et le besoin de tuer la femme sous son emprise s'était calmé.

« Ok, je m'excuse maintenant pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire dans les cinq dernières minute, mais après les trente prochaines je ne réponds plus de rien » Et avec ça, House toque à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je pensais qu'on était là pour déposer un cadeau d'anniversaire » Dit Cuddy, étant toujours choquée et confuse de l'attitude de House.

« C'est le cas Chérie » Li dit House avec un léger sourire. La porte s'ouvre laissant entrer un peu plus de lumière dans la pièce principale qui était simplement éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Cuddy regarde un grand et maigre garçon en jeans et t-shirt rouge sortir de la salle de bain. Sa tête est penchée en avant et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir est le haut de son crâne.

« Hey canaillou, lève la tête » Dit gentiment House dans l'oreille de Braeden tout en essayant de retirer le menton du garçon de son torse. « Tu ne peux pas la rencontrer si tu regarde tes pieds »

« Je sais mais j'ai peur » Murmure Braeden en gardant son visage contre le torse de son père.

« Moi aussi mon pote, et si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je nierais » Dit-il en arrachant un sourire à son fils.

« Très bien, alors faisons-le » Dit Braeden en rencontrant les yeux de son père. House secoue la tête et ils tournent tous les deux leur regard vers Cuddy.

« Cuddy, j'ai promis à ce jeune homme que si l'occasion de rencontrer sa mère se présenterait à son anniversaire, alors je ferais tout pour que cela arrive » Dit House en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Braeden. Cuddy ouvre grand la bouche quand deux paires identiques d'yeux bleus la regardent, sur des visages identiques. « Alors laissez-moi vous présenter à mon fils Braeden Gregory House, et Braeden voici le Dr. Lisa Ann Cuddy, ta mère »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre flashback! Merci à tous!

**Douze ans et des poussière**

_Chapitre 4 : 12 ans, 9 mois, 17 jours_

FLASHBACK

« Mel, je ne peux pas lui dire » Dit Lisa à sa colocataire alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. « J'ai essayé vraiment, mais je n'y arriverai pas. Je l'ai appelé dès que j'ai su, mais c'est une fille qui a répondu. Je n'ai pourtant pas arrêté là c'est pas comme si on est un couple ou un truc dans le genre »

« Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché d'être blessé, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Mel bien que sachant déjà la réponse. Elle avait vu sa colocataire et non moins meilleure amie devenir bien trop émotive depuis les 9 derniers mois. Elle regarda Lisa caresser son gros ventre, comme si elle avait besoin d'une connexion proche de celle de Greg.

« Entendre sa voix m'a fait l'effet d'un grand seau d'eau gelée jeté sur moi » Répondit Lisa tout en tremblant légèrement. « Mais j'étais déterminée alors je lui ai simplement demandé à parler à Greg. Il a répondu au téléphone après quelques secondes, et c'est là que tout c'est putain d'effondré » Lisa s'arrêta de parler, étant à peine capable d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge. Mel la regarda puis attrapa la main de son amie pour la réconforter.

« Quand j'ai commencé à parler, il m'a interrompu avant que je puisse lui dire pourquoi je l'appelais » Dit Lisa d'une voix qui tremblait d'émotion. « Il ne m'a pas simplement dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, mais qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre ma voix. Il essayait d'effacer chaque souvenir de moi. Il ne m'a même pas laissé en placer une, et puis il a raccroché violemment. Je suis restée assise là complètement choquée et totalement dévastée. Quand j'ai essayé de lui téléphoner une nouvelle fois quelques semaines après ce n'était plus le bon numéro »

Melanie sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait que Greg avait changé de numéro et avait déménagé dans un autre appartement. Melanie n'avait aucune idée à propos de quoi Lisa et Greg s'étaient disputés et aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu en parler, mais elle savait que la colère de Greg envers Lisa semblait n'avoir aucune limite. Si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle sortait avec son cousin Chris, elle-même n'aurait jamais pu lui parler. Lisa n'avait aucun idée que le garçon avait qui Melanie sortait depuis plus d'un an était le cousin de Greg et pour certaines raisons elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir, Mel ne lui a jamais dit.

« Tu n'as pas essayé de l'appeler après que Rachel t'as donné son nouveau numéro et adresse ? » Tenta de demander Mel.

« Non, justement » Dit Lisa, ses épaules s'affaissant. « Je vais quand même le faire adopter. Je dois terminer la fac de médecine, et Greg est en plein dans sa période d'études spécialisées. Aucun de nous n'a les capacités de s'occuper d'un enfant maintenant. En plus Greg va sûrement trouver un moyen de rejeter toute la faute sur moi, et ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus compliquées » Dit Lisa alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler.

« J'y ai bien réfléchi j'ai pris ma décision. L'agence d'adoption m'a dit que le couple qui adoptera Braeden est génial. Ils ont un fils adopté de quatre ans et ils ont une énorme maison avec un immense jardin pour jouer. Ils ont une bonne situation financière et sont mariés depuis 18 ans. Il ne voudra de ce bébé pour rien au monde et c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui » Dit Lisa en regardant Mel comme si elle l'implorait.

« Je sais que tu as souffert de cette décision Lisa » Répondit Mel. « Tu es allée aussi loin que tu pouvais, allant jusqu'à lui donner un nom, mais tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir dire au père de cet enfant qu'il sera papa ? »

« Greg ne veut plus rien à voir avec moi et ça inclut donc ce bébé » Dit Lisa avec force. « Je ne le laisserai pas détruire mon bébé juste parce qu'il veut se venger de moi. C'est la meilleure chose pour Braeden. Rien à foutre du Dr. Gregory House »

« Très bien Lisa, j'arrête de m'acharner sur toi » Dit Mel en caressant la main de son amie. « Mais je suis tellement inquiète pour toi et de savoir comment tu vas t'en sortir »

« Ca va aller. Cette dernière année d'étude de médecine sera rude et me rendra indisponible pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et sachant que je fais la meilleure chose pour mon bébé m'a permis de fuir tous les doutes que j'ai pu avoir » Dit Lisa.

Mel entendit la part de douleur dans la voix de son amie, et savait que Lisa n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette décision. Mel n'avait également pas pu convaincre Greg de parler à Lisa. Il avait simplement donné l'autorisation à Mel de donner ses coordonnées à Lisa après qu'elle lui ait dit que Lisa était enceinte. Il voulait voir si Lisa allait essayer de l'appeler une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait dans les souvenirs de Mel. Et ça avait énervé Gregory House.

« Ah Mel, il est temps de s'en aller ! » S'exclama Lisa en se levant soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je viens de perdre les eaux » Répondit Lisa.

« Voilà le nom de l'agence qui s'occupe de l'adoption » Dit Chris Jenkins en tendant un bout de papier à son cousin. Greg House regarda le bout de papier offensant tout en essayant de garder son calme.

« Est-ce qu'elle… » Se stoppa House en regardant son cousin.

« Elle a remplis les papiers ce matin » Confirma Chris. « Elle a encore quatre jours après la naissance pour changer d'avis. Donc maintenant c'est à ton tour de voir. Si tu ne fais rien, il sera mis sous la protection du couple qui va l'adopter. Comme Lisa n'a pas parlé du père, même si elle a donné son nom, une requête pour mettre fin aux droits de toutes les parties biologiques sera présentée devant le juge »

« J'ai un fils ? » Demanda Greg à son cousin, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il était mis au courant.

Chris sourit à l'expression imbécile sur le visage de son cousin. Leurs mères étaient sœurs et leurs anniversaires étaient seulement à trois jours de décalage. Ils étaient très compétitifs entre eux, mais Chris devait admettre qu'il admiré l'esprit vif de son cousin. A ce moment il était plus un garçon surpris qui venait juste de réaliser qu'il avait un fils. Chris fut assez content de faire parti de cette aventure même si sa fiancée faisait partie du camp adverse.

« Oui, un garçon » Confirma Chris. « Braeden Gregory Cuddy 3,8 kg, 58,4 cm, né à 2 heures 43 du matin le 30 octobre 1995 » Dit Chris en souriant, tendant un autre papier à Greg.

« Tu es sûr que c'est le mien ? » Demanda nerveusement Greg.

« Le teste de paternité est revenu à 99,99% positif » Répondit Chris en sortant un autre papier du cartable qu'il tenait à la main. « C'est ton fils Greg »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Demanda Greg l'air perplexe.

« Tout dépend de si tu veux ton fils ou pas » Dit Chris.

« Bien sûr que je le veux » Dit Greg en regardant son cousin. « Personne d'autre ne l'aura c'est le mien et je compte prendre soin de ce qui m'appartient »

« Très bien alors Monsieur j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire « Dit Chris en tapotant l'épaule de Greg. « Prenons la voiture et allons chez moi »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda Greg alors qu'ils se rendaient à la voiture de sport de Chris.

« Pace que je te connais par cœur, j'ai pris du temps à compléter tous les papiers et à me tenir dans les bureaux de juges » Répondit Chris alors qu'ils tombaient dans les embouteillages de Boston. « En plus ma mère m'a dit que tu lui dois beaucoup »

« C'est bizarre que Tante Laura ne soit pas là » Dit Greg se sentant toujours perplexe.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir à faire à elle et à ta mère plus tard, parce qu'il y a un énorme grabuge qui se passe en ce moment à la maison de mes parents » Dit Chris en gloussant.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant. » Demanda Greg.

« Chez moi d'abord pour se changer, puis l'agence d'adoption pour remplir tous les papiers, et enfin l'hôpital où tu pourras t'occuper de Braeden »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au tribunal ou de l'adopter ? »

« Non. C'est ton fils et sa mère n'a plus de droits légaux. Il te reste les tiens alors il n'y a rien que l'agence d'adoption puisse faire contre toi » Lui dit Chris alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez lui. « Les Peterson allaient l'adopter, ils peuvent engager un avocat et essayer de te tenir tête, mais ça ne servira à rien pour eux »

« Alors allons-y » Dit Greg en souriant.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous messieurs ? » Demanda une jeune réceptionniste de l'agence d'adoption d'enfants aux deux hommes très bien habillés devant lui.

« Oui, je suis Christopher Jenkins et je représente le Dr. Gregory House » Dit Chris en montrant son cousin. Il donna à la réceptionniste une carte de crédit, et la regarda les observer.

« Nous venons voir Wainwright je crois que c'est elle qui s'occupe de l'adoption de Braeden Cuddy » Lui dit doucement Chris.

« Je me ferai un plaisir de lui dire que vous êtes arrivés si vous voulez bien attendre ici » Répondit-elle en prenant le téléphone. Il ne leur fut pas à attendre trop longtemps avant qu'une femme entre deux âges s'approcha d'eux, ayant l'air assez inquiète.

« Je suis Mrs. Wainwright » Se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main à Chris. « Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ? »

« Mrs. Wainwright, je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous discutions dans un endroit privé » Lui dit Chris.

Elle regarda les deux hommes d'un air interrogateur et hocha la tête. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre » Leur dit elle en repartant de l'endroit d'où elle venait. Elle les fit entrer dans un petit bureau et leur fit signe de s'asseoir, les deux refusèrent.

« Que voulez-vous exactement que je fasse pour vous messieurs ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« En vertu d'une ordonnance de la cour, on a fait un test de paternité pour le bébé Cuddy pour prouver qu'il est bien le père » Répondit Chris en lui montrant des papiers.

« Pourquoi n'en ais-je pas été averti ? » Demanda-t-elle en lisant les papiers.

« Vous en avez pas besoin » Lui dit doucement Chris. « Vous représentez l'agence et vos clients sont les Peterson personne ne représente la mère biologique et je représente le père biologique. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à tout le monde qu'il essayait de prouver qu'il était le père du bébé »

« Après que le test de paternité a prouvé que le Dr. House était bien le père du bébé Cuddy, une autre ordonnance a été faite avant que la cour ne demande si la mère biologique a abandonné ses droits parentaux, que les droits parentaux du Dr. House soit mis en place et que la garde du bébé Cuddy lui revienne » Lui dit Chris tout en lui tendant d'autres papiers. Il regarda Mrs. Wainwright commencer à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Alors Dr. House a prouvé sa paternité et récupère son fils ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Oui, on peut résumer ça comme ça » Acquiesça Chris. « Le bébé Cuddy ne peut être adopté. Dites ce que vous voulez à vos clients, mais le Dr. House va avoir la garde de son fils depuis l'hôpital. C'est aussi un ordre de bâillon, on ne vous autorise pas à donner les détailles spécifiques à Lisa Cuddy »

« Etes-vous certain que c'est ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Mrs. Wainwright directement à House. "Vous serez un jeune père célibataire, ayant des problèmes à cause d'un nouveau-né. Les Peterson peuvent offrir… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas M'dame » Lui dit House. « C'est mon fils et je veux qu'il le reste »

« Nous avons terminé Mrs. Wainwright » Lui dit Chris. « Je suis désolé pour vos clients » Puis Chris et Greg quittèrent l'agence d'adoption d'enfants. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot et ils marchaient jusqu'au parking pour prendre la voiture de House. Il regarda la banquette arrière où il y avait un siège bébé puis fixa son cousin.

« Allons chercher mon fils » Chris lui sourit.

**s**


	5. Chapter 5

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 5 : C'est dans le sang_

Braeden House se tenait sur le côté gauche de son père, avec la main de son père posée sur son épaule. Un léger regard vers le femme qui se tenait devant eux lui indiquait qu'elle était proche de l'évanouissement. Elle le fixait avec des yeux de la couleur du ciel lors d'un ouragan dévastateur, et au fond d'eux, il vit de la colère, de la douleur, de la trahison, de la surprise et une faible flamme d'espérance. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient comme les siens, et Braeden sourit en y pensant les gènes de son père n'avaient pas pris le dessus partout.

Il regarda son père, puis Lisa Cuddy. Toute l'attention de son père était sur Lisa, son corps était tendu, près à lui sauter dessus si Lisa faisait la moindre chose que Greg n'aime pas. Braeden pouvait sentir qu'elle était incapable de faire la moindre chose à ce moment. Le tapis avait été arraché de force de sous ses pieds, et ça la laissait confuse à vulnérable.

« Papa, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait quelque chose de stupide » Dit Braeden, attirant l'attention de House.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'enquit-il, regardant une nouvelle fois son fils basculer son regard vers Lisa. Greg pouvait voir qu'elle était stupéfaite et il s'inquiéta que tout ceci fut trop pour elle. Il bouillait encore à propos de leur dispute, et il ne voulait pas attendre de plus il avait déjà attendu 12 ans.

« Elle est magnifique papa » Luit dit Braeden comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot. « Et la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est que si tu n'es plus avec elle c'est parce que tu as fait quelque chose de stupide. Aucun homme ayant l'esprit normal n'aurait laissé une femme pareille s'éloigner de lui et risquer que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui pique »

House regarde son fils comme s'il voulait l'étrangler. L'impertinent petit salop prenait déjà sa défense. Et c'était assez pour briser le silence tendu qui avait enveloppé Cuddy puisque son rire attira leurs attentions.

« Non seulement il vous ressemble, mais en plus il est aussi effronté que vous » Dit Cuddy en observant le père et le fils.

« Oui, mais le petit crétin roule des yeux comme vous l'avez programmé dans son ADN » Cracha House en regardant son fils. Braeden le regarda malicieusement et haussa des épaules. « Vous avez 30 minutes avec lui avant que je ne revienne, et puis la vraie plaisanterie va pouvoir commencer » Dit House en quittant la pièce.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy se tenait là à regarder l'enfant qu'elle avait placé pour adoption il y a de ça 12 ans. De tous les aspects, il lui rappelait un jeune Greg House. Elle le fixait puissamment et sentit les larmes affluer.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir ? » Lui demande-t-il d'une petite voix. Elle n'arrive qu'à le fixer, et puis tout doucement acquiesce. Lisa ne veut dire quoi que ce soit ou faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait arrêter leur rencontre. Il attend jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la chaise et puis Braeden saute sur le lit.

Regardant la chambre, Cuddy remarque des cadeaux non ouverts couvrir toutes les surfaces dont la plupart sont simplement posé à même le sol. Elle remarque également une immense télé avec un système de jeu vidéo et plus de jeux que n'importe quel enfant aurait pu rêver. Mais encore une fois, en pensant au père, elle ne devrait pas être surprise.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir le reste de tes cadeaux ? » Demande-t-elle en montrant la pièce.

« J'étais fatigué, alors Oncle Jimmy a fait apporter tous les cadeaux ici » Répond Braeden en la regardant avec ses yeux bleus. Cuddy sentit quelque chose de lourd serrer son cœur lorsqu'elle se rappela de sa conversation avec House. Braeden était malade son fils mourait d'une anémie aplasique.

« Ce n'est pas si grave » Dit-il alors qu'il tend son bras pour la toucher. Il s'arrête ne sachant pas trop comment elle allait réagir à ça, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle rejette son geste. Lisa lit la peur dans ses yeux bleus électriques, et prend sa petite main dans la sienne. Le contact était un peu trop à supporter pour Cuddy, et des larmes solitaires coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé » Balbutie-t-il, regardant avec horreur ses larmes couler. « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter »

« Ce n'est pas le cas » Répond-t-elle en lui souriant. Il se relaxa lorsqu'il vit son sourire radieux et lui répondit en un sourire.

« Alors James est au courant ? » Elle essaye que ce ne soit pas une question, mais sait que c'est raté.

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler » Il secoue la tête. « Pas tant que vous n'avez pas parlé avec Papa d'abord »

« Alors de quoi tu peux me parler ? » Demande Lisa perturbé par l'allusion à House.

« Et bien je peux vous dire que je fais du crosse et du foot » Dit-il en devenant de plus en plus animé. « J'adore nager et j'aimerais faire de la compétition, mais Papa flippe à cause de certaines raisons »

« Alors tu adores vraiment le sport ? » Demande-t-elle. « Et l'école ? »

En entendant cela il sourit et lui envoie un regard malin. « Papa ne me laisse pas tester l'école. Je suis plus intelligent que lui, et ça lui reste en travers de la gorge alors je suis simplement autorisé d'être un génie à temps partiel »

« Je crois que je ne devrais pas être choquée de savoir que tu es intelligent Greg est un vrai géant intellectuel » Murmure Cuddy.

« A vrai dire il vous en veut pour mon intelligence » L'informe Braeden en la regardant sérieusement. « Il s'attribut le côté sportif et l'obsession aux jeux vidéos »

Cuddy n'avait pas vu l'enfant qu'elle avait placé pour adoption après qu'il soit né. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'il soit retiré de sa chambre tout de suite après sa naissance. Elle savait que si elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, elle n'aurait pas été capable de le laisser. Comme si elle changeait totalement d'avis au dernier moment. En le regardant maintenant, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix il y a quelques années. La simple idée de le perdre peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvé, était une idée dont elle avait du mal à se faire. Dieu seul savait ce que Greg traversait.

« Je n'envie pas du tout la discussion que vous allez avoir avec lui » Dit Braeden en tournant lentement les yeux vers elle.

« Je crois que dire qu'il est furieux contre moi serait faible » Soupire-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'il a arrêté d'être furieux six mois après ma naissance » dit-il sèchement. « Je suis sûr qu'il a été énervé jusqu'à deux ans après ça, rapidement suivit par une vraie rage pendant plusieurs années »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il me pardonne » Soupire Lisa d'une voix brisée.

« Au moins j'ai pu vous rencontrer » Lui dit Braeden.

« Et ça a été merveilleux » Le rassure Lisa. « Ton père ne me laissera probablement plus jamais te parler après ça »

« Ce n'est pas juste pour vous »

« House se fiche de la justice » L'informe Lisa.

« Ce n'est pas juste pour moi non plus » Répond-t-il. « Mais c'est vrai que toute cette histoire n'a pas été juste pour lui au début » Il lève les yeux vers elle.

« Je croyais que je te protégeais » Essaye-t-elle d'expliquer. « Je voulais tellement plus pour toi que je croyais pouvoir t'offrir à l'époque »

« Je ne vous blâme pas, ou tente de vous rendre mal à l'aise » Lui dit-il alors qu'il descend du lit. « Mais il vous blâme pas pour avoir voulu me faire adopter mais pour na pas l'avoir prévenu. Il croit que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, parce que c'était lui le père »

A ces dernies mots, Cuddy a le souffle coupé et regarde son visage anxieux. Son fils était plus inquiet de savoir combien cela allait affecter son père que lui. Comment un enfant éduqué par le Greg House qu'elle connaissait pouvait être aussi compatissant envers les autres.

« Il vous en veut pour ça aussi » Sourit Braeden presque comme s'il peut lire ses pensées.

« Braeden, ça na jamais été à propos que je ne voulais pas de toi » Dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Elle fut rassurée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas esquivé son geste. « Ou que tu es son fils, ce qui a fait de ce choix le choix le plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie, c'était la volonté de ne pas te plonger dans ce qu'il y avait entre House et moi »

« Ca peut sembler vraiment stupide mais avant que les cris et les disputes ne commencent entre vous dites-lui que vous avez un fils » Lui conseille Braeden.

« Je rois qu'il en est bien au courant » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Elle rit fort en le voyant rouler des yeux. Elle parierait que ça rend House totalement fou.

« Mais il ne l'a pas encore entendu de votre part » Lui dit-il d'une voix qu'elle a du mal à entendre.

Levant les yeux, elle remarque House dans le couloir, et réalise que les 30 minutes sont finies. Il était temps d'entendre la musique, et il semblerait que le diable en personne venait d'apparaître rien qu'en lisant l'expression sur le visage de House. Cuddy lâche la main de Braeden et se lève. Elle passe une main dans ses courtes boucles brunes pour les pousser de son front, et se penche pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Joyeux anniversaire Braeden » Soupire-t-elle. Il lève la main et caresse sa joue, souriant de la même manière que son père.

Cuddy recule du lit et s'approche de la porte alors que House entre dans la chambre. Elle le regarde aider le garçon à s'installer sous les couvertures, le coinçant sous ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se chuchotaient mais elle avait l'impression d'être de trop. Elle décide de partir afin de leur laisser plus de temps tous les deux.

« Ne partez pas trop loin » Lui dit House sans même la regarder. « Vous et moi avons besoin de parler »

A peine est-elle dehors que les larmes coulent. Lisa se déteste de se sentir si faible et vulnérable, surtout devant Gregory House. Elle était impressionnée qu'il est été capable de lui cacher un si gros secret pendant tant d'années, et elle était sûre que si Braeden n'avait pas été malade elle n'aurait pas été au courant.

« Alors, où est-ce que vous voulez aller boire un verre ? » Demande House de derrière elle. Cuddy se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec ses perçants yeux bleus et sa légère rigidité. Elle préférerait largement marcher nue dans l'hôpital que d'avoir cette confrontation avec House.

« Je pense à un territoire neutre » Répond-t-elle en tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

« Dans ce cas ni chez vous ni chez moi » Dit-il en la conduisant à travers le hall.

« Quelqu'un va rester avec lui ? » Demande Cuddy en regardant derrière elle vers la chambre de Braeden.

« Est-ce que ce sont vos ognons ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Cuddy prend une grande et tremblante inspiration, et s'arête devant House. « Non, ça ne me concerne pas. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous poser des questions sur lui. Tout comme j'ai le droit de ne pas répondre à vos questions concernant ma décision de le laisser. Alors allez au diable avec votre verre, et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit House »

Avec cela, Cuddy tourna les talons et se end vers les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se disputer avec House à propose du fils qu'elle avait voulu faire adopter il y a de ça quelques années. Elle voulait savoir quand et comment il s'était impliqué, mais ils pouvaient le faire plus tard une fois que ses émotions ne soient pas démesurées.

« Il a besoin de vous » Lui dit House pour la faire s'arrêter. Elle s'arrêter complètement comme il le pensait. Elle se retourna doucement et le regarda avec méfiance lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

« Aucune blague House » Murmure-t-elle alors qu'il est de plus en plus près.

« Je ne suis pas compatible Lisa » Explique-t-il. L'entendre dire son nom est suffisant pour faire revenir les lames. MERDE ! Elle déteste que ce seul homme soit toujours capable de l'affecter. Ca n'aide pas non plus qu'il ait demandé son aide, et elle sait que ça lui coute. « Ni moi, ni mes parents, ni ma sœur, ni neveux. Personne de ma grande famille ne peut l'aider »

« Vous voulez que je sois testé » Ce n'est pas une question ils savent tous les deux qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de le demander.

« Vous et chaque proche de votre familles » Répond-t-il en s'adossant au mur.

« Est-ce que demain ce sera assez tôt ? » Demande-t-elle en s'adossant au mur opposé au sien. « Je peux appeler ma sœur quand je rentrerai à la maison, et lui demander de rassembler les troupes »

« Vos parents savent que vous avez un fils ? » Demande-t-il doucement.

« Oui. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec ma décision, mais ils ont fini par comprendre » Lui dit-il avec un faible sourire. « Ma sœur est même au courant que vous êtes le père »

« Qui d'autre sait que je suis le père de l'enfant que vous avez donné pour adoption ? »

« Pas ce soir House » Répond-t-elle alors que les larmes menacent de couler une nouvelle fois. « Je ne peux pas me disputer avec vous ce soir »

Quelque chose lui murmure une chose dans son esprit, et se foutant de sa prudence, elle suit la petite flamme de conseils. Cuddy se pousse du mu et s'approche de lui elle prend ses deux mains dans les siennes et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Greg, il y a douze ans j'ai eu un enfant et je l'ai fait adopter » Murmure-t-elle. Il s'approche un peu plus d'elle simplement pour lui faire penser qu'il ne l'entend pas. « J'aurais dû vous le dire, mais j'avais peur et j'étais énervée. Ce bébé était le votre d'ailleurs on a eu un fils ensemble » Cuddy laisse son regard tomber au sol, ne voulant pas voire la haine dans ses yeux.

« Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps à me le dire » Dit House en la prenant dans ses bras. Le contact avec son corps était trop pour elle et Lisa se tut. « Et pour le rappel, on _a_ un fils ensemble Lisa. Il est toujours vivant et combatif »

« Vous n'êtes pas énervé contre moi ? » Lui demande-t-elle faiblement.

« Oh, je suis toujours énervé et j'ai toujours envie de vous crier dessus. J'ai d'ailleurs peut être toujours envie de vous tuer, mais on peut faire tout ça plus tard » Lui dit-il dans un sourire malicieux. « Mais maintenant je veux que vous rentriez chez vous et vous reposiez. Vous avez eu une journée épuisante et pleine de surprise, et vous devez toujours parler à votre famille » Il la conduit jusqu'à la porte qui donne sur les escaliers. Elle laisse sa main dans la sienne pour quelques minutes encore puis se glisse dans l'embrassure de la porte, le laissant seul dans le hall.

Tard le lendemain après-midi, Cuddy était assise à son bureau tentant de faire diminuer l'immense pile de dossiers qui ne semblaient jamais terminer. Le fait que son esprit n'était pas du tout fixé dans son devoir administratif mais sur le jeune garçon dans la chambre 313 n'aidait pas non plus. Elle avait fait un saut dans sa chambre quand elle venait juste d'arriver le matin, mais c'était pour le trouver endormi. Il a été difficile de ne pas le réveiller, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Après quelques heures à travailler, elle était allée voir Amy Weber pour qu'elle prenne de son sang, ce qui pesait sur son esprit également. Le coup de fil à sa sœur avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et ses parents lui avaient téléphoné plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Ils voulaient rencontrer leur petit-fils, mais elle fut obligée de leur expliquer la situation, et ils ne semblaient toujours pas comprendre. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus de droits légaux envers Braeden et elle était presque certaine que House verrait la venue de ses parents comme la peste.

Au moins ils devraient attendre jusqu'aux résultats de la prise de sang. Si elle n'était pas compatible, House devrait se faire à l'idée que Braeden rencontre sa propre famille. Elle était aussi inquiète à propos de la prise de sang. Et si elle n'était pas compatible si personne ne l'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arriverait ? Elle essaya de ne pas y penser ils auraient tout le temps d'y réfléchir quand ils le sauront.

Cuddy sursauta légèrement quand il y eu un coup à la porte. Jetant un œil à la pendule, elle réalisa qu'il était bien après l'heure où la majeure partie de son hôpital terminait le travail. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte pour voir le Dr. Weber se tenir devant elle assez nerveuse.

« Dr. Cuddy, j'espère ne pas vous déranger » Dit-elle.

« Non. Entrez je vous prie » Dit Cuddy en invitant la jeune femme à entrer dans son bureau et lui indique de s'asseoir. Cuddy tenta de cacher sa nervosité alors qu'elle contournait son bureau pour s'y asseoir. « J'imagine que vous avez le résultat de ma prise de sang »

« La votre et celle de toute votre famille qui est venue voir le Dr. Farmer tout à l'heure » Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Très bien, alors finissons-en » Lui dit rapidement Cuddy, lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'est compatible » Dit Dr. Weber au bord de la panique. Elle ne l'avait pas encore annoncé au Dr. House, pas encore très prête à se confronter à lui quand elle devra lui dire que personne n'est compatible. En plus de cela elle se faisait encore difficilement à l'idée que la Doyenne de Médecine était la mère de l'enfant. Et rien qu'en regardant l'expression sur le visage du Dr. Cuddy, elle avait peur que la femme ne s'effondre devant elle.

Se recomposant à peine, Cuddy regarde e Dr. Weber. « Quelles sont nos options maintenant ? »

« Dr. Wilson a déjà feuilleté la liste de donneurs et il n'y a personne de compatible dedans non plus » Annonce le Dr. Weber sentant le poids de la seule option qu'il restait aux deux parents. Elle était terrifiée rien qu'à l'ide d'y penser et elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir le dire distinctement.

« Alors c'est tout ? On va le laisser mourir ? » Demande Cuddy en se levant.

« Non Dr. Cuddy » Dit Amy espérant calmer la femme devant elle. « Il y a une autre option, mais aussi bien vous que le Dr. House devrez être disposés à le faire »

« Je pense pouvoir dire que le Dr. House serait prêt à tout pour sauver la vie de son fils » Dit sévèrement le Dr. Cuddy. « Et moi aussi »

« Alors dans ce cas ma seule suggestion serait que vous et le Dr. House ayez un autre enfant »


	6. Chapter 6

Bon! Exams finis, je peux enfin reprendre le cours de mes fictions! Voici la suiiiiiiiite! Je pense que ça vous plaira ;)

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 6 : Comment sauver une vie_

Cuddy se rassit lourdement dans sa chaise. Chuta était d'ailleurs plus approprié. Elle regarde le Dr. Weber, la bouche légèrement ouverte et absolument aucunes pensées venant dans son esprit. Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu la femme parler, mais les mots qu'elle pensait avoir entendus ne pouvaient pas être les vrais.

« J'ai… J'ai besoin que vous répétiez ce que vous venez de dire » Balbutie Cuddy.

« J'ai dit que la dernière option qu'il vous reste à vous et au Dr. House est d'avoir un autre bébé » Répète le Dr. Weber. Elle attend que les informations soient comprises une nouvelle fois, et se demande si elle peut s'en aller maintenant alors que le Dr. Cuddy est bien trop choquée.

« Peut être qu'on devrait appeler Dr. House pour que vous puissiez lui répéter tout ça » Dit Cuddy à la jeune femme en face d'elle. « Je détesterais que vous aillez à expliquer tout ça plusieurs fois, et en plus la possibilité d'être blessée quand le Dr. House tentera de vous tuer. Jamais il n'acceptera »

« Ne soyez pas aussi sûre de vous Dr. Cuddy » Dit Amy d'une toute petite voix. « C'est la seule option pour Braeden. Les médicaments et la transfusion ne fonctionnent que pour un temps incertain, peut être que la composition du sang transfusé le tuera »

Cuddy secoua la tête voulant dire qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. Elle attrapa le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de House. Après quelques minutes de sonneries, sa voix bourrue lui répond.

« House »

« Descendez à mon bureau tout de suite, et venez avec Wilson » Gronde Cuddy. Elle n'est pas sûre de pourquoi elle est énervée, peut être parce qu'elle préférerait une solution plus facile, dans tout les cas son heur restait la même.

Le bureau resta silencieux puisque les deux femmes étaient perdues dans leurs pensées. Amy essayait de trouver un moyen de dire à sa patronne qu'avoir un enfant pour sauver la vie de son fils n'était pas nécessairement horrible. Cuddy essayait de se faire à l'idée d'avoir un bébé, et pas n'importe quel bébé, le bébé de Greg House.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand quelques minutes plus tard, et House, suivit par un Wilson inquiet arriva. Cuddy lève les yeux directement dans les yeux bleus curieux de House.

« Très bien Cuddy, nous sommes là tout comme vous l'avez demandé » Dit House en s'arrêtant juste devant son bureau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je vais laisser la parole au Dr. Weber » Répond-t-elle. « Allez-y Dr. Weber »

« Dr. Cuddy n'est pas compatible » Dit Amy en se levant de sa chaise. Elle sentait un certain désavantage à être assise, alors elle se lève et s'approche légèrement des trois autres personnes qui la regardent attentivement. House inspire difficilement, et Wilson grogne en entendant ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demande House. Il remarque que Cuddy le regarde avec attention, et avant qu'Amy ait le temps de répondre à sa question, il lève les yeux vers elle. « Vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais ce que Dr. Weber va suggérer, oui » Répond-t-elle, levant légèrement le menton en signe de défit.

« Dites-moi alors » Dit-il doucement.

« Je crois que nous devrions laissez le Dr. Weber expliquer les options »

« Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche Cuddy » Dit House, s'approchant d'elle un peu plus. Dr. Weber fut stoppé dans sa marche et se rassit. Elle espère qu'à ce moment quelque chose se passe pour qu'elle puisse quitter le bureau. La tension est trop pesante, elle peut à peine respirer.

« Dr. Weber suggère que pour sauver la vie de Braeden on ait un autre enfant ensemble » Dit Lisa rapidement. Au début personne n'ose parler après ce que vient de dire Cuddy. House s'approche d'elle de quelques pas puis s'arrête. Lisa remarque que sa respiration s'accélère puis le regarde boiter jusqu'à son bureau pour s'écrouler sur sa chaise.

« Dr. Weber, je pense que vous devriez préciser ce que vous voulez dire » Dit House en tournant ses intenses yeux bleus vers elle.

« Allons droit au but » Commence Amy. « Braeden a besoin d'un donneur, et aucun de vous n'est compatible. Ses meilleures chances ont toujours été d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Vous et le Dr. Cuddy êtes encore capables d'avoir des enfants alors c'est ce que je propose. Sans une greffe Braeden mourra »

« Que devons-nous faire pour garantir une compatibilité pour Braeden ? » Demande Wilson espérant donner un peu plu de temps à ses deux amis pour faire le tri dans leurs émotions à propos d'avoir un autre enfant ensemble, intentionnellement.

« Dr. Cuddy aura besoin de médicaments de fertilité afin que ses ovaires libères plusieurs ovules matures. Puis près de la période d'ovulation une procédure de prélèvement des ovules serait faite, et ces œufs vont ensuite être fécondés par le sperme du Dr. House » Amy s'arrête rapidement alors que House émet un soupire choqué.

« Ca enlève tout le plaisir de l'acte » Dit-il en soupirant.

« Oui, mais l'idée est d'avoir une compatibilité sûre » Répond Amy. « Le faire à la vieille méthode vous donne seulement une chance sur quatre de réussite pour Braeden. Après que les œufs soient fécondés, nous aurons les résultats des embryons après trois jours lorsqu'un prélèvement sera fait pour chacun afin de déterminer s'ils sont compatibles »

« Puis les embryons compatibles sont réintroduits dans l'utérus en espérant qu'au moins un s'y implante. L'avantage de cette méthode c'est que le cordon ombilical est utilisé au lieu d'exposer un frère ou une sœur à une opération pour un prélèvement de moelle » Finit le Dr. Weber puis regarde la pièce.

Pendant ses explications House garde les yeux rivés sur Cuddy elle l'ignore et regarde le Dr. Weber intensément. Son regard impassible la gêne quelque peu, et la boule de stresse dans son ventre commence à se gonfler. Elle est tellement concentré pour essayer de l'ignorer qu'il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que la pièce est silencieuse.

« Vous deux dehors » Dit House à Wilson et Amy.

Dr. Weber n'a pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois elle ne voulait absolument pas rester entendre l'épreuve de force qui allait se passer entre les Drs. House et Cuddy. D'un autre côté Wilson ne voulait les laisser seuls. Il savait que Lisa était vulnérable face à ce que voulait House en ce moment, et il savait que House allait tout faire pour sauver Braeden.

« Ce n'était pas une question » Dit House en fixant Wilson d'un regard dur.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée » Répond Jimmy sans bouger.

« Je me contrefiche de ce que tu peux penser en ce moment James » Sourit House d'un air méprisant en se levant. « Elle et moi avons besoin de parler, et nous avons besoin de le faire seuls. Alors sois un bon garçon et va t'en »

Wilson regarde Cuddy et elle hoche doucement la tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était horriblement stressée, mais il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de passer par là. Dieu merci il était tard et la plupart des employés étaient partis pour le week-end. Il était sûr que la tempête qui se préparait allait prendre une sale tournure.

House continue de se tenir face au bureau de Cuddy, s'appuyant sur sa canne, regardant la femme assise devant lui. Ca n'allait pas être facile, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être contrarié. La vie de son fils pouvait se terminer à tout moment, et il pouvait payer tous les prix pour le sauver. Braeden avait sauvé House de nombreuses fois qu'il était temps pour House de payer sa dette envers son fils unique.

« Allez y et crachez le morceau Lisa » Lui dit House. Elle fixait son bureau sûrement pour éviter de le regarder pensa Greg.

« C'est une décision importante à prendre » Répond-t-elle en le regardant finalement. « Avoir un bébé pour sauver une vie n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère »

« Ce n'est pas une simple vie » Ajoute House. « C'est la vie de _notre_ fils. Une vie que nous avons créée, celui que vous avez entretenu à l'intérieur de votre corps pendant 10 mois pour ensuite le mettre au monde après 16 heures de travail »

« Et qu'en est-il de la vie de l'enfant dont vous parlez pour sauver notre fils ? » Raille Cuddy. « Qu'en sera-t-il après que vous ayez eu ce que vous vouliez du bébé ? »

« Pas besoin de jouer Cuddy » Répond-t-il. « Vous avez passé la dernière année à essayer d'avoir un enfant, vous VOULEZ un bébé. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je suis prêt à tout pour sauver la vie de mon fils. Je suis prêt à vous donner tout ce que vous voulez la garde exclusive d'un ou des enfants que nous avons, pensions alimentaire, garde conjointe de Braeden, CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! L'autre option est que dans environ deux ans nous reportions nos habits noirs et enterrons notre fils dans un cercueil. Ne me demandez pas de faire ça ! »

Une fois finit, son corps tout entier tremblait de colère, de peur face à la possibilité qu'elle dise oui. Perdre son fils le détruirait, mais l'idée d'voir un autre enfant avec Lisa Cuddy le terrorisait. Il n'avait jamais voulu être un père, mais quand une infirmière avait posé son fils de 4 jours dans ses bras, il sût que ce qu'il voulait n'avait plus aucune importance.

« Tout ce que je veux House ? » Lui demande Cuddy. Elle se lève et contourne le bureau pour lui faire face. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dévoiler autant d'émotion était le dernier jour de leurs quinze jours de vacance quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

« Oui, tout Lisa » Répond-t-il en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. « Si je dois supplier, emprunter ou voler pour l'obtenir, je le ferais » Sa voix est tremblante, et Lisa entend la peu et le stresse émaner de lui. Elle ne veut pas non plus perdre leur fils, mais elle est quand même terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec lui, encore.

« Très bine Greg » Lui dit-elle. Il la regarde surpris, pas certain de bien l'avoir entendu. « Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne fais pas ça UNIQUEMENT pour sauver Braden. Vous avez raison, je veux un bébé, ce n'est pas un secret entre nous. Alors peut être que d'un certain point de vu je fais ça aussi pour moi, mais ce que je veux de vous est peut être quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas prêt à donner »

Greg penche la tête, analysant son visage. Il veut crier de joie, mais quelque chose dans la manière qu'elle a le regarder le fit s'interrompre. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à tout, et il ne mentait pas.

« Ok je mordrai » Lui dit-il en un sourire narquois. Elle sait qu'il aime mordre, il ne se prive pas de le lui rappeler. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Une fois que le bébé est là, vous ne vous enfuirez pas après que vous ayez eu ce que vous vouliez » Dit Lisa d'une voix très basse si bien que Greg doit s'approcher pour l'entendre.

Ils sont si proches maintenant que Lisa peut sentir son souffle chaud bouger le long de sa tempe, repoussant les fins cheveux. Elle veut s'approcher encore plus de lui et gouter à la peau douce de son cou. Elle tressaute en sentant ses doigts lui attraper le menton, et lever son visage pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle voit dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleus fait claquer sn cœur contre sa cage thoracique.

« Etes-vous en train de me demander d'être un père actif dans la vie du bébé ou demandez-vous le paquet entier Lisa ? »

« Le paquet entier ? » Demande-t-elle bêtement. Il la rend tellement troublée qu'elle ne peut plus penser normalement.

« Vous, moi, les enfants, une maison en banlieue et toutes les putains de choses qui vont avec une famille » Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. Elle hoquette choquée, sa bouche de mouvant sans son. Greg rit de l'expression qui se lit sur son visage et du son qu'elle vient d'émettre.

« Um… Ce n'est… Pas vraiment…. Ce à quoi… Je pensais » Bégaie-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi pas Lisa ? » Demande-t-il en s'approchant encore plus d'elle. Il laisse sa main glisser le long de son cou et dans ses boucles. Il sent son corps trembler contre le sien, et il sourit sachant qu'il lui fait toujours le même effet qu'il y a quelques années. Il penche légèrement la tête, les lèvres effleurant son front. Son autre main se déplace vers son bas-dos, l'encrant dans son corps.

Ne pouvant lui résister, Lisa lève sa bouche vers la sienne, et Greg prit possessions de ses lèvres avec bonheur. Son baiser est assez doux, et Lisa soupire contre ses lèvres. Ca lui manquait de l'embrasser, le tenir dans ses bras, et le regard tout spécial qu'il lui réservait. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et laisse toutes pensées quitter son cerveau. Il approfondit le baiser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Lisa entrouvre les lèvres et la langue de Greg entre en duel avec la sienne. Après quelques moments à se perdre dans sa bouche, Greg rompt le baiser et lui sourit.

« Alors on est d'accord » Dit-il contre ses lèvres. « On va avoir un bébé ? »

« Oui » Dit-elle en soupirant. « Il y a pleins de détails à revoir, mais il semble que vous et moi allons avoir un autre bébé ensemble »

« Super » Répond-t-il, se détachant quelque peu d'elle. La chaleur et la force de son corps lui manque instantanément. Il attrape la canne qu'il avait posée contre son bureau. Lisa tente de prendre un moment pour se recomposer, se sentant vulnérable après sa rapide déconnexion, quand il revient une nouvelle fois contre elle.

« C'est méga super génial » Dit-il en caressant ses lèvres des siennes. « Parce que je pense que je t'aurais vraiment tuée si tu étais tombée enceinte d'un autre homme 'année dernière » Et avec ça Greg House boita hors de son bureau, sifflant un air désinvolte, un sourire sur le visage, et le goût de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment voulu sur ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite! merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ça me fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire.

Vous remarquerez, le début est un flash-back.

Bonne lecture ;)

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 7 : Mère et fils_

_« Lisa, je ne veux pas partir » Lui dit House à son oreille tandis qu'ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. Elle inspira longuement et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle venait de passer les deux plus belles semaines de sa vie lors de ces courtes vacances d'hiver avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'en aille, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire._

_« Greg, tu dois retourner à New-York terminer ton internat » Dit Lisa en caressant sa joue. Greg tourna son visage afin qu'il puisse placer de doux baisers sur la paume de sa main. Lisa ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres chaudes la faisaient frémir, et envoyaient une onde de chaleur entre ses cuisses._

_« Je peux être transféré ici à Boston et terminer ici » Dit-il en regardant profondément dans ses yeux. Il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas le faire, mais il devait savoir. Il devait savoir s'il y aurait plus pour eux, ou si c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Il aimait être avec elle, et elle lui manquait terriblement quand ils étaient séparés. Et putain que le sexe était bon merde, bon était même un trop faible mot._

_Lisa fronça du nez et vit des pensées inconnues parcourir son visage. Pendant un moment il était perdu dans ses pensées, et ça lui donna quelques secondes pour l'examiner. Il lui avait manqué quand il avait été diplômé, et la première fois qu'il était revenu la voir elle avait été stupéfiée. Il n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il était revenu il lui disait toujours qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il avait besoin d'être avec elle. Ils passaient une ou deux semaines ensembles, puis il repartait, et elle devait se recomposer à chaque fois pour essayer de fonctionner normalement._

_« Je ne veux pas non plus que tu t'en aille, mais je ne crois pas qu'être transféré ici à Boston soit une bonne idée » Lui dit-elle. Elle le vit reculer comme si elle l'avait frappé. Personne ne pourrait croire que Gregory House avait des sentiments humains, mais Lisa le savait, et elle venait de piétiner sur celui qui le rendait le plus vulnérable le rejet._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour tout, tu te sers de moi occasionnellement pour être ton réchauffe lit » Dit-il sa voix légèrement piquante. Elle essaya d'attraper son poignet alors qu'il descendait du lit. Il savait que c'était une erreur il savait qu'elle ne le prenait pas sérieusement quand il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle._

_« Greg, ce n'est pas vrai » Répondit-elle en s'asseyant et en enroulant le drap autour d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était énervé contre eux deux lui pour se placer dans une position qui le blessait et elle pour être la personne qui le blessait. « J'aime le temps qu'on passe ensemble chaque instant Greg mais quand tu es là c'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser. Apparemment je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de toi pour me concentrer sur autre chose »_

_« Arrête de dire des conneries Lisa. T'es la plus forte des élèves, tu n'as besoin de donner de ton temps que pour travailler » Gronda-t-il. « Soyons honnêtes, tu ne crois pas que je puisse être capable de faire quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose de plus profond avec une raie relation émotionnelle »_

_Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait raison sur la façon dont il croyait qu'elle percevait les choses avec lui. Greg n'avait jamais été capable de focaliser sur une seule chose plus longtemps qu'il lui fallait pour la maitriser complètement. Lisa ne doutait pas qu'elle entrait dans ces paramètres pour lui au jour d'aujourd'hui elle le challengeait et le fascinait. Dès qu'il aurait tout compris à son propos, il la laisserait tomber et passerait à la chose suivante qui attirerait son attention. Elle ne pourrait jamais survivre à l'angoisse émotionnelle, diable elle ne pouvait même pas survivre à la séparation physique. Ca lui prenait toujours des semaines pour reprendre sa routine, et à chaque foi qu'il partait, elle attendait qu'il appelle. Il ne le faisait jamais. Il était avec elle seulement dans les moments où il était vraiment présents, dès qu'il partait, il ne pensait pas à elle._

_Elle fut silencieuse pendant un trop long moment et quand elle leva les yeux il était complètement habillé et son sac fermé. Il se tenait au bout de son lit, la regardant tandis que les émotions se lisaient sur son visage. Elle réalisa qu'il pouvait lire le doute et l'incertitude sur son visage, et elle le regarda se refermer complètement. Pouvait-elle avoir tors ? Ses émotions étaient-elles aussi puissantes que les siennes ? Elle voulait tellement y croire, mais il s'agissait de Greg et elle avait bien trop peur de s'y risquer._

_« Je m'en vais et ce sera la dernière fois » Dit-il durement. Il était énervé, blessé et dévasté qu'elle puisse le croire capable de si peu lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Ca lui avait peut être pris du temps d'enfin comprendre qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était le cas, et maintenant ça ne valait plus du tout la peine de le lui dire._

_« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine Greg, pas comme ça » Répondit-elle._

_« Mais tu t'en fous pas mal que ça se termine » Gronda-t-il. « Juste que je ne veux pas passer pour le mauvais gars. Ok Lisa, je vais t'aider pour cette partie, quand tu regarderas le passé tu pourras me blâmer entièrement, le connard sans cœur. Je me fous que ça te fasse du mal, ou que tu en pleures tellement la nuit que ça t'endorme. Vas au diable avec cette histoire, quoi qu'elle fût, et j'espère que tu trouveras du réconfort dans le fait que tu avais raison à propos de mon incapacité à être attaché émotionnellement. Alors je nous fais une faveur à tous les deux, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR DE MA VIE ! »_

_La porte de sa chambre claqua, suivit rapidement par la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Lisa était assise sur son lit, les larmes roulant librement sur son visage. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là en moins de un quart d'heure. Peut être que si elle lui donnait quelques semaines pour se calmer, il reviendrait. Elle l'appellerait dans quelques semaines et ils pourraient tenter de calmer ce stupide bazar. Parce que c'était réellement ça finalement, un malentendu stupide._

* * *

><p>Cuddy frissonna lorsque les derniers souvenirs de son rêve quittèrent sa conscience. Elle se secoua mentalement puis sourit ironiquement. Si elle avait su ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui, elle serait descendue de son lit et lui aurait couru après. Elle l'aurait arrêté et aurait fait tout ce qu'elle avait en son pouvoir pour le faire écouter. Elle l'aurait même fait toute nue si besoin mais elle n'avait pas assez de recul et il n'y a aucun moyen de défaire le passé. Elle devait se soucier du futur maintenant.<p>

Elle regarda son réveil et réalisa qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant qu'elle n'ait à se lever, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Peut être valait mieux se lever et commencer la journée peut être pourrait-elle d'abord passer quelques minutes avec Braeden. Bien sûr cela consistait à braver House, mais ça en valait la peine. Lisa souriait en allant jusqu'à sa douche et les souvenirs de sa dernière altercation avec House lui revint à l'esprit. Peut être avait-il fait toute une histoire pour qu'elle aille voir Braeden, pour qu'elle soit _forcée_ de l'écouter.

Lisa souriait toujours, et chantonnait quand elle entra dans son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires. Il était encore bien tôt et la plupart des employés ne commencerait pas leur journée avant quelques heures. Elle passa devant la clinique éteinte, se rendant aux ascenseurs. Elle pensa à prendre une tasse de café, mais préféra attendre après sa visite à Braeden.

Elle s'attendait à ce que l'étage oncologie soit silencieux, mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle remarqua deux infirmières courir hors de la chambre 313 la chambre de Braeden. Lisa cessa de penser, elle accourut dans la chambre débordant de questions avant même d'arriver à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Interrogea-t-elle à une infirmière au chevet de Braeden.

« Dr. Cuddy ? » Demande-t-elle surprise par la brusque intrusion de Lisa.

« Où est le Dr. House, ou Wilson » Cracha Cuddy en contournant le lit. L'infirmière la regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

« Je les ai bipé tous les deux » Répond-t-elle en accrochant une poche de liquide. « Dr. House est rentré chez lui prendre une douche et chercher quelques trucs. Je lui ai promis que je resterais avec Braeden jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il y a environ une heure il a contracté une fièvre, et puis il a eu une attaque il y a environ une minute »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclame Lisa en regardant son fils. Il était pâle et la sueur coulait sur son corps. Il se débattait quelque peu, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Lisa attrapa un thermomètre pour obtenir une mesure, et fut choquée de ce qu'elle vit. « Sa température est beaucoup trop élevée, on doit la faire baisser le plus vite possible »

« Dr. Cuddy, peut être devrions-nous attendre le Dr. Wilson. Il arrive » Lui dit l'infirmière.

« Je n'attends pas ! » Crie-t-elle à l'infirmière. A ce moment même la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une autre infirmière accourut.

« Vous avez besoin de quoi Dr. Cuddy ? » Demande Audrey.

« De la glace, sa température a besoin de baisser tout de suite » Dit-elle contente que quelqu'un d'autre ayant un minimum de bon sens soit arrivé. « Il essaye de combattre une énorme infection, mais son corps combat contre lui. Apportez de la glace et bipez à House 911 »

Audrey s'active aussitôt et rameute d'autres infirmières pour l'aider à chercher de la glace et la poser contre le corps de Braeden. Au premier contact de froid contre sa peau, il commence à se débattre encore plus, mais Lisa attrape ses mains et lui parle doucement. Elle caresse ses douces boucles brunes et lui promet que s'il 'en sort, elle fera tout pour lui. Les larmes coulent sur son visage alors qu'il arrête de se débattre et se calme.

« Avez-vous commencé à lui donner les antibiotiques par intraveineuse ? » Demande Lisa à Audrey.

« Oui, selon les ordres du Dr. Wilson » Répond-t-elle. Elle se baisse pour lui prendre une nouvelle fois la température et soupire en le montrant à Cuddy. Lisa regarde l'inscription et bien que ce soit encore élevé, ça baissait.

« Ok, c'est bien » Dit-elle à l'infirmière. Elles se sourient, et Lisa note qu'elle doit demander à Wilson de donner à Audrey tout ce qu'elle voudra.

Elle sursaute quelque peu quand la petite main qu'elle tient serre la sienne. Elle regarde les yeux bleus électriques de Braeden, et il essaye de sourire. Elle voit la douleur qui brouille sa vue et elle veut hurler. Tous ses instincts protecteurs s'éveillent pour lui, et elle se sent impuissante de ne pouvoir lui retirer sa douleur.

« N'ai pas peur, ton père arrive » Lui dit-elle. Elle pousse ses cheveux de son front et se baisse pour embrasser doucement sa tempe.

« J'ai froid » Répond-t-il.

« Tu es recouvert de glace » Explique-t-elle. « Je vais aller voir… »

« Non, ne pars pas s'il te plait » Supplie-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort. « S'il te plait maman… »

Cuddy a le souffle coupé en entendant ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle regarde ses yeux se fermer et il tombe dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle lève les yeux vers Audrey qui la regarde choquée. Lisa ne peut empêcher un grognement sortir de sa bouche elle sait que ça fera le tour de l'hôpital avant même le déjeuner.

« Ils ne le sauront pas par moi » Dit Audrey lisant le choc chez Lisa. « Retirons lui cette glace et plaçons-le dans des draps secs »

Cuddy hoche la tête et relève Braeden tandis qu'Audrey appelle d'autres infirmières pour l'aider. L'une d'entre elles les entoure d'une couverture lorsque Lisa s'assoit sur une chaise, tenant tendrement son fils contre sa poitrine. Elle sourit parce qu'il est presque aussi grand qu'elle, et ses pieds tombent de la chaise. Elle ne l'avait jamais tenu étant bébé, et elle est troublée de penser à tout ce qu'elle a loupé.

Quelques minutes avant que les infirmières n'aient finies Audrey tapote à peine son épaule. L'autre femme pend un autre sachet de fluide et encore plus d'antibiotiques. Elle laisse entendre silencieusement à Cuddy qu'elle s'en va. Les deux femmes sursautent de surprise lorsqu'elles lèvent les yeux et voient House dans le couloir Audrey passe devant lui, lui indiquant que le Dr. Wilson arrive. House hoche la tête et laisse la porte se refermer silencieusement derrière lui.

Ses yeux sont happés par la femme assise sur une chaise près du lit, tenant son fils contre elle. Il imagine qu'ils ne doivent pas être confortablement installés, et pourtant Braeden dort paisiblement et Lisa ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Il marche jusqu'à elle et pose par terre le sac qu'il tient. Il se penche et observe son fils puis embrasse rapidement Lisa sur la bouche.

« Remets-le dans le lit » Lui dit-il. « Connie a apporté le sac bleu pour toi. Quand tu auras fini, viens me rejoindre. Je t'attend »

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ? » Lui demande-t-elle tout bas.

« Je m'inquiète toujours pour lui, mais là il est entre bonnes mains » Il lui dit en sortant de la chambre.

Wilson était arrivé dans la chambre de Braeden peu de temps après que House n'en soit sorti. Il avait été mis au courant de la situation et qu'apparemment Braeden était stabilisé et réagissait bien aux antibiotiques. Il s'approcha pour voir son jeune patient dormir profondément dans son lit et Lisa feuilleter un album photo. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il se plaça derrière elle et remarqua qu'elle regardait une photo du premier anniversaire de Braeden.

« C'était un jour assez marrant » Dit Wilson en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « House avait acheté cet énorme gâteau et tentait d'encourager Braeden de faire ses premiers pas vers le gâteau » Lisa rit, n'ayant aucun problème à s'imaginer House faisant cela. « Stacy était livide et ne lui a pas parlé pendant une semaine »

« Stacy était là ? » Demande Lisa. Elle tourna quelques pages et voit Braeden avec Stacy sur quelques photos. Il y en avait certaines avec Wilson et de nombreuses avec House.

« Lisa, vous savez qu'ils ont été ensemble pendant cinq ans » Dit doucement Wilson.

« C'est la femme qui a répondu au téléphone ce jour là » Lui dit-elle. « Comment Greg a appris pour Braeden ? »

« Vous devez en parler avec lui Lisa. C'est son histoire à raconter. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Braeden n'a jamais manqué de rien. Il a toujours la priorité numéro un de House. Braeden reçoit quelque chose de House qu'aucun de nous ne pourra jamais avoir » L'assure Wilson.

« Je crois que vous devriez attendre le reste de l'histoire de la part de House. Il y a une histoire pour chaque photo, et je crois que vous ne devriez manquer de l'entendre »

« Vous ne me demandez pas ce que nous avons décidé ? » S'enquiert-elle alors qu'il se lève.

« J'espère que l'un de vous va me le dire, éventuellement » Répond-il en souriant. « Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre »

« House et moi sommes des personnes compliquées » Rapplique-t-elle souriant elle-même. « On aime garder les choses compliquées »

« Alors je pense que des félicitations sont à prévoir » Répond-il avec un sourire sincère.

« Ne sortez pas le champagne trop vite, il se peut que je tombe pas enceinte. Ca n'a pas été le cas l'année dernière, alors je n'ai pas envie de soutenir trop vite les espoirs de tout le monde » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix incertaine.

« Hey, c'est de House que nous parlons il vous a mis enceinte une fois alors qu'il n'essayait même pas » Wilson voit ses joues devenir rouges puis son cou. Il gloussa face à son embarras tout en se levant. « J'ai encore des rondes à faire et vérifier les résultats de labo de Braeden »

« Je dois aller parler à House qu'il soit prêt ou non » Répond-elle en se levant également. Elle regarde Braeden dormir paisiblement et un brin de culpabilité perça son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul surtout s'il se réveillerait.

« Allez-y » Lui dit Wilson la poussant vers la porte. « Audrey est là et elle est devenue assez protectrice du jeune Maître Braeden. Elle nous bipera si quelque chose se passe » Lisa lui offre un grand sourire puis quitte la pièce. Wilson sursaute de surprise quand il entend une faible voix venir du lit.

« Alors tu vas m'aider à les mettre ensemble ces deux là ? » Lui demande Braeden d'un sourire espiègle.

« Tu t'engages en terre dangereuse si tu tentes de les mettre ensemble » Dit Wilson en s'approchant du lit.

« Ce sont eux qui ont commencé » Répond Braeden tout en s'asseyant. Wilson remarque les petits tremblements qui secouent le corps dégingandée du garçon, et que ses yeux sont encore un peu brillants à cause de la fièvre. « Je sais aussi que j'ai eu le meilleur et le pire de la part de chaque alors à moins qu'ils ne se montent ensemble contre moi, ils sont foutus »

« Ca peut être cool » Sourit Wilson. « Ca peut aussi nous exploser à la figure »

« Tu es partant alors ? » Demande Braeden en levant sa main. Wilson glousse et tape légèrement son poing contre celui du jeune garçon.

« Super pouvoirs des acolytes activés » Disent-ils en même temps dans un chuchotement conspirateur.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, après une attente, voici la suite! J'en suis désolée mais vacances quoi ^^

Je pars mercredi prochain, donc peut être que j'aurai le temps de poster un autre chapitre. Malheureusement, j'ai un internet très trèèèèèèès lent là où je ais partir pendant un mois donc à la limite je peux continuer de traduire mais poster... On verra!

PS: pour la suite de 'After the Rain Comes the Sun', j'ai toutes les idées qu'il faut mais j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y remettre. Il le faudra peut être un jour puisque j'ai une idée de fiction méga super géniale et bien guimauve!

BREF! R A R!

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 8 : Purifier l'air_

Cuddy fut surprise de trouver House au téléphone lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau son portable et son fixe posés sur le bureau. Son ordinateur était ouvert, et des papiers sortaient du faxe. Il semblait agité mais déterminé, et il parlait agressivement au téléphone.

« Je me fous du prix que ça coute » Aboya-t-il. « Je veux que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible » Elle le regarda semblant écouter ce que disait l'autre personne pendant quelques minutes. Le téléphone sur son bureau faisait une petite musique, et elle réalisa qu'il était en haut-parleur et que House était en attente. « Très bien donc faites ce qu'il faut et faxez moi les documents nécessaires immédiatement »

Il raccrocha et la regarda. Ses yeux bleus étaient perçants, ses muscles contractés et juste au moment où il allait dire quelque chose une petite voix se fit entendre dans le téléphone. Sans rompre le contact visuel avec elle, il arracha le combiné et commença à poser tout plein de questions. Lisa ne pouvait pas bien suivre la conversation, alors elle s'assit et attendit qu'il termine. Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure il raccrocha et tourna toute son attention vers elle.

« De quoi il s'agissait ? » Lui demande-t-elle, lui montrant le téléphone, l'imprimante et le faxe.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne pourrais plus faire face à toutes ces crises » Dit-il, ses yeux s'encrant dans les siens. « Ca nous prendra presque un an pour en venir à bout des médicaments, les tests, la grossesse, et avoir le cordon ombilical et la transfusion finale. On doit commencer tout ça maintenant »

Son regard se glace en entendant ce qu'il dit. Elle avait l'air d'un cerf devant des phares de voiture, et ça le paniquait de savoir qu'elle y réfléchissait à nouveau.

« Sauf si bien sûr tu as changé d'avis » Dit-il doucement. Lisa lève le regard vers lui et remarque une grande terreur en lui. Son visage est impassible mais ses yeux le trahissent comme toujours quand vous savez quoi chercher.

« Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis » L'assure-t-elle. « Je suis juste surprise de te voir agir si vite »

« La vie de notre fils est du mauvais côté de la balance. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps »

« Avant que nous fassions un pas en avant, je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous fassions un pas en arrière » Lui dit-elle. Il la regarde confus et ne sachant pas exactement ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande-t-il avec circonspection.

« Comment as-tu su pour Braeden ? » Voilà, elle avait enfin réussit à le dire. S'ils devaient se disputer à propos de ça, ils allaient le faire avant qu'elle ne mette au monde un autre enfant.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça maintenant, ici ? » Demande-t-il en l'analysant. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que je me tienne bien »

« Quand l'as-tu déjà fait ? » Répond-t-elle en lui souriant. Ce fut suffisant pour briser la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Chris me l'a dit » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Chris qui ? » Demande-t-elle l'air confuse.

« Christopher Jenkins. Avocat à Boston marié à une Melanie Graft Jenkins. Je crois que c'est une pédiatre maintenant » Lui dit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

« Ma coloc' Mel ? » Interroge-t-elle surprise.

« Chris est mon cousin, elle sortait avec lui à l'époque, et a craqué sous la culpabilité » Répond-t-il en s'adossant à son fauteuil. « Un soir où elle était bourrée elle lui a craché tout le morceau en disant que ça la rongeait trop. Chris et moi étions proches toujours d'ailleurs. Il se sentait obligé de me le dire »

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas du bien le prendre » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Le déni d'abord » Ricane-t-il. « Je lui ai d'abord dit qu'il n'y avait aucune putain de chance que tu sois enceinte et que tu ne me le dises pas. Puis il m'a dit qu'à cause de mon refus de te parler, tu m'as supprimé de l'équation, et par la suite de toutes décisions qu'il fallait prendre »

« Tu as donné à ma sœur ton numéro de téléphone ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

« Non, j'ai donné mon numéro à Mel. Elle et Chris ont pensé qu'en le passant à Rachel tu appellerais enfin. Clairement ce ne fut pas le cas »

« Donc tu as su avant qu'il ne soit né, et tu n'es même pas venu me voir par toi-même ? » Son taux d'énervement augmentait. Il pouvait très bien l'appeler également mais non, il avait bien trop d'importance.

« Tu m'as très bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas ce que tu voulais » Répond-t-il d'une lente voix dangereuse. « Un homme a une limite de rejet à accepter de la même femme »

« On aurait pu faire avec ensemble » Lui crie-t-elle presque.

« Et bien ce ne fut pas le cas » Crache-t-il en réponse. « Et tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à le donner à quelqu'un d'autre »

« Tu crois que j'ai fait ça facilement ? » Lisa saute violemment de sa chaise et tourne en rond devant son bureau. L'équipe regardait la scène dans le bureau avec une certaine inquiétude se lisant sur leurs visages. Greg réalise que ça ne continuera qu'en empirant, et sort du bureau. Il passe quelques minutes à parler avec sa jeune équipe, puis sort de la salle de conférence et retourne dans son bureau.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre » Répond-t-il.

« Putain Greg ce fut la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais faite » Grogne-t-elle. « J'ai même refusé de le voir, sachant que si je l'avais fait il n'y aurait eu aucune chance que je le laisse partir. Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir toute seule »

« Et tu ne pensais pas que nous deux ensemble nous pouvions ? » Lui demande-t-il durement.

« Greg, tu as bien été clair que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec moi, et que tu avais pris de l'avant sur ta vie » Répond Lisa résignée. « Mais ne parlons plus de la vieille histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après que tu ais découvert ? »

« Je devais savoir si c'était le mien ou pas » Répond Greg simplement. « Chris a obtenu l'autorisation d'un juge pour faire un test de paternité, et quand ça a confirmé que j'étais bien le père et quand tu as abandonné tes droits parentaux il est retourné voir un juge et a fait installé mes droits. Ca a bien sûr empêché de faire continuer l'adoption, et parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sache Chris a fait signer un papier obligeant le silence à l'agence d'adoption. Ils ne pouvaient pas de prévenir »

« Alors tu m'as fait croire qu'il a été adopté » Dit-elle blessée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle. Il devait être encore plus énervé contre elle pour l'avoir laissé vivre dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé pour son fils.

« Tu ne voulais pas de lui Lisa. TU l'as donné à des étrangers » Hurla House. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ça n'en valait pas la peine.

« Comment as-tu fait pour empêcher Wilson et Stacy de me le dire ? » Demande-t-elle en espérant faire avancer la discussion.

« Je leur ai simplement dit que non seulement je les tuerais, mais que je prendrais Braeden et partirais » Dit-il d'un hochement d'épaule. « Wilson n'était pas d'accord que tu ne saches rien, surtout après que je me sois fait tirer dessus. Il s'inquiétait tellement de ce que serait devenu Braeden si j'étais mort »

« Que lui serait-il arrivé ? » Demande Lisa.

« Chris et Mel sont ses parrains il serait allé avec eux à Boston. Mes parents sont trop vieux pour s'en occuper, et ma sœur a 2 fils à elle-seule même si je sais qu'elle aurait été heureuse de l'avoir. Chris a été là depuis le tout début il aime Braeden comme un fils »

« Alors même dans l'aventure de ta mort, je n'aurais pas su ? » Demande-t-elle en essayant de retenir l'émotion de sa voix. En fait ça le tuait de la voir assise là ayant l'air à la fois vulnérable et dévastée.

« Si j'étais mort, Chris aurait reçu des instructions qu'il aurait pu dire à Braeden à propos de toi s'il le voulait. Mel avait déjà laissé tombé son amitié avec toi parce qu'elle savait à propos de Braeden. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire de prendre ton fils et de l'élever comme le sien, et ne pas la laisser te le dire » Répond-t-il.

« Quand est-ce que Stacy s'est impliquée avec Braeden ? » Lisa ne voulait pas vraiment poser cette question, mais une part d'elle devait savoir. Ce n'était pas juste que Stacy ait pu jouer un rôle dans la vie de son fils alors qu'elle était gardée dans l'ignorance.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ça ? » Demande Greg avec hésitation. Il lui donnerait bien toute l'histoire si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, mais il savait que ça pouvait arrêter la moindre chose qu'il y avait entre eux.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de poser toutes nos cartes sur la table Greg avant que nous allions de l'avant on a besoin de commencer par de bonnes bases » Lui dit-elle. « Même si ça fait mal je veux savoir »

« La dernière fois que j'étais venu te voir, quand tu es tombée enceinte de Braeden je côtoyais déjà Stacy » Son hoquet choqué le frappe droit au ventre. Il était empli de blessure, trahison et d'angoisse. Il se dépêcha, voulant en finir le plus vite possible. « C'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu te voir. Stacy voulait que nous emménagions ensemble, et TU me manquais. Je pensais à toi constamment, même quand je devais penser à la femme avec laquelle j'étais. Je suis venu à Boston pour essayer de savoir si nous avions un avenir. Tu sais comment ce voyage s'est terminé. Alors je suis retourné à New-York et après m'être plongé dans l'alcool à m'en rendre stupide, je l'ai laissé emménager »

« Elle n'était pas super contente de découvrir à propos de Braeden, mais elle était là quand je l'ai ramené à la maison. Au début elle ne voulait rien à voir avec lui, mais qui peut être énervé contre un bébé. Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de toi, mais quand elle t'a rencontré, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout de suite deviné que tu étais la mère de Braeden. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à mon infarctus »

« Ton amertume l'a éloigné » Dit Lisa comprenant pourquoi l'autre femme était partie. Elle, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de l'abandonner, surtout avec un petit enfant, mais c'était à ce sujet qu'elle et Stacy différaient.

« Pas entièrement » Traine-t-il, la regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. « Ma colère m'a permis de dire une tonne de choses, et lui ai dit que je ne me marierais jamais avec elle et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que j'ai des enfants avec elle, était un peu tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour prendre ses affaires et partir »

« Tu lui as dit ça ? » Demande Lisa choquée. Elle savait que Greg n'était pas du genre à se marier, mais elle pensait qu'il aurait fait tout pour Stacy.

« Yeah, presque » Affirme-t-il. « Elle a aussi retenu contre moi que je ne laisserai jamais Braeden la voir comme une mère. Pour quelques raisons ça ne m'allait pas du tout. Je n'étais pas prêt à laisser n'importe qui jouer sa mère »

« Comment as-tu fait avec lui après l'infarctus ? » Demande-t-elle inquiète qu'il ait rejeté sa colère et sa rancune sur leur fils.

« Connie, mes parents et savoir que si je ne tenais pas le coup, quelqu'un serait là pour s'en occuper » Lui répond-t-il honnêtement. « Je l'aime pour pleins de raisons que je pense ne pas avoir besoin de t'énumérer mais la raison pour laquelle je me suis battu pour le garder était parce qu'il était une part de toi Lisa. Je ne voulais pas te laisser me quitter, et quand j'ai su qu'il y avait une part de toi que je pouvais avoir, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour l'avoir »

« Greg, je suis tellement désolée que je n'ai pas tout essayé pour te le dire. On aurait pu éviter tant de choses » Dit-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise, complètement vide après leur discussion. Ils avaient réussi à se blesser mutuellement depuis si longtemps même sans discuter.

« Pour rien au monde je n'échangerais des moments passés avec lui » Répond Greg avec véhémence.

« Mais moi oui » Dit-elle. « Toutes ces années passées »

« Non. Mais tu peux m'aider à faire en sorte à ce qu'il en ai plein d'autre »

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le voir après que tout cela soit terminé ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit Lisa tout ce que tu voudras. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, quand est-ce que tes règles vont commencer ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Dr. Weber m'a donné les informations pour le labo à Chicago qui peuvent déjà commencer » Explique-t-il en lui donnant un paquet de feuilles. « Ils peuvent faire toutes les étapes pour la fertilité, puis le test HLA, et après que le bébé soit né, ils traitent le cordon ombilical afin de le rendre prêt pour la transfusion »

« On doit vraiment aller à Chicago ? » S'enquit-elle en le regardant un instant.

« Ca serait mieux si on le faisait » Dit-il en se levant et en contournant le bureau pour se tenir devant elle. « On n'aura à être là-bas jusqu'à ce que tu tombes enceinte, puis on retournera ici. Le cordon ombilical devra être prélevé à la main, ça sera mon boulot. Si ton cycle n'a pas commencé, alors on peut aller là-bas avant que ce ne soit le cas et commencer cette aventure. Si ça a déjà commencé, ou que ça vient de se terminer, on devra attendre presque un mois »

« Et Braeden ? » Lui demande-t-elle. Il sourit en remarquant que sa première pensée n'est pas destinée à l'hôpital, mais à son fils. La petite andouille a déjà supplanté l'hôpital dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

« Avec son infection, il est trop malade pour voyager. Mes parents sont plus que capables de rester avec lui, et il a Jimmy, et puis je pense qu'on aura à chasser Audrey quand il sortira de l'hôpital » Dit Greg sournoisement. « Il ne sera pas seul et si Jimmy pense qu'il peut le renvoyer à la maison, alors Connie sera là »

« Mes parents veulent le rencontrer » Dit-elle doucement. Elle lève les yeux et est surprise par l'intensité de son regard il la fixait comme s'il allait la manger. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement et son pouls s'accélère en réponse à son regard affamé.

« Greg » Dit-elle d'une faible voix sans souffle.

« Non Lisa » Murmure-t-il, secouant la tête pour la balayer de pensées qui parcouraient son esprit.

« Non ils ne peuvent pas le rencontrer ? » Demande-t-elle confuse.

« Non je ne vais pas te jeter sur mon bureau, et t'y prendre même si c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire » Répond-t-il en s'éloignant du bureau et en retournant à son fauteuil. « S'ils peuvent être là ce soir, alors on les introduira à lui. Ne le travaille pas trop ou ne le rend pas trop inquiet, alors parle lui d'abord. Tes règles Lisa »

« Elles devraient commencer dans 2 jours » Répond-t-elle en se levant. Une pointe d'excitation la parcourt en entendant ce qu'il voulait lui faire c'est rapidement suivit par son autorisation pour que ses parents rencontrent Braeden.

« On part à la première heure demain matin » Dit-il en attrapant son téléphone. « On a besoin d'un avocat, tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te couvre. J'ai besoin de parler à Braeden, et on a besoin de faire nos bagages »

« Combien de temps serons-nous partis » Dit-elle en se levant et en marchant vers la porte. Elle avait sorti son portable et était déjà en train d'appeler.

« Environ un mois » Dit-il distraitement. Elle soupire longuement sachant que ça ne pouvait pas aider. Laisser l'hôpital pour un mois est susceptible de lui apporter un infarctus. Elle jette à œil vers lui par-dessus son épaule, et le voit se déplacer dans son bureau à élaborer des plans, puis sourit. Quand Greg House est obnubilé par quelque chose, ça capte toute son attention et là il est obnubilé par son envie de la mettre enceinte. Sans trop savoir pourquoi cela envoya un frisson jusqu'à son cœur.

Après avoir passé des heures à courir partout pour régler les derniers détails avant de devoir prendre l'avion pour Chicago, Lisa se laisse tomber sur la chaise près du lit de Braeden avec fatigue. Le garçon était en train de jouer avec Chase, et aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir fait attention qu'elle était dans la pièce. Ca lui donna une chance d'analyser son fils discrètement.

Il ressemblait tellement à House qu'elle aurait simplement du lui donner son nom. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait donné, c'était ses magnifiques boucles brunes et son nom. Il avait même les pieds de House et ses oreilles. Elle sourit, après tout c'était la manière de House de dominer tout ce qu'il faisait.

« Je sais, c'est dégoutant n'est-ce pas » Dit Braeden en la regardant, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. Il y a un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux bleus, et un sourire entendu sur sa bouche. La même bouche que son père.

« La pomme n'est effectivement pas tombée bien loin de l'arbre » Répond-t-elle en lui souriant. « Chase, pouvez-vous nous laisser »

« Pas de problème » Dit-il en se levant pour partir. « Je veux un autre match petit chenapan »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais te battre aussi de toute façon » Répond Braeden avec un petit sourire satisfait. Chase secoue la tête en pensant que le monde ne peut pas supporter deux Gregory House.

« Ton père t'a parlé ? » Demande-t-elle une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

« Au sujet de vous deux allant à Chicago pour avoir un bébé qui sera compatible avec moi ? » Demande-t-il rhétoriquement. « Il me l'a dit quand il est venu ici un peu avant toi »

« Espèce de mioche insolent » Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Tu sais que papa me dit la même chose constamment, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi »

« Ca te dérange ce que nous allons faire ? » Lui demande-t-elle nerveusement.

« Moi, et toi ? » Demande Braeden en la laissant avec un regard souligné.

« Ca va aller » Le rassure-t-elle. Il lui lance un regard entendu, puis vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Tu es certaine que tu veux te lancer dans cette aventure avec le diable il risque de ne pas penser clairement »

« Je m'embrouille avec ton père tous les jours je peux faire avec » Dit Lisa en souriant.

« Très bien alors, mais ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu » Lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

« Mes parents voudraient te rencontrer avant que ton père et moi partions » Lui dit-elle avec espoir. « Je voulais être certaine que tu étais d'accord avant qu'ils ne viennent te voir »

« Je suis d'accord, et je vais même essayer de ne pas me comporter comme papa mais n'en tiens pas compte s'il te plait » Dit-il en riant. Ils regardent House et Wilson revenir dans la chambre. House porte un sac plein de sodas et de nourriture, tandis que Wilson porte les pizzas.

« Le repas est là ! » S'exclame Braeden en attrapant une pizza.

« Tu dois partager » Lui dit Wilson.

« Aw allez. Je suis un garçon qui grandit » Dit Braeden en ouvrant la boite et en soupirant bruyamment en voyant la pizza végétarienne devant lui.

« Tu vas manger ça ? » Lui demande Lisa surprise.

« C'est aussi de ta faute » Dit Greg en lui lançant une canette.

« De quoi, qu'il aime les légumes ? » S'exclame-t-elle.

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit ça. Le garçon est végétarien ce n'est pas naturel » House et Wilson frémissent, et Braeden leur tire la langue.

« J'aurais aimé rester et regarder vous charrier entre hommes, mais j'ai encore besoin de faire mes valises et aller chercher mes parents à l'aéroport » Dit Lisa en récupérant ses affaires. Elle se penche pour embrasser Braeden, mais s'arrête dans le doute. Braeden secoue la tête et s'approche d'elle pour l'étreindre. Il jette un œil à son père alors que Lisa quitte la pièce et lui lance un regard pointilleux. House souffle quelque peu, mais attrape sa canne et se lève de sa chaise.

« Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture » Lui dit-il. Lisa est tellement choquée qu'au début tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est le fixer sans bouger.

« Tout va bien ? Tu ne couves pas quelque chose ? » Lui demande-t-elle en effleurant son front alors qu'ils quittent la chambre. Sa peau est légèrement moite et ses joues sont rouges.

« Je ne suis pas malade » Répond-t-il en détournant son regard d'elle. « Mais si tu continues à me toucher, je ne répondrais plus de rien »

Il essaya d'ignorer tous les gens qui les regardaient marcher côte à côte pour se rendre au parking. Il savait qu'ils étaient toujours le sujet de rumeurs les plus hot, et que Lisa devra faire face au conseil d'administration quand ils rentreront. Il a entendu dire qu'elle y avait déjà été plus tôt dans la journée, et les a menacée d'action en justice s'ils essayaient d'interférer dans sa volonté de sauver la vie de son fils. La penser en maman ours protectrice prête à tout pour protéger son jeune ourson le rendit tout chose.

« Greg, tu m'écoute ? » Demande-t-elle avec exaspération.

« Pas tant que ce sont les jumelles qui parlent à ta place » Répond-t-il en souriant.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi » S'exclame-t-elle. « Je t'ai demandé si tu avais parlé aux avocats ? »

« Oui, les papiers me seront rendus à la première heure demain matin » Répond-t-il en passant son attention de sa poitrine à son visage. « Tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est de les signer et ils seront remplis et légaux. Ca serait bien plus pratique si nous étions mariés. La clinique de Chicago pourrait toujours hésiter, même si on a remplis un contrat légal et obligatoire »

Lisa le regarde avec surprise, essayant de savoir s'il ne fait qu'énoncer un fait, ou vouloir la faire réagir. « Tu plaisantes, non ? »

« J'ai dit que ce serait plus pratique, pas nécessaire » Répond-t-il à son expression choquée. Il s'approche d'elle, et attrape sa fine main dans la sienne. « Mais si ça devient nécessaire, VOUDRAIS-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

><p>HéHé! Je suis sûre que là vous avez encore plus envie que je poste la suite XD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis de retour! Voici la suite! Bon, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas traduit, ça peut être pas top au début. Je vus rappel qu'on s'était quitté avec House qui proposait à Cuddy de se marier si besoin.

Voilà voilà!

R&R!

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 9 : Le meilleur plan_

Lisa fixa Greg comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Elle savait que c'était une possibilité, mais ce qu'il venait de dire… Demander était plus qu'elle ne pouvait croire même pour lui. Et pourtant en regardant dans ses yeux elle pouvait dire qu'il était sérieux, et elle avait besoin d'y aller avec prudence, ou elle pouvait bouleverser la fragile balance qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir entre eux.

« Je suis sûre qu'on n'arrivera pas à ça » Répond-t-elle. Elle continue rapidement quand elle voit le léger flash de colère et de blessure dans ses yeux. « Mais quand on aura des problèmes avec les gens à Chicago parce qu'on n'est pas mariés, alors on y repensera. Si ça devient un problème qu'ils n'acceptent pas notre contrat, alors rien _ne m_'arrêtera pour _te_ trainer jusqu'à un Juge de Paix après tout c'est de la vie de notre fils dont nous parlons »

Greg hoche la tête, acceptant qu'elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour Braeden, incluant la comédie du mariage afin d'obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Bien qu'il veuille que tout aille doucement, il espère presque que les personnes à Chicago hésiteront comme ça il pourrait épouser Lisa Cuddy. Rien de plus que cette pensée pour apporter un sourire sur ses lèvres, et une pression à son entre-jambe. Dieu qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble.

« Greg » Dit Lisa, essayant d'attirer son attention loin de ce qu'il pensait. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, et puis la fixe de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Soit à ma place pas plus tard que 8 : 00 puisque les papiers seront là » Répond-t-il. « On partira de là-bas pour prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport, l'avion part à 10 : 00 »

« Je n'ai jamais été chez toi » Dit-elle sidérée.

« Je crois qu'il y a toujours une première fois à tout » Sourit-il. « Il n'y a plus besoin de garder tout le monde loin de toi maintenant que le chat est dans le sac » Il écrit son adresse sur n petit bout de papier, et lui tend. Les yeux de Lisa s'agrandissent, et le fixent rapidement.

« C'est un quartier très chic House » S'exclame-t-elle. Il rit presque en voyant son expression. Elle semble outragée qu'il puisse vivre dans un quartier plus fastueux que le sien.

« Tu ne veux pas le meilleur pour ton enfant ? » Demande-t-il.

« Tu vas m'annoncer ensuite qu'il est à la Hun School ou… »

« Il va à Princeton Day School » L'interrompt-il avec un sourire narquois. Sa bouche s'ouvre et elle souffle, lui faisant la moue. « Es-tu en colère parce que je lui donne le meilleur qu'il puisse avoir ? »

« Non Greg » Dit-elle en soufflant longuement. « J'aurais simplement aimé que… »

« Lisa tu auras le temps de le pourri-gâter » La rassure-t-il. « Tu ne me comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demande-t-il en un sourire mystérieux.

« A chaque fois que je crois t'avoir cerné, tu fais ou dis quelque chose qui me fait réaliser que tu es vraiment l'un des plus exaspérants et mystérieux au monde » Lui répond-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Le regard qu'il lui lance et chaleureux et attrayant ce qui embrouille Lisa. Pendant des années il a été âpre, sarcastique, misanthrope essayant de garder le monde à sa disponibilité, l'incluant elle et puis soudainement il est presque redevenu le jeune homme dont elle avait eu le coup de foudre à l'université. C'était trop pour elle trop vite, et elle avait peur qu'au final elle termine blessée encore une fois.

« Vas-y Lisa. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de chose à faire, et si tu restes ici à me fixer comme si tu tentais de résoudre une énigme, je risque de te laisser faire » Lui dit-il. Il l'attire dans ses bras, respirant son odeur enivrante. « Et si tu me résous Lisa, tu auras plein de problèmes » Murmure-t-il en plaçant un léger baiser dans son cou puis s'en va.

Le cœur de Lisa se serre tandis qu'elle le regarde, l'amertume et la culpabilité l'envahissant. Il y avait tant de chose qui envahissait sa tête mais elle savait qu'ils n'iraient jamais changer le passé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était aller de l'avant et espérer que le futur n'annonce pas un brisement de cœur insupportable. Elle rentra dans sa voiture et se rendit à l'aéroport chercher ses parents.

« Très bien mon petit, quel est ton plan d'attaque » Demande Jimmy à Braeden une fois qu'ils sont seuls.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on les mette dans une constante proximité, et pas seulement ici à l'hôpital » Dit Braeden en levant les yeux du tableau blanc qu'il remplissait. « Ils vont passer un mois ensemble à Chicago ils seront l'un avec l'autre toute la journée. Mais quand ils reviendront ici, elle retournera chez elle, et lui chez lui. Trop de distance selon moi »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Demande Jimmy. Il avait toujours apprécié l'esprit aiguisé et l'attention aux moindres détails de Braeden. Il ressemblait beaucoup à House dans le sens où il avait besoin de tout savoir, mais il avait l'attention du moindre détail de Cuddy c'était ce qui lui permettait d'être une bonne administratrice.

« On a 6 énormes chambres, 4 salles-de-bain avec baignoire occupés en ce moment que par deux hommes seuls » Répond Braeden, arrivant à son idée. « Au cas où tu penses qu'il y a plus de 5000 m² de surface habitable. Je suis sûr que ça peut l'aider à la convaincre que se serait mieux pour tout le monde si elle emménageait à la maison au moins jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né, et que j'ai reçu la transplantation » Dit-il en se rasseyant semblant suffisant.

« Je vais adorer entendre ça » Dit Wilson avec sarcasme.

« Pendant qu'ils seront partis, on va faire venir un entrepreneur et faire à Lisa une petite suite toute douillette incluant une salle-de-bain privée et une nursery. On peut rendre tout ça assez spacieux afin qu'elle soit confortable et qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression qu'elle abandonne son intimité. Elle aura en plus toutes les commodités d'avoir une femme de ménage, et elle pourra être proche de son fils malade » Répond-t-il en jetant un œil à Wilson pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

« Ca paraît pas mal, mais il y a encore le problème de ton père » Indique Wilson. « Ils ne voient pas les choses du même œil, ou même ne s'entendent du tout. Il ne va pas l'inviter dans son domaine privé comme ça »

« Ils ont bien dû s'entendre au moins une fois après tout je suis ici, et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas du à l'Immaculée Conception » Dit Braeden durement, rappelant à Wilson son meilleur ami. « On peut jouer sur le peu de sympathie qui reste à mon père. On peut le convaincre que Cuddy ne devrait pas rester seule alors qu'elle est enceinte de _son_ enfant. Il aura besoin de garder un œil sur elle, être sûr qu'elle ne travaille pas trop, ou passer trop de temps à courir après les donneurs pour obtenir leur argent. On ajoutera dans le lot qu'il n'avait pas été là la dernière fois qu'elle a été enceinte. Ca lui a manqué et ça peut être sa dernière opportunité d'être avec la femme qui porte son enfant »

« Ca semble pouvoir fonctionner » Dit Jimmy en hochant la tête. C'était clair que Braeden comprenait le besoin de House de tout contrôler et tout le monde autour de lui. Ce que Wilson trouvait amusant c'était que le fils de House était un maître en manipulation, qui avait définitivement une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde.

« Il faut que ça fonctionne » Répond Braeden avec véhémence. « Je veux qu'il ait une chance de bonheur dans sa vie, et je sais qu'il peut trouver ça avec elle »

« Hey jeune homme il est heureux quand il st avec toi » Dit Jimmy, voyant un moment de faiblesse chez le garçon qui semble avoir tout sous contrôle.

« Je ne parle pas du genre de bonheur qui vient quand on est parent » Dit Braeden. « Je parlais du genre amour qui brûle l'âme quand on a trouvé quelqu'un qui vous complète. N'étant pas capable de se concentrer sur ce que vous faisiez ou disiez quand il ou elle entre dans la même pièce que vous. Qu'elle vous manque après n'être séparés que le temps qui prend pour boire une tasse de café. Se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un dans lesquels vous vous sentez en sécurité, en sachant que tout va bien dans votre monde. N'ayant pas à cacher qui vous êtes, parce qu'il vous aime qui que vous soyez. Je veux qu'il ait tout ça il le mérite »

« Je suis désolé pour toutes les femmes du monde quand tu grandiras petite andouille » Dit Wilson en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il ne voyait jamais le côté romantique et passionné du jeune garçon, mais à croire qu'il ne devait pas être surpris. Le garçon avait définitivement plusieurs facettes.

« Alors, ça veut dire que tu es partant ? » Demande-t-il un peut timidement.

« Même si ça peut t'éclater à la figure ? Ton père peut te renier, et en aucun cas il ne me reparlera ? Et Cuddy me virera pour ça ? » Demande Wilson, et sourit alors que le garçon secoue la tête lentement.

« Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire » Confirme Braeden.

« Alors on s'en fout je m'ennuyais de toute façon » Acquiesce Wilson serrant la main de Braeden. « Alors, par quoi on commence ? »

Lisa était totalement épuisée au moment où elle arriva chez House à 7 : 45 le lendemain matin. Après qu'elle est allée chercher ses parents et retournée à l'hôpital, elle avait eu une liste énorme de choses à faire. Elle avait été absolument terrifiée d'introduire ses parents à l'enfant qu'elle avait donné en adoption douze ans auparavant.

Elle n'aurait pas du stresser. Ils étaient absolument émerveillés par Braeden et il leur parlait comme s'il les avait connus toute sa vie. Après avoir plané presque une heure, sa mère l'avait finalement chassé de la chambre, lui disant d'aller faire ses valises et faire tout ce dont elle avait besoin de faire avant d'entrer dans l'avion dans la matinée. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils pouvaient aller chez elle tous seuls, et qu'ils voulaient passer plus de temps avec leur petit-fils.

Lisa partit à contrecœur. Elle n'avait pas pu expliquer pleinement la situation à ses parents, mais ils comprenaient ce qu'elle devait faire, et ils n'allaient pas la juger là-dessus. Ils étaient parents aussi après tout, et ils comprenaient la peur qu'elle éprouvait. Aucun parent ne devait subir l'enterrement de leur enfant. Lisa prit un moment pour se calmer, puis leva les yeux vers la maison de Gregory House.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit hoqueter. L'énorme maison couleur crème était une fidèle imitation d'une villa espagnole. Son magnifique toit de tuiles rouges lui fit un clin d'œil séducteur alors que le soleil matinal frappa les tuiles. La large double porte en bois était couronnée par une arche à pignons. L'allée s'enroulait autour de la maison en un demi-cercle, puis continuait sur le côté de la propriété. L'extérieur était magnifiquement bien paysagé, et Lisa avait du mal à voire son diagnosticien débraillé habiter dans un tel témoignage immaculé à l'architecture.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte dans la stupeur et utilisa le lourd marteau de cuivre pour annoncer sa présence. Elle regarda le magnifique tableau autour d'elle et se demanda comment Greg pouvait se permettre d'avoir une maison pareille, dans un quartier aussi chic.

« Tu comptes rentrer, ou tu préfères rester ici bouche bée toute la matinée ? » Lui demande-t-il avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix. Elle sursaute légèrement, ne l'ayant pas entendu ouvrir la porte. Il était aussi débraillé que d'habitude, avec une paire de jean défraichie, un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique et une chemise restée ouverte. Même ses baskets et sa barbe mettaient en évidence son look contradictoire avec sa maison.

« Je pensais que peut être je n'avais pas la bonne adresse » Répond-t-elle, passant devant lui. Une fois à l'intérieur elle fut sans voix. L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus incroyable que l'extérieur. C'était lumineux, aéré, et vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de vous sentir confortable et relaxé.

Lisa ne fut pas surprise de voir le piano trônant dans une pièce à sa gauche. Elle était attirée par cette pièce qui avait toujours la résonnance de House ayant tout juste arrêté de jouer. Elle AVAIT penser trouver un piano noir à queue, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle vit. Elle se tourne vers House, un sourcil levé.

« C'est un piano à queue de concert, et j'ai pensé que le noir allait submerger les lignées épurées de la pièce » Dit-il en un haussement d'épaule négligent. « Alors j'ai spécialement commandé ce piano fait d'anigre, un bois magnifique d'Afrique »

« Greg, je sais ton salaire. Et bien qu'il soit assez impressionnant, je suis certaine que ça ne peut pas te permettre de vivre dans ce genre de confort » Dit-elle tout ne le regardant. Elle sait qu'elle est indiscrète, mais elle ne semble pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. La maison en elle-même doit coûter une petite fortune, et l'intérieur a définitivement été décoré professionnellement, sans regarder la dépense.

« Mes grands-parents du côté de ma mère sont morts quand j'étais qu'un enfant. Je crois que Chris et moi n'étions pas plus vieux que 3 ans peut être 4. Nous étions leurs uniques petits-enfants à ce moment » Affirme-t-il simplement. « Ils ont divisé les biens de la famille entre ma mère et ses frères et sœurs avec leurs bien à eux mais leur richesse liquide ils l'ont partagé entre Chris et moi. Ca a été détenu en fiducie jusqu'à ce qu'on ait 30 ans pas besoin de dire que c'était une sacrée somme d'argent quand j'avais 3 ans, et après 27 ans sous la garde de mon oncle c'est plus que suffisant pour m'entretenir »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu possède une fortune personnelle ? » Demande-t-elle sous le choc.

« Oui Lisa » Lui répond-t-il en souriant.

« Alors pourquoi tu prends la peine de travailler ? » Le questionne-t-elle abasourdie. Elle sait combien il déteste les consultations, et qu'il préférerait être laissé seul pour penser et réfléchir toute la journée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'infligerait ça toute la journée s'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses pensées afin de comprendre pourquoi il venait au boulot, qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher d'elle. Elle fut surprise quand il leva son menton pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Elle vit l'once d'humour danser dans ses yeux bleus, et un quelque chose d'autre qui faisait vite battre son cœur contre ses côtes.

« Maintenant si je ne viens plus au travail, je devrais trouver un autre moyen de te voir. De déployer mon incroyable charme sur toi » Répond-t-il. Son index traçait gentiment les contours de sa bouche, et puis ses lèvres remplacèrent son doigt en un doux baiser. « Et je suis certain que je ferais un donneur minable, parce que je me soucierais pas de ce que tu ferais avec mon argent tant que tu _aurais_ ton attention sur moi »

Il la séduisait et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait dénigré le plaisir que lui procurait Gregory House pendant des années, pensant qu'elle faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux peut être avait-elle tort. Elle s'en fichait royalement maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de sentir la pleine possession de la bouche cet homme contre la sienne, comme ce qu'il faisait quand ils avaient été jeunes. Quand elle savait qu'elle lui appartenait intrinsèquement, et qu'aucun autre homme ne pouvait égaler.

Greg n'eut aucun problème offrir à Lisa ce qu'elle voulait. Il prit pleine possession de ses lèvres, pillant le fond de sa bouche, et envoyant un feu torride à travers leur deux corps. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, mais il était totalement incapable de s'écarter du pouvoir magnétique de cette femme. Comme si certaines choses ne changeaient pas, et ne changeraient jamais.

Aucun d'eux entendit le premier coup gentil à la porte, ni le martèlement du marteau en cuivre alors que quelqu'un voulait entrer. Ce n'était qu'après qu'une voix croustillante flotta entre eux qu'ils se séparèrent, et furent conscients du monde qui les entourait.

« Vous continuez comme ça tous les deux et vous pouvez annuler votre voyage pour Chicago » Réprimande gentiment une voix de femme amusée tandis qu'elle passe devant elle pour ouvrir la porte.

Lisa fut surprise de voir la magnifique femme qui passe devant eux gracieusement pour ouvrir la porte afin de laisser entrer un homme très bien habillé dans la maison. Elle regarde Greg à la recherche d'une explication, mais est contente de voir qu'il est encore un peu dans les vapes. La femme s'approche à nouveau d'eux, le gentleman sur les talons.

« Dr. Cuddy c'est un plaisir de vous connaître enfin » Dit-elle en avançant sa main vers Lisa. Il était hors de question que Lisa secoue la main de cette femme avant qu'elle ne sache qui elle est. Les mains qui enveloppèrent ses deux mains étaient chaudes, douces et accueillantes. « Je suis Connie, et j'ai le plaisir non mesuré de garder ce vaurien dans les règles » Dit-elle en inclinant la tête vers House. « Et je n'ai jamais crû un simple mot de ce qu'il me disait sur vous, je sais qu'il est fort en fanfaronnades. Et je pense que c'est l'avocat que vous attendiez » Dit-elle alors qu'elle quitte gracieusement la pièce.

Les trois occupants restants dans la pièce se regardent, encore un peu surpris et pas vraiment certains de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Assez surprenamment, Lisa est la première à retrouver ses esprits, et se tourne vers l'avocat avec le sourire de l'administratrice en place.

« Je suis Dr. Cuddy et je suis sûre que vous connaissez déjà le Dr. House » Dit-elle ne mot d'accueil. « Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, on peut signer ces papiers, et on pourra tous partir » Elle conduit l'homme dans le bureau de Greg comme si elle y avait déjà été et Greg ne peut rien faire d'autre que de sourire et de la suivre. Un peu comme Connie, Lisa Cuddy ne sait pas l'effet qu'elle a sur les membres du sexe opposé, ce qui lui permet de les mener comme des agneaux à l'abattoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous! Vraiment!  
>Voici la suite :)<br>L'auteur vous remercie également de vos gentils messages.

Au fait, si quelqu'un sait parfaitement ce que signifie "smirk", je traduit ça parfois par sourire, sourire narquois, sourire sournois, ... Mais bon, y la mot sourire et sa me dérange XD

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 10 : Pères et filles_

Le vol pour Chicago fut assez ennuyeux et Lisa fut contente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel dans lequel ils dormiraient. House donna les clés de la voiture de location au voiturier, tandis que deux hommes sortaient du hall pour prendre leurs bagages. Il plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos, la conduisant vers la porte qui était ouverte pour eux.

« Bienvenu au James Chicago » Dit le gentleman d'une voix agréable. Lisa s'arrête et fixe House choquée.

« Tu nous fais rester dans l'un des hôtels les plus chics de Chicago ? » Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« On sera là un mois, c'est la moindre des choses d'être confortablement installés » Répond-t-il d'un haussement d'épaule.

« On peut être confortablement installés dans le Days Inn » Dit-elle avec sarcasme. « Ici au James Chicago on sera trop choyés pour rentrer à la maison »

« Alors ce serait préférable que j'allonge notre séjour tout le long de ta grossesse » Dit-il en souriant satisfait. Son sourire satisfait se transforme en sourire lorsqu'il remarque sa bouche grande ouverte, et ses yeux bleus-gris s'agrandir.

« Tu es tellement sûr de toi » Gronde-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que je le suis » Répond-t-il, la guidant une fois de plus vers la réception. « J'ai l'intention de quitter Chicago avec toi, enceinte de mon enfant qu'importe ce que je dois faire pour obtenir ce résultat » Il réussit à la rendre sans voix une nouvelle fois ce qu'il cherchait.

« Bienvenu au James Chicago, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Les accueille la sympathique jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

« Je viens prendre la réservation sous le nom de Dr. Gregory House » Répond-t-il en souriant, lui tendant sa carte de crédit. La jeune femme tape quelques touches de son ordinateur puis lève les yeux vers House avec un sourire gracieux.

« J'ai votre réservation pour le loft Penthouse pour un mois » Dit-elle en prenant sa carte de crédit et en la glissant dans la machine. Lisa se tourne une nouvelle fois vers House, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se penche et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche.

« Laisse-moi faire ça Lisa » Murmure-t-il contre sa bouche. « Je ne veux rien d'autre que de m'occuper de toi durant le prochain mois. Je sais qu'après tout sera comme avant »

Elle hoche la tête, incapable de laisser ses pensées prendre le dessus dans sa tête. Il avait non seulement réussit à la rendre stupéfaite, mais aussi à la faire penser qu'elle avait de l'importance pour lui. Elle le laisse finir la transaction avec Brittany, la réceptionniste, et prendre leur clé. Brittany l'informe que le concierge est disponible 24 heures sur 24, et qu'il y a un spa au sous-sol. Elle les informe également que leurs bagages ont été apportées dans leur chambre, et de ne pas hésiter s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit.

House et Cuddy montent dans l'ascenseur en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils ont un rendez-vous à la clinique demain matin, mais rien de prévu entre maintenant et le rendez-vous. Greg sourit, une pensée traversant son esprit comme quoi ils devraient probablement éviter d'être seuls près d'un lit, ou ils pouvaient annuler leur rendez-vous et espérer le meilleur.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme si t'avais mis en place un plan malsain ? » Lui demande-t-elle, lui jetant un œil de travers. L'ascenseur arrive à leur étage, et les portes s'ouvrent sans bruit. Ils sortant et s'approchent de l'une des deux portes de l'étage.

« Peut être que c'est le cas » Répond-t-il, son sourire satisfait s'agrandissant. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il exploserait de rire, et elle deviendrait tout de suite inquiète. Peut être le placerait-elle sous observation pendant quelques nuits.

Le loft Penthouse avait deux chambres spacieuses avec une grande salle-à-manger, et une petite cuisine privée. Les meubles étaient modernes et les pièces étaient décorées d'un ensemble de couleurs apaisantes. Lisa zyeuta l'endroit, assez contente de l'espace qu'ils avaient même si elle savait que le prix de leur logement était impressionnant. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que House dépense son argent comme ça.

Lisa fut surprise de trouver un ordinateur et un fax sur le bureau qui était placé devant la grande fenêtre qui montrait le paysage de Chicago. Il y avait également deux téléphones, une imprimante, et son Rolodex. Elle regarde Greg et remarque qu'il la fixe intensément. Lisa hausse élégamment un sourcil en silence.

« Je sais qu'il est presque impossible de te faire quitter ton précieux hôpital pour plus de deux jours, voire même pour un mois complet » Ironise-t-il avec sarcasme. « Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin pour faire ton boulot d'ici sur ce bureau mais tu n'es autorisée à travailler que quelques heures par jour. Tu as des choses plus stressantes à faire ici à Chicago »

« Merci Greg » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en touchant légèrement son bras. Le faible courant électrique qui passe de ses doigts à son bras les surpris tous les deux, et ils sursautent. Elle baisse son regard vers sa main qui le touche toujours légèrement. Greg prend une grande inspiration pour remettre son cerveau en place, et se demande comment diable ferait-il pour s'empêcher de la toucher.

« Je sais que tu veux voir comment gèrent tes employés, alors je vais te laisser » Lui dit-il en prenant quelques pas sur le côté. « Je vais me reposer pendant quelques heures. Quand tu seras prête pour le dîner, viens me réveiller et on va visiter le marché de Chicago pour trouver quelque chose de décent » Avec cela il boite vers l'une des deux chambres et ferme gentiment la porte.

Lisa le regarde partir, se demandant s'il était vraiment fatigué, ou s'il voulait simplement s'éloigner d'elle. Il la rend confuse en poussant et en tirant, comme s'il participe à une bataille intérieure. Et bien elle ne peut rien faire pour lui à ce moment, alors il serait mieux qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle s'assoit devant l'ordinateur et l'allume, tandis qu'elle appelle son hôpital.

Quelques heures après que le soleil se soit couché, Lisa se leva et étira ses muscles fatigués. Une fois que ses employés ont su comment ils pouvaient la joindre, ils avaient téléphoné pour des choses parfois bien inutiles. Elle avait été forcée de leur donner une liste de ce pourquoi ils pouvaient l'appeler, et de ce dont ils pouvaient parler à Wilson. Son assistante lui avait faxé tout un tat de papier, et à un moment Cuddy avait pensé à débrancher la machine.

Elle avait passé près d'une heure au téléphone avec ses parents prenant le temps de répondre à toutes leurs questions. Ils étaient excités à l'ide de devenir grands-parents même si la raison de savoir pourquoi n'avait pas été évoquée. Ses parents lui avaient promis qu'ils ne laisseraient pas la raison pourquoi elle allait avoir un bébé interférer avec tout l'amour qu'on allait donner à l'enfant.

Après avoir parlé avec ses parents, elle avait téléphoné à Braeden. Elle était inquiète qu'il soit coincé à l'hôpital alors que ses parents étaient dans un autre état, essayant d'avoir un autre bébé pour lui sauver la vie. Elle espérait que Wilson passait souvent le voir pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Allô » Vint sa réponse distraite.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te passionne autant, tu sembles plus vouloir jeter le téléphone par la fenêtre que de me parler » Glousse-t-elle.

« Salut maman ! » S'exclame-t-il. Le cœur de Lisa se contracte à l'entendre l'appeler maman. Ca ne semble en aucune façon le rendre inconfortable, et son acceptation facile lui réchauffait le cœur. Sans le savoir elle sent de chaudes larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Chase et Forman sont là » Explique-t-il. « Apparemment ils n'ont pas de patient, et ils e devaient une revanche »

« Est-ce qu'ils gagnent ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

« Non, et il semble qu'ils ne gagneront jamais » Il rit au regard que lui lance Forman.

« Tu vas-bien ? » Demande-t-elle incapable de masquer son inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi maintenant » Réprimande-t-il gentiment. « Tu as beaucoup à t'inquiéter à Chicago. Wilson m'a dit que je pourrais peut être rentrer à la maison à la fin de la semaine, et retourner à l'école lundi »

« Tu es prêt pour ça ? »

« OUI ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Je déteste rester assis toute la journée, même si Audrey est une bonne compagnie. Peut être que je pourrais la convaincre de venir me voir et prendre soin de moi »

« Tu ressembles à ton père » Elle rit.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? » Demande Braeden.

« Il dort dans la chambre d'à côté » Répond-t-elle. « Je peux le réveiller si tu veux »

« Non, pas la peine. Je suis sûr qu'il m'appellera plus tard »

« Alors je vais te laisser donner la leçon du jour à Chase et Forman » Lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Lisa avait un sourire sur le visage quand elle quitta la conversation. Il l'avait déjà serrée autour de son petit doigt, et il ne sera pas long avant quelle ne cède à tous ses caprices.

Elle se leva de la chaise dans laquelle elle avait été assise durant les dernières heures, étirant les muscles fatigués, et réalisa qu'il était bien trop tard pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. En plus ils ne trouveraient sûrement pas de place dans les restaurants. Elle attrapa le menu du room service et commanda pour eux deux.

Lisa laissa Greg dormir pendant qu'elle était dans sa chambre à défaire ses affaires tout en attendant l'arrivée du room service. Elle était nerveuse à propos du rendez-vous à la clinique demain, et si elle était honnête avec elle-même à propos du prochain mois avec House. Ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps rien que tous les deux et elle était certaine que quand cela se terminera elle en aura le cœur brisé.

Elle entendit à peine de coup à la porte indiquant que leur repas était arrivé. Elle sortit de la chambre et signa le reçu, laissant un pourboire généreux au serveur. Il posa tout sur la table de la salle-à-manger, et partit avec le chariot de service. Il était temps de réveiller Greg pour qu'ils dînent.

Cuddy entra dans sa chambre sans bruit et le trouva allongé en-travers du lit. Il était sur son ventre avec un bras qui pendait hors du lit. Elle était surprise de trouver qu'il avait rangé ses vêtements et mis sa valise dans le placard. Lisa fit lentement courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le long du côté de son visage sa barbe était dure contre le bout de ses doigts sensibles. Son faible soupir la fit sourire et elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Allez marmotte, j'ai le dîner » Dit-elle tout contre la peau de son oreille. Il murmure quelque chose d'incohérent, et ouvre les yeux pour la regarder. Elle est prise de court par la grande émotion se lisant dans son regard bleu, et ne peut s'empêcher de poser un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Dîner Greg » Dit-elle une nouvelle fois. Il la regarde avec désir pendant un moment, puis hoche la tête. Lisa le laisse seul afin qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, et il est reconnaissant de ces moments de solitude. Sa jambe le lance et il doit se mettre assis ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a envie qu'elle voit. Il regarde sa table de nuit, remarque le verre d'eau et les deux pilules. Il sourit, elle sait déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous a pris ? » Demande-t-il en venant la rejoindre dans le salon. Elle avait allumé presque toutes les lumières en faible éclairage, et un morceau de jazz pouvait se faire entendre d'une stéréo qu'il ne trouvait pas. Tous les rideaux étaient ouverts, et la vue de Chicago était incroyable. Il poussa sa chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus.

« Salade de gorgonzola, doubles pommes de terre cuites à la vapeur, asperges au beurre citronné, un bon vin rouge, et si tu es un très bon garçon, tarte à la crème de banane » répond-t-elle en découvrant chaque plat. Greg soupire de plaisir et la regarde d'un air diabolique, elle sait très bien comment le faire venir à ses pieds.

« Je serai un très bon garçon et mangerai tout ce que tu as mis dans mon assiette pour gouter à un morceau de cette tarte et tout ce que tu auras à offrir en plus » Lui dit-il, un sourire malsain s'affichant sur son visage. Lisa s'adosse à sa chaise et le regarde attaquer son assiette, et elle sent son cœur battre la chamade. Elle était déjà en train de tomber follement amoureuse de Gregory House encore.

Quand Lisa se réveille le lendemain matin, Greg est déjà habillé, a déjà commandé le petit-déjeuner, et parle à quelqu'un au téléphone. Elle saute sous la douche et s'habille rapidement. Elle est toujours nerveuse à propos du rendez-vous à la clinique, et en jetant un œil à sa montre elle réalise qu'ils ont besoin d'y être dans une heure environ.

Elle sort rapidement de la pièce et pique un sprint jusqu'à la table. Elle se prépare une tasse de thé et attrape un toast elle est trop stressée pour manger plus. Greg termine sa conversation et retourne à la table, où il prépare un sandwich et avale sa tasse de café.

« Le ptit nigaud dit bonjour » Lui dit-il.

« Je lui ai parlé hier soir » Répond-t-elle. « Il était avec Chase et Forman »

« Tes parents sont avec lui maintenant. Wilson le ramène à la maison demain » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Est-ce une sage décision ? » Demande-t-elle nerveusement.

« Il a deux paires de grands-parents et puis je suis sûr que Connie peut gérer tout ce qui va se passer en plus » Dit-il essayant de calmer ses lourds nerfs. « De toute façon Connie est une infirmière, alors elle peut tout à fait gérer une urgence »

« Ta gouvernante est une infirmière ? » Demande Lisa stupéfaite.

« J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider médicalement parlant une fois que je suis sorti de l'hôpital » Dit-il en un haussement d'épaule. « Elle voulait bien vivre à la maison, s'occuper de toutes les taches ménagères, et être là pour Braeden quand je ne pouvais pas. Et c'est le cas depuis lors »

« Elle doit être vraiment incroyable pour être restée avec toi toutes ces années » Répond Lisa en attrapant son manteau.

« En vérité, je paye bien. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ça n'a pas été toujours facile, mais Connie mérite chaque penny et chaque dispute que j'ai dû endurer pour la garder »

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a une histoire plus grande que celle que tu partages » Dit Lisa tout en entrant dans l'ascenseur suivit de près par lui.

« Et si tu es une sage fille, je te raconterais un jour » Dit-il en souriant. Elle souffle quand elle réalise qu'il ne compte pas lui en dire plus. Greg glousse silencieusement à son expression mutine.

Le voyage jusqu'à la clinique est rapide, et avant que Lisa le sache Greg se gare au parking, et l'escorte jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Remarquant ô combien elle est nerveuse, il attrape sa petite main dans la sienne et la serre gentiment. Le geste rassurant la relaxe, et elle laisse la tension quitter son corps.

« Bonjour » Une voix plaisante d'homme les accueille derrière un grand bureau de réception. Après avoir pensé à cet endroit comme une clinique qui ne proposait pas de grands services. Lisa regarda autour d'elle et se sentit comme s'ils venaient d'entrer dans le bureau d'un chirurgien haut de gamme. Le sol sous leurs pieds était de la moelleuse moquette verte, et les murs étaient peints d'un vert pâle apaisant avec une boiserie blanche. Le bureau d'accueil était un grand meuble de bois, et le jeune homme semblait avoir été avalé par l'ensemble.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Demande-t-il à House.

« On a rendez-vous avec le Dr. Crenshaw à 9 :00 » Indique House assez doucement. Le jeune homme n'hésite pas et attrape son téléphone et après une conversation très brève il regarde House et sourit. Lisa ravale un sourire quand elle remarque que le jeune homme s'est entiché de Greg.

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, Dr. Crenshaw vous attend » Répond-t-il en contournant le bureau et en les guidant vers le couloir. Il s'arrête devant une porte en glace dépolie, l'ouvre et leur indique de rentrer. Lisa se tourne pour le remercier et voit le sourire enchantée sur son visage quand House le frôle pour entrer dans le bureau. Greg fixe méchamment Lisa quand un faible rire sort de sa bouche, et avant que Lisa ne puisse s'empêcher, elle éclate de rire.

« Contente que ça t'ai plut » Grogne-t-il à son oreille.

« Au moins tu sais que si tout ça foire, il sera plus qu'heureux de t'aider à le surpasser » Répond-t-elle.

House tourne son dos à Lisa, et fait face au docteur qui se tient près de son bureau et attend qu'ils le rejoignent. Il a un dossier dans sa main, est une expression amusée sur le visage. Il avait tout vu, et Lisa rit une nouvelle fois lorsque les joues de Greg rosissent.

« Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer » Dr. Crenshaw tend sa main d'abord à Lisa puis à Greg. « Appelez-moi Michael, puisqu'on va passer un bout de temps ensemble » Au lieu de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau, il les conduit à une petite table de conférence, et leur indiqua de s'asseoir. Il prend un moment à regarder le dossier qu'il tient puis les regarde.

« Vous deux n'êtes pas mariés, mais avez un fils de 12 ans, Braeden qui est atteint d'une anémie médullaire » Dit-il. Ils hochent la tête tous deux, espérant que le fait qu'ils ne soient pas mariés ne posera pas trop de problèmes. House cherche dans son sac et en sort plusieurs enveloppes larges.

« On partage la garde légale et physique de Braeden » Commença-t-il. Lisa prit une longue inspiration, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il avait d'autres papiers que ce qu'elle avait signés. Sans le réaliser, des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux et elle a besoin d'un moment pour se calmer.

« On a aussi fait un papier légal pour les dispositions d'un quelconque enfant né lors de cette procédure, et de tous les embryons qui en résulteront » Dit-il en tendant les papiers à Michael. « Si ce n'est pas suffisant, nous sommes prêts à faire tout notre possible pour que la clinique se sente… »

« Non Dr. House, tout ce dont nous nous occupons vraiment, c'est du côté légal » L'interrompit Michael. « Le mariage ne garantit pas que nos clients tiendront dix ans ensemble. Avoir ces papiers nous permet d'économiser pas mal de temps »

Lisa et Greg semblent se relaxer quand ils réalisent qu'ils n'auraient pas à se mettre dans des situations difficiles pour aller de l'avant. House remarque que ses mains tremblent encore et il les attrape pour les serrer fermement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu partageais la garde de Braeden avec moi » Elle s'approche de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« C'était une surprise » Dit-il dans un sourire.

« Très bien » Commence Michael. « Vous êtes tous les deux docteurs alors je pense qu'on peut passer au cœur du problème. Lisa vous aurez besoin de commencer les piqures de fertilité le troisième jour de vos règles qui selon les informations données par Greg, devrait être dans 2-3 jours » Il la regarde.

« Aujourd'hui est le premier jour, donc 2 jours » Affirme-t-elle.

« Très bien, donc on aura besoin de faire un examen physique et sanguin aujourd'hui » Continue-t-il. « Ca tient pour vous deux, et Greg nous aurons besoin d'un échantillon de votre sperme aujourd'hui » House grimace, mais hoche la tête en silence. « Au jour 10 de votre cycle on vous fera revenir pour une échographie pour voir comment les œufs mûrissent, et si tout semble fonctionner normalement, on se donne le jour 14 pour l'extraction. On fécondera les œufs ce jour également, et ils seront gelés pendant 3 jours avant qu'on puisse faire le test HLA. Le quatrième jour après fertilisation, on vous indiquera combien d'œufs sont compatibles pour Braeden, et le jour 5 est le jour de l'implantation. Des questions ? » Leur demande-t-il en les regardant. Ils secouent tous les deux la tête puisqu'ils savaient presque déjà tout ça.

« J'en ai une » Dit Greg surprenant Lisa. « Est-ce qu'on peut savoir si les embryons sont des garçons ou des filles ? »

« Si vous voulez » Dit Michael en souriant. « C'est un test que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de faire, et ce n'est pas remboursé par l'assurance, mais on peut le faire si vous voulez »

Lisa place sa main sur le bras de Greg. « Tu veux choisir le sexe ? » Demande-t-elle. Elle n'est pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle ressent à propos de ça, mais elle est prête à le laisser si c'est ce qu'il veut.

« Non, je ne veux pas choisir le sexe de notre bébé » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Par contre je veux savoir combien de chaque il y a »

« Très bien, alors allons derrière pour commencer tout ça » Dit Michael en se levant.

« Si ça fonctionne, tu veux un garçon ou une fille ? » Demande Lisa à Greg, le regardant s'étirer sur le canapé. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus, elle avait dû s'occuper d'affaires de l'hôpital, pendant qu'il avait regardé son cher General Hospital.

« Vraiment ? » Demande-t-il.

« Yeah, je veux savoir ce que tu veux » Dit-elle en lui souriant. « Tu as l'expérience d'éduquer un garçon, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça fait avec une petite fille ? » Elle voit ses yeux devenir noirs avec ce qu'évoquait sa question.

Greg s'arrête presque de respirer lorsqu'il s'imagine une version plus petite de Lisa, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, et des yeux bleus-gris. Il pense à la vitesse qu'elle l'aura autour de son petit doigt, et tout ce qu'elle désirera sera sa nouvelle quête dans la vie. Il se voit avec Braeden chasser tous ses prétendants mâles, en commençant par les petits monstres de sa maternelle, jusqu'à l'idiot qui pensera qu'il pourrait l'épouser. Oh la vache, la simple pensée d'avoir une petite fille l'effrayait au plus au point.

« Greg, tout va bien ? » Demande Lisa tandis qu'elle regarde le regard de terreur traverser son visage.

« Je pensais que je voulais un de chaque, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je préférerais un autre garçon » Répond-t-il.

« Alors tu voulais une petite fille, mais maintenant tu as changé d'avis » Dit-elle tout en lisant le fax qui venait d'arriver par la machine.

« Je pensais juste à _ma_ petite fille et à tous les garçons que je devrais chasser avec ma canne et crois-mois que quand je dis je pense je viens de perdre 10 ans de ma vie » Dit-il en se levant du canapé. « Alors si tu tiens à ma santé mentale, s'il te plait offre-moi un autre petit garçon »

Lisa sourit à l'expression de terreur qui était sur son visage. Il semble vraiment terrifié par l'idée d'avoir une fille, bien qu'elle commence à espérer en secret que si ça fonctionne, elle aura bien une petite fille. Elle pense que ça ne ferait pas de mal au Dr. Gregory House d'avoir son caquet rabattu, et si ça une petite fille peut y arriver, alors pourquoi pas.

« Allez viens » Dit-elle en attrapant son sac et ses clés. « On a une réservation à Smith & Wollensky c'est moi qui régale »

« Et bien pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt » Sourit-il tout en attrapant son manteau et en la dirigeant hors de la pièce. Cet homme était vraiment un ventre sur pâte.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>: je suis désolée si je ne répond jamais à vos reviews, c'est jusque que de dire simplement merci je n'en voit pas vraiment l'intérêt, je préfère largement vous remercier en posant la suite ^^ Sans rancune? Et que ça ne vous empêche pas de poster vos reviews! Sinon je vais me sentir obliger de vos envoyer pleins de MP pour vous obliger à reviewer XD


	11. Chapter 11

Il y a fort, fort longtemps je postais le chapitre précédent...

Veuillez m'excuser, y a beaucoup de boulot en fac^^

Bonne lecture! Un peu de mouvement dans ce chapitre.  
>Je ne vais pas promettre de poster rapidement parce que je ne sais jamais quand je le fais.<p>

Review please! Ca fait toujours plaisir!

PS: Je vous rapelle également que c'est une traduction, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de passer du présent au passé comme bon me semble. Je ne veux pas fausser la traduction et donc les temps des verbes restent comme ils sont en vrai XD C'est sûr que ça rend mieux en anglais LOL

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 11 : Faire des bébés_

« Braeden, j'espère que tu ne tentes pas quelque chose d'impossible » Dit Connie au jeune garçon qui consultait les entrepreneurs en ligne.

« Connie, l'un de nous doit faire quelque chose pour les aider » Répond-t-il en un souffle. Il savait ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais il était déterminé d'y arriver même si ses deux parents en arriveraient à le détester pour son intrusion dans leurs vies. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que papa peut voir sa vie défiler devant lui sans bouger. Ne se gênant pas d'interférer dans la vie des autres, mais soit trop peureux ou buté pour faire quoi que ce soit dans sa propre vie »

Connie savait qu'il avait raison. Elle connaissait trop bien Gregory House pour savoir qu'à moi qu'une force extérieure le motive, il ne ferait rien. Il avait été un homme très amer quand elle avait travaillé pour lui, et pour être honnête c'était l'une des raisons pourquoi elle avait choisit de travail. Mais elle avait espéré qu'elle puisse aider cet homme brillant à regagner confiance en lui, et le faire retrouver une vraie vie ne le laissant pas subir sa vie.

Ce qui l'inquiétait en ce moment était le jeune garçon qui allait entrer en ligne de mire pour aider son père. Connie avait vu House mettre en morceau des hommes plus robustes que son fils, les laissant démoralisés et énervés elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir faire ça à son propre enfant. Elle priait pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais parfois il ne réfléchissait pas avant d'ouvrir sa bouche, et blesser la personne qui lui avait causé du tord.

« Le pire qu'il pourrait me faire, c'est me crier dessus, et puis s'enfermer dans son bureau » Commente Braeden. « Il m'a déjà crié dessus, je peux le supporter mis ce que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est le fait qu'ils continuent à ignorer ce qu'il y a entre eux juste pour espérer ne plus jamais être blessé. La vie est putain de trop courte pour ça »

La violence de son regard lui fit comprendre que son niveau de détermination était à un tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus le faire changer d'avis. Braeden était un génie créatif, pouvant user de toutes ses ressources pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait aussi bien que House ce qui était d'ailleurs souvent effrayant. Connie secoua la tête, et décida d'abandonner avant que le garçon ne l'écraser dans son effort de faire ce qu'il pensait être le meilleur pour ses parents.

« Très bien jeune homme, mais tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu » Répond Connie tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Elle quitte la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre au sous-sol de la maison. Greg avait transformé le sous-sol en un magnifique petit appartement constitué d'un salon, avec un foyer à gaz, une petite salle à manger et cuisine, une grande chambre avec une salle de bain spacieuse, et un petit bureau.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver James flâner sur le canapé, feuilletant un livre sur les échantillons de sol que Braeden lu avait demandé de trouver. Elle avait depuis longtemps un coup de cœur pour le meilleur ami de son employeur. Elle l'avait vu subir trois mariages douloureux et tombait encore plus amoureuse de lui à chaque fois. Mais bien qu'ils soient de bons amis, ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés plus loin que ça au moins pour lui.

Jimmy entendit Connie descendre les escaliers, et la regarda furtivement du coin de l'œil. C'était une femme magnifique, avec sa peau caramel, et des cheveux noirs qui allaient avec une figure exotique. Ses yeux étaient avec surprise verts, l'intriguant et en même temps l'attirant. Jimmy savait que Connie était un mélange de sa mère afro-américaine et de son père polynésien. Il leur avait été difficile de rester ensemble, alors la mère de Connie était retournée en Afrique avec ses enfants, et les a élevé seule. C'était ce qui empêchait Jimmy de commencer une relation avec Connie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jimmy ? » Demande-t-elle tout en faisant lentement passer ses doigts sur le dessus du canapé, proche du cou de James. Elle sentit la légère excitation d'être aussi proche de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. Elle était certaine que si elle le touchait vraiment, elle s'enflammerait instantanément.

« Je me cache de la naissance et du déclin de Napoléon » Glousse-t-il.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt le dissuader de faire cette folie ? » Lui demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise proche de lui. James regarde le grand canapé et soupire, elle n'aime même pas être assise près de lui.

« Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne faut pas se mettre en travers du chemin d'un House surtout quand il est déterminé » Répond-t-il en plaçant le livre sur sa table basse.

« Je sais de quoi tu parles, ais je m'inquiète seulement que ce plan insensé ne débouche sur trop de problèmes » Dit Connie.

« Connie, il ne pense pas qu'il puisse y arriver » Dit James d'une triste voix. « Braeden essaye d'y arriver comme ça quand il sera parti, House ne sera pas seul. Il sait que sans lui, Greg tombera dans un gouffre au lieu de se retenir au bord. Il ne veut pas que ce genre de truc arrive, alors il pense que s'il arrive à mettre ses parents ensemble avant qu'il ne meurt, ils pourront s'aider l'un l'autre dans cette dure épreuve »

« Mon Dieu ! Je ne savais pas que sa motivation était sa mort » Souffle-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu lui as parlé, simplement pour lui dire qu'avec la grande chance d'une greffe de moelle osseuse, il serait parfaitement guéri ? »

« Il connait parfaitement bien les risques » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je pense que ce sera thérapeutique pour lui, et puis merde, ça peut fonctionner » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es à fond dedans, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demande-t-elle d'un petit sourire.

« Oui M'dame ! » Dit-il en souriant. « On aurait besoin d'un compère femelle. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

Connie penche la tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait grandement à son idée. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle passerait plus de temps avec lui, et ça ne ferait aucun mal au fait qu'elle tente d'ouvrir les yeux de son patron.

« Bien sûr que je suis partante » Répond-t-elle en lui tendant la main. James regarde sa main, et un plan diabolique lui vient à l'esprit.

« La serrer ne fera rien » Dit-il, se levant et l'attirant à lui par sa main tendue »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande-t-elle sentant une boule nerveuse dans son ventre. James la pousse un peu plus contre lui, la tenant là par une main placée dans son bas-dos.

« C'est un business sérieux M'dame, et on a besoin de le sceller par un baiser » Répond-t-il.

Ne voulant pas perdre l'atmosphère tendue, ou le temps qu'elle s'échappe, Jimmy baisse ses lèvres pour rencontrer les siennes et frôle sa bouche d'une simple baiser chaste. L'envie qui fait rage en lui et qui le consume, et le grognement de ses oreilles l'étouffent. Il prend une grande inspiration contre ses lèvres, et il commence à se reculer. Connie ne le laisse pas faire. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, l'approche d'elle et approfondit le baiser. Un grognement s'échappe du fond de sa gorge quand elle fait entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Juste au moment où il commence à contrôler le baiser, elle le rompt et recule.

« Maintenant nous avons un pacte. Dis-moi le rôle que je dois jouer dans ce plan » Avec ça elle s'éclipse dans les escaliers pour aller au ré-de-chaussé, laissant James dans son salon assez confus et excité.

Dix jours à attendre dans la chambre d'hôtel, faisant des injections à Lisa avait eu des conséquences dramatiques sur Greg. Il était impatient et commençait à montrer des signes de stress. Lisa était contente qu'ils aillent à la clinique aujourd'hui pour faire l'extraction d'œufs et la fertilisation.

Ils s'étaient occupés, avaient fait les magasins, visité Chicago, vu quelques pièces de théâtre. Elle avait été capable de travailler, comme si personne ne venait et repartait de son bureau de toute la journée. Parfois Greg s'énervait et lui prenait le téléphone des mains pour raccroche, et parfois il décrochait pour hurler sur la personne qui appelait.

Lisa sortit de sa chambre pour le voir attendre impatiemment à la porte, basculant d'un pied à l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés de sa précédente douche, et la vue de son jeans qui moulait ses fesses accéléra son rythme cardiaque, et la chaleur s'emparer de son entre-jambe. Ils avaient besoin d'en finir au plus vite, comme ça elle pourrait s'enfermer rapidement chez elle, où elle ne le verrait pas tous les jours. Si ce n'était pas fait rapidement, elle lui sauterait dessus, et probablement s'embarrasserait.

Greg se tourne pour faire face à Lisa alors qu'elle s'approche de lui, son manteau en main. Il lui prit et l'aide à l'enfiler, sa main allant doucement caresser son épaule. Il la tourne pour lui faire face, et voit le désir non voilé dans son regard. Il sourit légèrement et l'approche de lui, l'embrassant avec férocité sur la bouche. Le besoin s'empare de lui, et il la pousse violement contre la porte de la chambre. Il ouvre ses jambes avec son genou pour s'installer entre ses cuisses. La chaleur irradiant de son corps envoie son cerveau en pause et le reste de son corps en surchauffe. Il se sent durcir et se presser contre sa cuisse ses gémissements affamés l'encouragent encore plus à continuer.

Lisa soupire avec ferveur et calque son envie d'être aussi proche de House sur le sien. Ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux, empêchant sa tête de bouger tandis qu'elle dévore ses lèvres. Il a le goût de café avec une pointe de chocolat, le goût d'un aphrodisiaque selon elle. Elle sent sa main sous son manteau, et le bas de son pull. Elle veut qu'il continue, mais elle le sent reculer et poser son front contre le sien.

Elle ouvre les yeux à contrecœur se sentant légèrement blessée, et surtout très frustrée. Elle voit le même regard dans ses yeux, et sait qu'il est tout autant affecté qu'elle.

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas » Dit-il à bout de souffle. « Tu as probablement des objectifs que je dois atteindre, et on sait tous les deux que je suis surperformant. Je me sentirais obligé de fertiliser chaque œuf, et nous serons dans une merde monumentale »

« Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir te trainer sur ce sol, et te monter jusqu'à ce qu'on s'écroule d'épuisement » Murmure-t-elle, plaçant de faibles baisers sur son menton piquant.

« Ok femme, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui » Dit-il en l'approchant de lui pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. « Sortons d'ici avant que l'on choque les voisins » Elle rit alors qu'il la pousse hors de la chambre d'air air impassible. Au moment où elle retrouve la fonctionnalité de tous ses sens, ils arrivent sur le parking de la clinique.

« Ca a été rapide » Elle lui sourit.

« J'ai beaucoup d'adrénaline à dépenser » Grogne-t-il en réponse, ouvrant la porte de la clinique.

Vient était assis derrière le bureau d'accueil et sourit lorsqu'il vit House arriver. House grogne, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à l'engouement de Vincent.

« Pouvez-vous dire au Dr. Crenshaw qu'on est arrivé » Dit-il un peu trop durement. Les sourcils de Vincent se haussèrent un peu blessé, mais il hoche la tête, prend le téléphone et commence l'appel.

« Il dit que vous pouvez le trouver dans son bureau » Dit Vincent une nouvelle fois souriant à House.

« Merci Vincent, on apprécie votre aide » Répond Lisa tout en prenant Greg par la main et le conduisant vers les ascenseurs. Greg fronce les sourcils, surtout après que Vincent lui ait envoyé un regard chaleureux.

« Tu devais vraiment faire ça ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher » S'amuse-t-elle.

« Tu vas me le payer » Grince-t-il proche de son oreille. La chaleur de son souffle picotant la peau sensible de son oreille la rend une nouvelle fois toute chose. Elle tourne la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et voit son sourire narquois. Elle sourit en retour, lui promettant une vengeance égale plus tard.

« Greg, Lisa, entrez » Leur dit Mike avec enthousiasme. « Etes-vous prêts à commencer ? » Ils hochent la tête, tandis que Mike se tape les mains.

« Très bien, voulez-vous être présent pour l'extraction Greg ? » Demande-t-il. « Normalement ce n'est pas possible, mais comme vous êtes médecin on voudrait vous permettre d'y assister »

Greg regarde Lisa pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Elle hausse les épaules lui faisant comprendre que ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

« Oui j'aimerais voir » Répond-t-il. Pour quelques raisons obscures il voulait rester près de Lisa, juste au cas où elle avait besoin de lui pour une raison ou une autre. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un autre échantillon ? »

« Non, celui d'hier a déjà été examiné et est prêt à l'usage » Dit Mike, les accompagnants hors du bureau. « Vous avez beaucoup de spermatozoïdes, et de bonne mobilité, alors cet échantillon est plus que suffisant »

« Vous deviez vraiment lui dire ça » Raille Lisa, tandis que Greg sourit grandement. Il sera dur à supporter les prochains jours.

« Lisa, vous pouvez vous changer ici, et entrer dans cette salle ensuite » Lui dit Mike. Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte du petit vestiaire privé, Greg s'approche d'elle et frôle ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Je serai là tout le temps de la procédure. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver » Lui murmure-t-il, puis sort de la chambre pour rejoindre Mike. Lisa sent les larmes affluer dans ses yeux alors que son cœur bat très fort. Pourquoi ça doit être aussi difficile ?

Cela ne prit à Lisa que quelques minutes pour se changer et se rendre dans la plus grande salle à côté. Mike et Greg étaient déjà là et discutaient avec un autre homme, tandis que deux infirmières vérifiaient tout le matériel. Quand une infirmière la voit, elle la conduit jusqu'à la table et l'aide à s'installer. L'autre homme s'approche et se présente en tant que le docteur qui va l'anesthésier. Il la rend confortable, et plante une intraveineuse avant qu'elle ne le sache, Lisa se sent toute endormie et ses yeux commencent à se fermer.

« Je suis là Lisa » Entend-t-elle Greg lui dire, et elle lui répond d'un sourire avant que tout devienne noir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demande James à Connie, alors que Braeden et lui regardent une nouvelle fois les 3 chambres transformées.

Connie pense que l'entrepreneur qu'ils ont contacté devrait avoir un bonus non seulement pour le travail fait à temps, mais également pour avoir joliment aménagé des pièces. Ils attendaient toujours que les meubles arrivent, et le plombier pour mettre la touche finale à la salle de bain, mais à part ça les pièces étaient accueillantes et apaisantes.

Le salon était spacieux, avec une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et sur la piscine. La pièce était peinte en jaune pâle, et la moquette était un ton plus foncé. Des cimaises et des moulures ont été ajoutées, ainsi qu'une magnifique cheminée. Connie passa à la grande chambre, avec du parquet au plafond une grande fenêtre surplombant les fleurs du jardin. La chambre a été peinte d'un mauve délicat, et la moquette qu'ils avaient choisie était d'une couleur crème exquise. Ca vous tenterez presque d'enlever vos chaussures et de marcher pieds nus. La salle de bain contenait à l'angle un bain à remous et à doublure thermique, et une douche à deux places. La pièce était de style méditerranéen, et Connie avait décidé de refaire sa propre salle de bain pour imiter celle-ci.

« Je pense qu'on s'est surpassé » Dit-elle en souriant bêtement à James.

« On a laissé la chambre de bébé à décorer pour Lisa » Dit-il en allant près d'elle. « Braeden va commencer son discours pour convaincre House de la laisser rester »

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être très bien » Lui dit Connie. « Tu es sûr qu'il est en bon état pour rester ici ? »

« Il va à l'hôpital demain pour une transfusion, je vais lui faire une prise de sang voir s'il devrait y rester quelques jours il peut avoir chopé quelque chose »

« Tu as parlé à Greg ou Lisa récemment ? » Lui demande Connie, le frôlant pour quitter le petit loft. Jimmy inspire longuement au faible contact. Il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau depuis leur dernier baiser dans son salon, mais il était trop nerveux et surtout il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas receptive.

« Oui, aujourd'hui est le jour d'implantation, et les deux sont plus qu'inquiets » Dit-il en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle l'avait invité à rester dîner avec eux, mais Braeden lui avait dit que ça n'allait être qu'elle et lui puisque ses grands-parents venaient le prendre pour passer la soirée avec lui. Connie était très impatiente.

« Tiens, prend ces assiettes et va mettre la table dehors » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un tas d'assiettes. Il hausse un sourcil, mais va dans sur la terrasse pour mettre la table. Après quelques minutes, elle arrive avec deux pairs de couverts et retourne en chercher d'autre. Jimmy rentre pour l'aider, et elle lui donne 3 bols tandis qu'elle attrape la bouteille de vin et 2 verres.

« Ca sent très bon » Dit-il en commençant à servir. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait réussit à cuisiner son plat préféré il ne semblait pas au courant qu'il s'agissait de sa nourriture préférée. Il la regarde, et voit qu'elle le fixe d'un regard flamboyant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demande-t-il, se perdant dans son regard.

« Je me demande simplement combien de temps ça va te prendre de faire le prochain pas, afin que nous passions à la chambre ? » Demande-t-elle mutine.

James prenait une gorgée de son vin qu'elle elle lui répond, il réussit à avaler le liquide mais pas dans le bon tuyau et commence à tousser. Connie se lève rapidement, et lui tape le dos en s'excusant de l'avoir surpris. Une fois qu'il peut respirer à nouveau, Jimmy la prend sur ses genoux et baisse sa tête un peu violement pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant » Demande-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur » Répond-t-elle en l'embrassant également.

« J'espère que ça ne te fait rien qu'on laisse tomber le dîner je passe directement au dessert » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, et en rentrant dans la maison directeent au sous-sol.

« Greg, Lisa » Dit Mike en entrant dans la pièce où ils avaient attendu pendant 15 minutes. Ils étaient tous deux extrêmement nerveux, et avaient été assis sur un tapis de clous pendant les 5 derniers jours.

« Mike » Disent-ils en même temps.

« Ok, vous savez qu'on a extrait 35 œufs ce qui est fantastique si vous voulez mon avis » Répond-t-il en regardant leur dossier. « On doit seulement en écarter 5, donc 30 ont été fertilisés, et ça a été assez bien fonctionné. Ils ont été testés et il y a 14 correspondances génétiques pour Braeden » Il s'arrête pendant un moment pour les laisser encaisser ce qu'il dit avant de continuer.

« Avant qu'on ne continue, je veux donner à house le résulta du test de genre. Dans les 14 qui sont compatibles avec Braeden, 11 sont des filles et 3 des garçons. Les autres 16 sont constitués de 12 filles et 4 garçons » Dit Mike en leur souriant. Même Lisa sourit en voyant la terreur dans les yeux de House.

« Tu veux juste implanter les garçons ? » Lui demande-t-elle gentiment. Le regard qu'il lui lance la fit rire, et elle approche sa main pour pouvoir caresser sa joue.

« Non, mais il semble que toutes les forces de la nature tentent de conspirer contre moi » Grogne-t-il en regardant Mike.

« Hey Greg, j'ai simplement utilisé ce que vous m'avez donné » Dit Mike en levant ses mains en l'air. « Je n'ai même pas séparé les petits mecs pour laisser aux filles un avantages injuste »

« Faites juste bien attention à ceux que vous implanterez » House jette un œil grave à Mike.

« Pas de problème Man, je détesterais avoir affaire à vous » Il rit. « Ok, donc combien on en implante ? » Lisa et Greg se regardent, et secouent la tête.

« On suit votre conseil et on en implante 4 aujourd'hui » Lui répond Lisa. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'aucun ne prenne et qu'ils aient à recommencer. Mais elle était déterminée à continuer jusqu'à obtenir le résultat qu'ils voulaient.

« Très bien, je vais chercher les quatre, et on va commencer » Dit-il en se rendant à la porte. « Greg, vous voulez les choisir comme ça vous ne pourrez pas m'accuser de tricher ? » House tourne son regard vers Cuddy et elle acquiesce, sachant très bien que ça lui permettra de se sentir plus en contrôle.

Ca ne leur prit seulement que quelques minutes pour aller au labo et revenir avec tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la procédure. Lisa ne pouvait pas imaginer que dans 2 semaines elle pourrait être enceinte. Du bébé de Gregory House, une nouvelle fois. Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Mike lui dire de se relaxer, et qu'il aurait fini dans quelques instants.

Elle sentit Greg lui prendre ses mains et caresser ses cheveux. Elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille, et réalisa qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

« N'ai pas peur, ça fonctionnera » Dit-il en l'embrassant furtivement. « Dans deux semaines tu découvriras que tu es enceinte de mon enfant pour la deuxième fois de ta vie. Je te promets que je serais là tout le temps cette fois-ci. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, je serais tout e que tu veux que je sois »

« Très bien Lisa, c'est fini » Dit Mike gentiment. « Je veux simplement que vous restiez allongée ici pendant une demi-heure environ, et puis vous pourrez partir. Allez-y doucement, et je vous revois dans 2 semaines » Il quitte la pièce avec les infirmières, laissant une intimité nécessaire au couple.

Ils étaient assis en silence se tenant simplement la main, ayant besoin du réconfort que seuls eux deux pouvaient se donner. Ils étaient tous deux perdu dans leurs pensées, pensées ui tournaient autour du fait de savoir si ça allait fonctionner ou non, et s'ils pourraient sauver leur fil.


	12. Chapter 12

Désolé pour le retard, mais vacances + fêtes + révisions ne font pas forcément bon ménage avec un grand chapitre comme celui-ci ^^  
>En tout cas, voici un NC les gens donc attention à ceux qui n'aiment pas. Surtout que les NC américains sont bien crus XD<p>

**Douze ans et des poussières**

_Chapitre 12 : Redécouvrir Greg & Lisa_

Lisa sursaute quand le portable de Greg se fait entendre dans la chambre d'hôtel. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils aient quitté la clinique après avoir fait une prise de sang pour le test de grossesse. Mike leur avait dit de téléphoner vers midi pour en avoir les résultats. Elle regarde sa montre et remarque qu'il est 11:30. Lisa regarde Greg nerveusement, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Braeden est de nouveau à l'hôpital » Dit-il rapidement. Lisa tente de cacher son soupire de soulagement pendant un moment ses espoirs d'être enceinte s'étaient tus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demande-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son cœur s'emballait pour une toute autre raison. Leur fils était malade, et être loin de lui lui avait fait oublier ça.

« Jimmy dit qu'il a beaucoup de fièvre » Répond Greg de manière absente. « Il doit surement avoir une nouvelle infection, et Jimmy a pensé qu'il valait mieux de le faire admettre à l'hôpital où il pourrait le surveiller plus »

Lisa pouvait entendre le stress et la peur à travers les mots de Greg. Il voulait courir au chevet de son fils et être près de Braeden s'il en avait besoin. Elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle avait besoin qu'il soit près d'elle juste au cas où tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'ils le voulaient.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule afin de capter son attention. « Tu peux prendre le prochain vol pour Jersey et être là bas en un rien de temps » Elle veut le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle sera bien sans lui, elle sera certes seule, mais que Braeden avait besoin de lui encore plus qu'elle.

« Je ne te laisse pas seule ici » Répond-t-il avec véhémence. « Souviens-toi, on est ensemble jusqu'au bout dans cette histoire »

« Greg, ta partie à toi est terminée » Proteste-t-elle. « Je peux rester ici seule, je suis une adulte après tout. Braeden est un enfant qui a peur, et il a besoin de l'un de nous pour être près de lui en ce moment, et je suis sûre qu'il veut que ce soit toi »

« Ecoute Lisa, on saura dans moins d'une demi-heure si ça a fonctionné » Dit-il en se levant du canapé. « On peut tous les deux attendre jusque là avant de prendre la moindre décision » Elle prend note de son entêtement et réalise qu'elle n'allait pas gagner cet argument mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

« Très bien » Soupire-t-elle. « Mais je vais regarder les prochains vols si je suis enceinte on n'a pas à attendre 4 autres jours avant de partir d'ici. On pourra prendre le prochain vol »

« Très bien, mais si tu ne l'es pas, on reste et on recommence ensemble » Lui dit-il d'une voix monotone. Elle savait qu'il aimait avoir e contrôle et elle était prête à le lui donner afin de lui éviter de déprimer.

La pièce entre dans un silence peu familier tandis que Lisa regarde les prochains vols, et Greg tourne en rond calmement. Quelque chose le tracassait, mais Lisa préférait ne rien dire plutôt que de le défier. Quand il sera prêt, il lui en parlera ou non avec Greg on n'est jamais sûr.

« Lisa il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je veux te parler » Dit-il à travers la chambre. Le connaissait-elle suffisamment ou pas ? Elle se tourne pour le regarder, et est surprise par la vulnérabilité qui se lit sur son visage. Il semble nerveux, et elle le regarde bouger ses doigts nerveusement autour de sa canne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Greg ? » Demande-t-elle la crainte lui lançant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Si tu es enceinte, je veux » Il s'arrête et passe sa main dans les cheveux. « Je veux que tu réfléchisse si tu veux rester avec nous ou pas. Non, je ne veux pas que tu y réfléchisse au final, je veux que tu restes à la maison avec moi »

Lisa le regarde choquée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Greg l'invitait dans son sanctuaire privé un endroit qu'il avait caché à tout le monde pendant des années. Il ne l'invitait pas à rester à dîner, ais à rester y vivre, avec lui.

« Greg, je ne… » Elle s'arrête alors qu'il commence à s'approcher d'elle. Au fond d'elle elle pense qu'il devrait être illégal qu'un homme avec une canne et une claudication puisse rôder autour d'elle comme si elle était sa proie. Elle passe sa langue sur sa lèvre nerveusement alors qu'il s'approche encore plus, la faisant lever de sa chaise et l'approchant de lui.

« Non Lisa, laisse-moi finir » Lui dit-il en un faible grognement. « Je veux pouvoir te convaincre avant que tu ne refuses »

« Très bien Greg » Répond-t-elle. Elle réalise qu'il utilise sa proximité pour la distraire afin qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver d'argument contre assez tangibles. Lisa sourit à son envie d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

« Si tu es enceinte, je ne pense pas que tu doive rester seule. Si quelque chose t'arrivait, personne ne le saura avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour t'aider toi ou le bébé » L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose à elle ou au bébé lui faisait déjà peur. Il était déjà dans l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant avec elle, et ça la réjouissait de savoir que Greg se préoccupait suffisamment d'elle comme une personne qui puisse l'aider à sauver la vie de son fils.

« Ma maison est suffisamment grande pour que nous y vivions tous confortablement, en plus Connie est là tout le temps » Lui dit-il. Pendant qu'il parle Greg caresse son dos en rond, laissant des picotements où il la touchait. S'il continue comme ça, Lisa se ficherait de ce qu'il aurait à proposer, et à la place elle arracherait les vêtements du pauvre homme et passerait du bon temps avec lui.

« Tu seras aussi plus près de Braeden » Dit-il. Sa voix était devenue plus rauque, et ça la fait frissonner. « Tu pourra passer plus de temps près de lui, le connaître encore plus, rencontrer ses amis et lui permettre de te connaître aussi »

A l'intérieur Lisa sautait de joie. Elle pourrait avoir un accès illimité à son fils, et tous les 2 ils pourraient tenter de créer une relation ensemble. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper les 12 ans qu'elle a loupé, mais elle aura l'opportunité de l'avoir tous les jours au lieu de la visite chaque week-end. Lisa sentit Greg l'approcher encore plus de son corps, presque comme s'il tentait de l'absorber. Une pensée soudaine lui fait flash, interrompant momentanément son désir qui montait en elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu tires de tout ça Gregory House ? » Lui demande-t-elle sans souffle. Greg ne faisait rien sans qu'il n'en tire profit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ses mains s'arrêtent doucement, et elle entend sa respiration s'emballer. Lisa se recule afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, ne lu permettant pas de se cacher.

« Je pourrais avoir quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu la première fois que tu étais enceinte de MON enfant » Dit-il durement. Elle entend la note de possession dans sa voix, et pour la première fois Lisa est en train de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle avait loupé pendant de nombreuses années. En ce qui concerne Greg, elle lui appartenait, et il ne voulait absolument pas la partager avec un autre. Cette pensée la fit chavirer, et l'espoir brûlait en elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de Greg dont il s'agissait après tout, mais elle était déterminée à prendre tout ce que l'homme lui proposait, mais il allait y travailler.

« E de quoi s'agit-il exactement ? » Demande-t-elle, voulant qu'il le dise, ayant besoin de l'entendre le dire.

« Je pourrai voir mon enfant grandir en toi » Murmure-t-il. Sa voix est pleine de peur, sachant qu'il lui dit tout ce dont elle a besoin pour se railler de lui, mais il est déterminé à lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sa main se faufile entre eux pour se poser sur son ventre plat. « Je pourrai être là la première foi que tu auras une échographie, pour entendre le cœur de mon bébé battre, pour le sentir taper. Je pourrai te regarder héberger la petite vie qu'on a créée ensemble, et j'ai toute les intentions du monde d'être là quand tu vas donner naissance à notre enfant. J'ai loupé tout ça avec Braeden, et rien, ni même la mort me fera louper ça cette fois-ci »

Lisa est sans voix. Elle pouvait jurer qu'elle connaissait Greg comme personne, mais il avait réussit à la surprendre. Il semble tellement détaché du monde et tout ce qui l'entoure, mais en ce moment même elle voit une part de lui dont elle est certaine qu'il cache à tout le monde. Elle sait qu'elle doit faire très attention à ça, et qu'un seul faux pas pourrait tout arrêter alors que ça n'a même pas commencé.

« Il y a plein d'autres détails auxquels nous devons penser avant que je n'emménage avec toi » Dit-elle timidement. « Il faudrait mieux qu'on attende avant de savoir si je SUIS enceinte » Lui dit-il avec un sourire entendu. Greg ne pouvait s'en empêcher, alors il se pencha et embrassa doucement le sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle respirait fort quand il se recula, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. « On aura certainement besoin de règles claires quand je resterai avec toi » Murmure Lisa.

La sonnerie du téléphone coupe la tension palpable, et Lisa tente d'attraper le téléphone derrière elle. Greg maintient sa prise sur elle et l'attrape avant elle. Il murmure une salutation puis commence à ronger son oreille. Elle sent sa prise se lâcher quelque peu puis son corps se relaxer contre le sien. Lisa décide qu'ils peuvent joue ce jeu et commence à placer de doux baiser le long du menton de Greg jusqu'à son poult à la base de son cou. Elle le mordille, et le sent sursauter dans ses bras. Il resserre son emprise en guise d'avertissement, mais elle l'ignore et continue son chemin plus bas.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer son assaut sur son corps, Greg raccroche le téléphone et lève sa bouche pour un baiser très demandeur. Il pousse sa langue dans sa bouche, et en même temps il rapproche son bassin du sien. Lisa gémit à la pression de son imposant entre-jambe contre elle elle mord sa lèvre inférieure puis nettoie la plaie en la léchant. Elle l'entend grogner, et un rire monte en elle.

« Greg on ne peut pas » Dit-elle tentant de ramener son corps bouillant de désir sous contrôle. Mike leur avait dit pas de sexe jusqu'à ce que la grossesse soit réussit. Il n'avait jamais questionné la nature de leur relation, mais Lisa devinait qu'il savait qu'il y avait bien anguille sous roche entre eux deux.

« Bien sûr qu'on peut » Dit Greg en la ramenant dans ses bras. Il commence à déboutonner son cardigan, le poussant de ses épaules, et puis se rabattant sur la chemise en-dessous. En même temps il place de rapides baisers le long de sa jugulaire, se rendant doucement jusqu'à son entre-sein. Lisa sait que si elle ne l'arrête pas maintenant, elle ne le fera plus.

« On doit arrêter maintenant » Lui dit-elle en essayant de placer de la distance entre eux. « Je sais que tu te souviens de ce que Mike nous a dit on est allé bien trop loin cette fois-ci »

Il ignore sa tentative de séparer leur deux corps, et il arrête également sa tentative de lui enlever son chemisier gentiment. Lisa entend le tissu se fissurer et les boutons sauter un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle le regarde enlever le tissu abimé de son corps, et humidifier ses lèvres avec envie. Son soutien-gorge n'avait aucune chance contre lui, et elle frissonne quand l'air froid entre en contact avec sa poitrine exposé, ses tétons se durcissant. Elle ne veut pourtant pas se protéger contre le regard vorace de Greg, et quand il prend l'un des tétons durci dans sa bouche chaude, Lisa crie presque.

Greg suce et mordille d'abord un téton puis l'autre. Il caresse et masse les deux globes qu'il peut à peine tenir pleinement dans ses mains. Il souffle fortement et espère qu'il peut aller suffisamment lentement pour qu'ils puissent atteindre tous deux une satisfaction orgasmique.

« La dernière chose que Mike à dite c'est _'Félicitations Greg ! Le test de grossesse de Lisa est positif, alors je pense que tous les deux avez besoin de célébrez_' Alors je suis les bons conseils du docteur et je célèbre »

Le monde de Lisa se bouscule totalement alors qu'elle sent la bouche de Greg de nouveau sur la sienne, et son esprit enregistre les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle relève sa tête afin qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux, et le sourire qui l'accueille lui amène instantanément les larmes aux yeux. Il se rapproche d'elle et embrasse les marques salées puis mordille ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter femme » Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Elle les ouvre, lui donnant acès à sa bouche. « Je sais que tu ne peux résister à la moindre chose que je te donne, et je voulais te donner ça. Je voulais le faire l'année dernière, mais je voulais que tu me le demandes »

« Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te le demander » Murmure-t-elle. « Et tu ne voulais pas non plus me l'offrir »

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais que la peur m'empêchait de t'offrir ma contribution génétique » Répond-t-il.

« J'ai vraiment du mal à t'imaginer ayant peur de quoi que ce soi » Lui dit-elle en enlevant sa chemise. L'homme était toujours en train de travailler sur son corps, plaçant des baisers chaleureux sur ses épaules et son cou. Ses mains continuaient de caresser ses seins, pinçant gentiment et malaxant ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à gémir de frustration.

« Idiote » Grogne-t-il. Il l'avait suffisamment distraite pour qu'elle ne réalise pas encore qu'il venait de les manœuvrer jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. « Un rejet de ta part est suffisant pour que je me retrouve à tes pieds. On a besoin de travailler sur ton pouvoir d'observation »

« Je semble seulement porter un foulard autour des yeux quand tu entres en compte » Répond-elle alors que ses doigts s'activent sur son pantalon et son boxer. Greg se débarrasse d'eux avec précaution, tandis que Lisa se permet d'admirer l'imposante carrure de son corps. Il a toujours était bien formé et garni, et il semble que rien a changé à ce propos. Elle caresse son torse de ses mains, caressant légèrement son ventre, et vont se poser contre la chaleur de son érection. Il pousse contre sa main, ses yeux se fermant en un léger râle alors qu'elle le serre gentiment.

« Si on ne passe pas au lit rapidement, je vais mettre plein de sperme sur tes mains délicates, et crois moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisageais les choses » Murmure-t-il, la poussant gentiment sur le lit. Greg s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et la poste entre ses jambes. Il parcourt ses courbes de ses doigts tout en plaçant des baisers autour de son nombril. Il prend son temps pour enlever son pantalon, la laissant en string rouge en soie en face de lui.

« J'ai prié chaque nuit de ma vie de célibataire pour que tu portes toujours ce genre de sous-vêtements » Murmure-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans la chaleur de son entre-jambe. Lisa inspire difficilement quand elle sent ses doigts bouger le tissu sur le côté et son souffle taper contre les boucles entre ses jambes. Il enlève complètement le string de son corps alors que ses doigts bougent ses boucles pour trouver son centre sensible. Il pince gentiment son clitoris, ce qui la fait légèrement crier tandis que son corps se cambre contre sa main.

« Alors tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-il alors qu'il glisse un doigt dans son entre serré, alors que son pouce roule sur son nerf très sensible. Greg sourit alors qu'elle s'enfonce sur son doigt, respirant difficilement.

« Encore Greg » Le supplie-t-elle. « S'il te plait… Je… Veux plus »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ma chérie ? » Demande-t-il en glissant un autre doigt en elle. Sa chaleur se refermant autour de ses doigts rend son érection plus tendue encore. Il veut remplacer sa poussée digitale par son érection, mais le bruit que Lisa fait alors que ses doigts lui font plaisir le rendent dingue.

« J'ai besoin de toi en moi » Grogne-t-elle, son corps se crispant contre sa main. Il sent les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de lui, et sait qu'elle est proche du point de non retour.

« PUTAIN Greg, j'ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant ! » Hurle-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas la contredire, Greg la pousse violemment sur le lit et attrape ses hanches, puis entre en elle en un puissant coup de rein. Il sait qu'il est un homme large et il ne veut pas la blesser, mais Lisa ne l'avouera jamais. Elle monte ses hanches pour rencontrer ses coups, prenant toute sa longueur en elle. Ils grognent tous deux aux sensations qui parcourent leurs corps, se remémorant ce que l'autre ressentait et ce qu'il aimait.

Greg savait que Lisa aimait ça profond et violent, alors il soulève ses jambes jusqu'à ses épaules et s'enfonce encore plus en elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand en le sentant changer de position et en l'emplissant encore plus de son pénis. Un léger sourire s'affiche sur son visage quand elle réalise qu'elle se souvient de ce qu'elle aime à propos du sexe, et surtout du sexe avec lui. Lisa sait que Greg aime avoir une partenaire active, une partenaire qui peut avoir un rythme aussi impressionnant que le sien qui leur permettrait d'hurler de plaisir tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas oublié et elle fut la première à bouger, reculant ses hanches afin que seule la tête de son pénis reste en elle. Greg étouffa un gémissement quand il repoussa contre sa chaleur, pour avoir exactement la même action de sa part. Pas bien longtemps après ils respiraient tous les deux difficilement et Greg attrapa fermement les hanches de Lisa afin qu'il puisse pousser en elle plus vite.

Il sentit son orgasme la parcourir violemment, elle repoussa sa tête en arrière et hurla son nom comme il l'aimait entendre faire. Ca sortait de sa gorge en un florilège puissant de sons qui le poussèrent jusqu'à la libération, éjaculant en elle. Il aimait quand elle l'appelait Greg au lieu de House, mais quand elle criait Gregory comme si elle ne pouvait le contrôler, il se sentait comme le maître du monde. Il retira gentiment ses jambes de ses épaules, retombant près d'elle sur le lit. Elle roule vers lui, et il l'accueille contre son torse, caressant son dos jusqu'à ce que sa respiration retourne à la normale.

Lisa les recouvrent du drap tandis qu'elle flotte dans l'embrasse confortable et paradisiaque de House. Si elle était honnête avec elle, elle réaliserait que ça lui manquait de l'avoir dans sa vie comme ça, et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, elle remerciait Dieu que son fils soit tombé malade afin d'avoir pu passer ce moment avec Greg.

« Je sais qu'on a fait ça pour Braeden, mais merci de m'avoir aidé à tomber enceinte tu sais que c'était quelque chose que je voulais » Murmure-t-elle contre son cou.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, tu serais tombée enceinte avant je pense que j'aurai quitté Princeton » Répond-t-il tout en continuant de caresser son dos.

« Si on se dépêche on peut toujours avoir le prochain vol pour Jersey » Lui dit-elle en jetant un œil au réveil. Elle sent Greg resserrer son emprise sur elle, comme s'il refusait de la laisser partir.

« On pourra en prendre un dans la matinée » Répond-t-il en embrassant son front et en s'endormant avec la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé enfouie avec sécurité dans ses bras.


End file.
